<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets by tazzie_24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874736">Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzie_24/pseuds/tazzie_24'>tazzie_24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzie_24/pseuds/tazzie_24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil ideas of interactions between the brothers and MC that pop into my weird brain :) Female MC by the way, I'm female and I just write as if it's me so yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/Main Character (Shall We Date? Obey me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1068</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beel x MC (sleep apnea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205254">Obey Me Requests</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn">kijilinn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know about sleep apnea, I just read this gorgeous lil thing one time (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205254/chapters/53016184) and then this popped into my head, tried to read up on it but still sorry if I get things wrong x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arms full to the brim with snacks, Beelzebub paused at the door taking a moment to juggle the load he was holding before being able to successfully grasp the handle. Quietly padding into his room, he couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight of his lover sleeping soundly buried within his blankets. Setting the snacks down on his desk, he fished out his homework indulging the warmth blooming in his chest with quiet amusement - the girl had been working so hard on the tasks given to her by Lord Diavolo lately, it's recently become a common occurrence for him to find her passed out around the house (though most commonly in his room or curled up with Belphie on some couch) after coming home from his extracurricular activities, grabbing an afternoon nap. While it did slightly worry the gentle giant that she was working herself too hard (she was only a fragile human, after all) Beel had previously voiced his concerns to her and she had effectively put him at ease. As always. Shoving a whole protein bar into his mouth, the glutton swallowed it almost in one go, deciding to glance over his shoulder at the petite cutie slumbering in his bed one last time before settling down to start his essay.</p>
<p> 	Before he'd even laid his eyes on her, Beel felt a strange discontent stirring in the pit of his stomach. Assuming it was just his ever-present hunger, he batted it aside, surveying the figure lying beneath the sheets. A frown marred his features. She was so still - almost too still to be sleeping... and he should know after all, he was Belphie's twin. Striding forward purposefully he swiftly knelt down beside the bed, all the while mentally reassuring himself he was over-reacting. He loved her after all, and protectiveness was in his nature. His keen amethyst gaze bore into her torso and a cold terror slithered through his veins - why wasn't her chest rising and falling? His eyes widened, wheels clicking in his brain.</p>
<p>No, wait.<br/>That can't be right.<br/>He's just over-reacting.</p>
<p> 	Gently resting his curled knuckles beneath her nose, he waited with baited breath, focused - but no, he had been right. As seconds ticked by, he failed to feel a single trickle of warm air flitting across his cold skin.</p>
<p> 	She wasn't breathing.</p>
<p>Pure panic surging through him, Beel grasped the girl's shoulders giving her a hard shake, barking her name out. She was still warm, he thought, which means there was still time. She'd be okay, he just had to get help. However his cry for Lucifer died on his lips as her chocolate eyes snapped open and a startled gasp tore itself from her throat. Her disorientated gaze quickly focused, eyes sparking in alarm as she took in her lover's appearance. Quickly pushing herself up on her elbow, she cupped Beel's face with her hand, thumb dancing over his cheek to wipe away a stray tear - he hadn't even realized he was crying.</p>
<p>"Beel, Beel what happened?" She asked worriedly. "Is someone hurt? Did -"</p>
<p> 	Beel had never before been so happy to hear her voice. Relief flooding through him, he swiftly sat on the bed and pulled her into a deep embrace, more tears escaping his eyes as he felt her chest heave beneath his muscled arms. Chuckling breathlessly into her hair, he placed a soft kiss into the crown of her head before sitting back and sliding his hands up to cup her face, eyes scanning her frowning features worriedly.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p>
<p>If she hadn't been confused before, the poor girl was sure as hell confused now.</p>
<p> 	She eyed him warily, grasping his wrists to rub them comfortingly.</p>
<p>"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>"You weren't breathing," he informed her softly.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened in realization, before pooling with regret.</p>
<p>"Oh Beel, I'm so sorry," she apologized, pressing a soft kiss into his lips, the demon's hand sliding around the back of her neck to press her closer to him. "I'm okay, it's just sleep apnea, it happens to me baba - it's completely normal."</p>
<p>He frowned. "Sleep what?"</p>
<p>She pressed her forehead against his, sighing contentedly as he began massaging the back of her neck.<br/>"It's this thing that happens to humans. I sometimes stop breathing in my sleep for a few minutes, but it's completely normal and harmless I promise."</p>
<p>"How is that harmless?" he pressed on, alarmed.</p>
<p>She shrugged. "It just is."</p>
<p> 	Nuzzling into his cheek, the human happily obliged as he once again pulled her into his chest, legs swinging up onto the bed to latch around her frame protectively.</p>
<p> 	"I'm so sorry baba," she sighed, turning her head to gaze up at him and smile reassuringly. Reaching up she gently wiped the tear streaks off his face. "I should have told you, I'm sorry I scared you."</p>
<p>A deep sigh reverberated through his chest, tension finally melting from his shoulders. Shutting his eyes the demon buried his face in her shoulder, humming happily as she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>"So you're okay?" he asked meekly, feeling her nod against his cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm okay," she replied. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"If you're okay then I'm okay."</p>
<p>Chuckling softly at his statement, the girl pressed a soft kiss into his hair, the two settling into a comfortable silence.</p>
<p> 	Beel focused on the comforting rise and fall of her chest, burrowing his head down (much to the girl's amusement) so he could hear her heart's steady pounding, feel it reverberate through her ribcage. It felt good.</p>
<p>"I thought you were dead," the demon admitted quietly, arms tightening around her. </p>
<p>The girl sighed, biting down on her lip guiltily. Gently pushing him away from her chest, she made him sit up and took his huge hands in her small warm ones, giving them a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>"I'm okay," she smiled, rubbing soothing circles into his knuckles. "I'm so sorry Beel, I should have told you."</p>
<p>He shook his head, frowning. "No, it's okay."</p>
<p>"No it's not," she countered, frowning herself. "But it doesn't happen often, okay? And I'm in no danger whatsoever when it happens."</p>
<p>"How much?"</p>
<p>She blinked.</p>
<p>"How much does it happen?" he clarified. "I haven't noticed it before."</p>
<p>The girl shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "As I said, not often - sometimes here or there my body forgets to breathe when I'm asleep, only for a few minutes though."</p>
<p>He looked up at her hopefully. "And then you start breathing again?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "And then I start breathing again."</p>
<p>"Okay," he said slowly, mulling the information over in his head. "So... if it happens again what should I do?"</p>
<p>Again, she shrugged. "I mean, you don't really need to do anything... if it makes you feel better though, wake me up."</p>
<p>Finally, a small smile stretched across his lips. "Yeah, I'd like that."</p>
<p>Shooting the demon a brilliant smile, the girl lifted one of his hands to her lips, pressing a soft kiss into the palm of his hand, dark eyes sparkling. Beel felt his own mouth curl into a smirk; God on high, he adored her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonus: </p>
<p>Their tender moment was interrupted by a set of thundering footsteps running down the corridor. The door was thrown open to reveal a dishevelled Belphegor, his wide panicked eyes spying his brother.<br/>"Beel, who's dying!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lucifer x pregnant!MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luci finds out he's gonna be a dad :) maybe a little ooc but I like him soft.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair in frustration at having once again found his thoughts ambling away from the paperwork on his desk and to his fiancée. Her behaviour had been strange as of late, and while at first the demon had attributed the barely perceivable changes to his over-protectiveness he came to the conclusion that at present it had carried on for long enough to legitimately warrant his concern. Had she changed her mind and no longer wished to wed him? His stomach dropped at the thought. Either that or he had somehow offended her, but again, he mused with a frown, having reflected on his behaviour he hadn’t found anything that could have earned her scorn. Maybe it was one of his brothers who did something – Mammon was especially talented in spewing utter stupidity from his lips. </p>
<p> 	Realising his focus was pulled away from his work entirely now, Lucifer leaned back in his chair with another sigh deciding to indulge his thoughts. The best course of action would be no doubt to just ask her – and while he had hoped that given enough time the girl would come to him herself, he felt like he couldn’t afford to wait any longer. The prideful demon couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that his beloved didn’t seem to trust him enough to come share her burdens with him – he had thought they got past that stage long ago. </p>
<p> 	Drumming his gloved fingers lightly on the desk, he lazily scanned the neatly organised room. She couldn’t be seriously ill, could she? Maybe she was just nervous for the wedding? After all, it was only two months to go. That or she really was having second thoughts – no, no it couldn’t have been that, the demon berated himself, unable to hold back a soft smile at the thought of the utter happiness and enthusiasm she had plunged into the wedding preparations with. </p>
<p> 	Shaking his head, Lucifer turned back to his paperwork. Picking up his golden fountain pen to sign the document he had been scanning beforehand, he frowned as halfway through writing his name the ink ran out. Holding back a growl of frustration – it wouldn’t look neat now – he pulled a desk drawer open to retrieve more ink and froze. Sitting there amidst various writing utensils and office stationary was a pair of tiny navy baby boots. The demon frowned, confused. Reaching into the drawer, he carefully grasped the soft footwear and placed it on the desk. What in all the nine circles of hell were baby boots doing in his desk drawer? Baby boots. Baby... wait. Baby. </p>
<p> 	His crimson eyes widened in shock, body freezing as everything clicked together in his brain. Baby boots. The strange behaviour. The demon slapped a hand over his mouth, a quiet chuckle of disbelief escaping through the velvet confines. It couldn’t be, could it? But she had seemed so coy, so secretly pleased like she knew something he didn’t... No, it couldn’t be. </p>
<p> 	Lucifer felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he shut them quickly, burying his face in his hands to stop them escaping down his cheeks. Was he going to be a father? Him, an actual father to a child birthed from his human lover? He shook his head in disbelief, a sudden burning need to find the girl surging through his core; he needed to hear it, from her. Leaping to his feet, he all but ran out of his office bee-lining for the library where he knew his beloved was spending the morning reading.</p>
<p> 	Bursting into the room, his wide eyes quickly spied her sitting curled up in her favourite armchair, a half-full black glossy mug of lukewarm peppermint tea resting on the small table beside her, thick leather tome seated comfortably in her lap. She looked up startled at the noise, dark chocolate eyes lighting up with anticipation at the state she found Lucifer to be in – standing frozen in front of her, eyes hardened in a familiar determination yet so uncharacteristically watery, a delighted grin dancing on the edge of his lips. She couldn’t help but smile, barely holding back a squeal – he must have found it. Shutting the book, she placed it neatly on the table and stood to face him.</p>
<p>“Lucifer?” she asked softly, playing nervously with the golden peacock feather ring on her finger.</p>
<p>The demon eyed her up and down slowly – she’d never looked so perfect to him, soft brown curls messily spun together in a braid, loose strands licking at the creamy porcelain of her skin, eyes shining as she awaited his response. His gaze finally settled on her lower abdomen and stayed there, boring into her skin as though he was trying to see past as to what was inside. </p>
<p>He opened his mouth slowly.<br/>“I found a pair of baby boots in my desk drawer,” he confessed quietly, eyes peeling away from her stomach to settle once again on her face.</p>
<p>She felt her throat tighten, smile growing even larger. </p>
<p>“I must ask” he continued, taking a step closer to her, “had I correctly discerned that...”</p>
<p>“That?” she probed gently.</p>
<p>The demon huffed, smiling softly he shook his head. “No, I need you to say it.”</p>
<p>“Say what?” she teased gently, closing the distance between them. Reaching for his hands, she wrapped her fingers around his gloved ones and gave them a gentle squeeze before pressing his palms into her lower abdomen. Her shining eyes spied his own ones.</p>
<p>“That you and I are going to be parents?” she breathed, absolute unconstrained delight written all over her face. “Because we are, Lucifer. I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p> 	The sentence had barely left her lips before the demon claimed them in a deep, passionate kiss, arm snaking around her waist to press her into his torso while the other wrapped around the back of her neck, thumb dancing circles around the base of her ear. She laughed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, breaking away when she felt moisture on her cheeks to find his watery irises had finally over-spilled. She wiped his tears away lovingly with a breathless giggle.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think you’d be that devastated about it,” she teased.</p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head, an uncharacteristic grin reserved only for her stretching across his lips. “I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Good,” she quipped back, pressing a soft kiss into his lips before nuzzling her face into his shoulder with a contended sigh. “I can safely assume you’re happy then?”</p>
<p>She felt him nod against her head. </p>
<p>“I guess you can say so.”</p>
<p>The demon planted a kiss into the crown of her head, stroking her hair lovingly. His gaze turned serious and he pressed his lover even closer to himself.<br/>I vow to keep you both safe and happy as can be, he promised solemnly to himself. Always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snuggles :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A random little thing with Mammon, Asmo, Satan and Beel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmo eyed the girl distastefully.</p>
<p>"Honey are you really wearing two different shades of grey?"</p>
<p>She shrugged nonchalantly, plopping down heavily on the couch beside Mammon and curling into his side much to the demon's dismay as indicated by his indignant spluttering. She ignored it, eyes drifting shut as she nuzzled into his soft black shirt.</p>
<p>"Does it matter? I'm inside anyway."</p>
<p>"Of course it matters!" Asmo exclaimed, almost rising to his feet in his enthusiasm. "Now while I'm all for a sexy tracksuit, you cannot possibly wear the top from one ensemble and bottoms from another one! That's fashion crime sweetheart."</p>
<p>She exhaled sharply, a small smile painting her lips. "Stop tearing into my fashion sense, especially with Satan sitting right across the room."</p>
<p>The mention of his name attracted the blonde's attention away from his book. He looked up, raising an eyebrow.<br/>"And what exactly do you mean by that?"</p>
<p>The girl waved his question away lazily.</p>
<p>"Oh he's a lost cause" Asmo dismissed, pointedly ignoring Satan's angry huff.</p>
<p>She hummed in a lazy agreement nuzzling even further into Mammon, whose pink face turned crimson.</p>
<p>"H-hey! What d'ya think ya doin' human, snugglin' up to the Great Mammon like that!" He stuttered.</p>
<p>She opened one eye, throwing him a small teasing smile before beginning to push herself up.<br/>"Very well, I'll just flop to the other side - Beel won't reject me, will he?"</p>
<p>The redhead smiled at her in affirmation, swallowing the last bite of his burger and opening his arms. Before she could move however Mammon quickly pulled her back to his side, almost smothering her in his arms.</p>
<p>"Oi! If ya gonna snuggle then ya do it only with the Great Mammon, got it!? I'm your first man, you can only cuddle me."</p>
<p>Satan sputtered, turning red. "Can you please stop saying that?!"</p>
<p>"Aww that's unfair, I want a cuddle too!" Asmo whined, happily throwing himself onto the hugging duo and nuzzling into the girl's neck with a purr.</p>
<p>"Get the hell off her Asmo!" Mammon screamed, trying to shove him off earning a chuckle from the girl below.</p>
<p>Beel blinked, looking at the human-demon pile beside him as a smile slowly spread across his face.</p>
<p>"Group hug!" he declared, throwing his huge arms around them and squeezing, laughing as Asmo and Mammon started groaning.</p>
<p>"My hair!"</p>
<p>"Oi Beel! Ya squishin' me!"</p>
<p>Satan watched from his spot at the table, smiling to himself in quiet amusement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beel x MC (shower sex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW READ AT OWN RISK.<br/>Also my very first ever attempt at a smut fic, the ending is kinda rushed but oh well - enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beel slid into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a quiet ‘click’. He took a moment to appreciate the sleek silhouette moving gracefully behind the shower curtain, the pattering sound of falling water droplets filling the room. A slow smirk stretched across his face, tongue darting out to wet his lips as a familiar hunger seized his being. Slipping out of his damp gym clothes, he run a hand through his hair and made his way towards the bathtub, tracing a pattern over the warm, wet shower curtain to alert his lover to his presence so as not to startle her before pulling it back and stepping in. </p>
<p>He was greeted by the beautiful view of her back, slim arms lifted above her head and fingers tangled in her soapy dark hair. He grunted half in greeting, half in lust, stepping forward to wrap his strong arms around her waist and pull her into his body, placing a tender kiss on her shoulder, shutting his eyes as he inhaled her scent. Although he couldn’t see her face, he felt her smile.</p>
<p>“Back from gym already?” she purred, twisting in his arms to face him allowing the stream of water to rinse her hair. She wrapped her arms around his sculpted torso, a shiver running down Beel’s spine at the feeling of her wet skin on his. She gazed up at him, her face flushed pink, dark eyes gleaming knowingly. She felt his dick throb against her thigh and chuckled lowly, feeling heat pool in her core as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, palms resting on her buttocks and giving them a playful squeeze. </p>
<p>Beel grunted in affirmation to her question, capturing her lips in a slow, needy kiss. His tongue teased a her soft wet lips, sliding past them to run along her teeth before pulling away.</p>
<p>“You taste like strawberries,” he whispered, the low rumble of his voice sending shivers down her spine. She hummed, bringing her hands up to tangle her fingers in his hair before pulling him down for a harder, needier kiss, both of them shutting their eyes against the stream of water droplets cascading down their faces. She rolled her hips against his gently, Beel’s hands grasping around her waist to press her into himself, growling softly as his hardening dick rubbed against her thighs. <br/>She broke away suddenly, sending him a cheeky grin as she brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away gently.</p>
<p>“Wash your hair first,” she chided with a smile, reaching around him to grab some body wash. </p>
<p>Beel frowned in displeasure at the loss of contact, but reached back for the shampoo. The two of them quickly scrubbed themselves down, eager to get back to what they were doing knowing full well that once they were done washing would be the last thing on their minds. </p>
<p>Beel gently swept her hair to the side, grabbing her elbows as he placed soft kisses along her shoulder blades, relishing the feeling of her wet flesh against his lips. Working his way up her shoulder, his tongue darted out of his mouth to slowly ghost up the back of her neck till he reached the base of her ear, teeth nibbling delicately on her earlobe. He felt a shiver run down her spine and smirked, leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek. One arm snaking around her waist, his fingers slipped beneath her breast trailing down her stomach and hipbone, stroking down the inside of her thigh. She spread her legs, allowing him access to her slit. His fingers expertly slid along her wet entrance, warmth pooling in her stomach. A quiet moan escaped her lips, eyes rolling in pleasure as he teased along her clit. He chuckled into her ear, nibbling at it again before sliding his fingers inside her, moving them in and out slowly, hooking them just like he knew she liked. He watched as her face scrunched up in pleasure, lips parted. He felt a rush of excitement stab through his stomach; he adored seeing her come undone for him.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he purred, watching as his words further pulled her apart, desire flooding his senses. </p>
<p>His fingers sped up, earning him another shuddering breath. She squirmed against him, grinding her hips into his hand. Beel couldn’t help but chuckle softly, feeling absolute bliss at pleasuring her like this. Feeling her growing desperate, he finally slid his fingers out bringing them to his mouth and sucking her juices.<br/>“Delicious,” he hummed into her ear, amused at how her breath hitched at his words. </p>
<p>Spinning around in his arms, the girl captured his lips in a hard, needy kiss and he pulled her close. Tongues battling for dominance, her hands slid up and down his body, scratching at his broad muscled shoulders and back. Beel groped at her ass, kneading the soft wet skin, arms sliding up to wrap around her back pressing her further into him, relishing the feeling of her soft breasts squished against his chest. </p>
<p>Growling into the kiss, the girl bit down on his lip aggressively before releasing it and kneeling before him. Running a finger teasingly along his hard member, she smiled up at him coyly, hands gripping his hips as his fingers curled into her hair. Maintaining eye contact with him, she licked gently at his slit, satisfied at how his breath hitched, dick twitching against her lips as she slowly slid it into her mouth. </p>
<p>Beel threw his head back, sucking in a sharp breath, eyes fluttering closed as her soft lips slid up his member, moaning as her warm, moist mouth tightened around his throbbing dick, suckling slowly. She began slowly moving up and down and he looked back down at her, a deep growl sounding in the back of his throat, fingers tightening in her hair. God, he loved it so much, seeing those wide shining dark eyes staring up at him, cheeks pink, face wet, mouth around his cock. It did things to him. She picked up the pace and he pulled harder at her hair, earning a pleased moan from the girl. </p>
<p>Beel began to rock his hips in rhythm with her, chest heaving with deep breaths, pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach. A sudden deep, desperate need rushed through him and he tugged hard at her hair, pulling her away from his cock, before sitting himself down and grasping her hips aggressively, pulling her smoothly towards him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she lowered herself onto his huge cock, crying out as shivers of pleasure run through her torso. Beel buried his face in her breasts, biting at them, and began to rock his hips in time with her riding him. She cried out each time she lowered herself down onto him, back arching back as she gasped his name in pleasure, pained ecstatic moans tearing themselves from the back of her throat. Beel growled into her breasts, teeth sinking into her soft flesh as his arms run up and down her back, groping, scratching, waves of euphoria travelling up his spine at the feeling of her warm, moist insides wrapped around him. </p>
<p>Gripping her shoulders, he quickly and smoothly flipped them so that he was now on top, seizing her lips in a desperate kiss. Losing all inhibition, he grunted deeply as his hips slammed down into her with no mercy. Her cries turned louder as he picked up speed, arms flopping to her sides uselessly as complete and utter pleasure overtook every part of her body as she reached her climax. Grabbing her limp, gasping frame in his arms he brought her up to bury his face in her shoulder, pounding into her, crying out as he finally released deep into her core.</p>
<p>They stayed there like that for a few seconds, bodies pressed against each other, chests heaving, before Beel slowly slid out of her, lying her down carefully before collapsing onto her chest. Neither cared about the water still splashing down onto them. </p>
<p>The girl brought a trembling hand to run through Beel’s wet locks, the demon humming lowly as he nuzzled into her stomach.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell Beel,” she gasped, “you’re amazing you know?”</p>
<p>He pressed a lazy kiss into her skin. “Right back at ya.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lucifer x MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and MC chilling in his study working together. Mentions of Lilith, slight angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucifer?”</p>
<p>The soft enquiry promptly stole the proud demon’s attention from within the folds of his paperwork. Lifting his golden fountain pen from the smooth paper he was scribbling across, he looked up and glanced over his shoulder at the girl sitting on his couch, textbooks and colourful pens scattered neatly over his glass table. </p>
<p>It had become a frequent occurrence for him and the human to lounge in his private office, each completing their designated assignments in a comfortable silence. Although he’d never admit it out loud, the demon had come to cherish the time spent with the girl, looking forward in anticipation to their conversations. </p>
<p>“Yes?” he replied softly, placing his pen down altogether in favour of turning to face her completely in his chair. </p>
<p>She smiled at him kindly, plucking her airpod from her left ear – she always kept one out in case he spoke to her. “I’m going to the kitchen to refill on coffee – want some?”</p>
<p>Lucifer pondered her question with a low hum, before shaking his head. “No, I’m alright thank you.”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he nodded curtly, leaning back in his chair and eyeing her critically. “And perhaps I may suggest you follow my lead – after all, too much caffeine isn’t good for a human, is it?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes with a huff. “Oh please, not you too – do you know how much moaning I’ve already taken from Asmo about how it’ll ‘yellow my teeth’ and ‘is bad for the skin’?” She snorted softly, leaning her cheek on her fist with a lazy grin. “Better not mention to him the negative effects it may have on conception.”</p>
<p>Her humour was lost on the demon whose frown only turned deeper; too late she realised perhaps she shouldn’t have mentioned it to him either. Pushing herself to her feet with a resignated sigh, she grabbed her empty black mug. </p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll get tea.”</p>
<p>“That has caffeine too,” Lucifer immediately countered. </p>
<p>“What the hell am I supposed to drink then?!” she exclaimed, dramatically waving her hands in the air.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. “Water? Juice?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t juice too sugary?” she teased, gliding across the room towards the door. </p>
<p>“Water then.”</p>
<p>“Technically, if taken in excessive amounts even water can serve as a poison to humans.”</p>
<p>Lucifer couldn’t help the grin that tugged at the corners of his lips. “Fine. Don’t drink anything then.”</p>
<p>Her light laugh followed her out of the room.</p>
<p> 	The demon sighed fondly, turning back to his paperwork. It never failed to amaze him just how relaxed and comfortable he felt around her. He thoroughly enjoyed it. </p>
<p>The longer the girl was absent, the more oppressive the initially comfortable silence became and it became harder for him to focus. Leaning back in his chair, he run a hand through his hair with an irritated sigh. Had he truly become so dependent on a human of all beings to be able to properly function? It hurt his pride. Truth be told, he mused to himself, he recently realised how the majority of his thoughts throughout the day were occupied by that very individual; in the midst of council meetings, he found himself wondering how long it’ll be till he can go home and await her inevitable arrival, standing in his doorway with that bright almost cheeky smile, hair tied up in a messy bun with wayward strands falling across her cheeks. He smiled at the image – a soft, genuine smile that reached his eyes, reserved only for her. </p>
<p>The door scraped open once again, and he watched her carefully wander inside, eyes trained on the steaming liquid swishing around in her mug.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare spill that over my carpet,” he teased.</p>
<p>“Shut up and I won’t,” she shot back. Placing the mug on the table, she curled up into the corner of the couch before reaching to pick it up again, sinking into the soft cushions with a contended sigh. Feeling Lucifer’s gaze on her, she looked up at him from beneath the rim of the mug, blowing on the hot tea inside and taking a small sip. </p>
<p>Lucifer nodded towards the discarded airpods. “What were you listening to?”</p>
<p>“Clair de Lune,” she replied, eyes lighting up.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he folded his hands in his lap, surprised. “I hadn’t pegged you as the type.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “What, bet you expected some trap or cheesy pop eh? Well, I’ll have you know that’s not the kind of music I personally enjoy.”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. “What kind of music do you enjoy then?” </p>
<p>She thought for a minute, taking another sip. “Well, obviously classical is my favourite; classical as in the modern term encompassing all the different music periods. From those, I think my favourite would be the romantic period; I absolutely adore Chopin, Debussy, Ravel for example.” </p>
<p>“Seems like we have quite the refined lady in our midst,” he taunted affectionately. </p>
<p>She scoffed, taking a long sip of tea now that it had cooled down. “What about you? Wait, let me guess – trap and cheesy pop?”</p>
<p>The demon laughed loudly. “How did you know?”</p>
<p>She chuckled. “Oh I don’t know, you just seem the type.”</p>
<p>“In all seriousness,” he continued, “I myself am quite a fan of Baroque.”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “What about classical? You seem like a Mozart guy to me.”</p>
<p>Lucifer blanched, sending the girl into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she laughed. “Couldn’t help myself.”</p>
<p>He huffed.</p>
<p> 	They settled into a comfortable silence, the human sipping on her tea.</p>
<p>“I love musical theatre as well,” she finally broke the quiet. Hey eyes lit up and she leaned forward eagerly as a sudden idea sparked in her mind. “Oh, have you seen the musical Hamilton?”</p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head, hiding a small smile behind a gloved hand. She was so adorable when she did that. </p>
<p>“We have to go see it then!” she exclaimed, whipping out her phone. “The songs area so good, let me see when they’re playing it. When are you free?”</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckled softly. “Leave it to me; if you truly wish for us to go see it, I will organise an outing later.”</p>
<p>She sighed, clicking her phone shut and tossing it onto the couch. “Fine, but let me pay this time.” <br/>Lucifer remained silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he spun back round to his paperwork to hide a smirk he knew he’d get in trouble for. </p>
<p> 	The demon picked up his work again, the human behind him content to sip on her tea and ponder. </p>
<p>“Lucifer?” </p>
<p>He hummed in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>“Now that I think about it, I think there’s a carnival coming to town next weekend near where I live; I remember Belphie mentioning wanting to go to a carnival, perhaps we could all check it out if you guys are free?”</p>
<p>The innocent, kind-hearted offer unknowingly sent a spike of pain stabbing at Lucifer’s chest. Taking a deep breath, he quickly collected himself and answered.</p>
<p>“I’m sure my brothers would appreciate that; however, I’m wary of the chaos having all of them up in the human world, even if just for a bit, can ensue.”</p>
<p>But his slip-up hadn’t gone unnoticed; although he wasn’t facing her, he could feel it through the gaze trained on his back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she apologised softly, “had I said something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, not at all,” he quickly reassured. Deciding to play it off, he threw a frown over his shoulder at her, hoping his nonchalant act was enough to convince her. It wasn’t. </p>
<p>The human sighed, uncurling from her couch corner. Placing the half-finished mug of tea on the table amidst her books, she sat tentatively at the edge of the couch, shoulders hunching in as a sadness overtook her. She stared at the table for a few seconds, before looking up at him with a sad smile.</p>
<p>“He never got a change to go to one with Lilith, did he?”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed, turning away. Damn her uncanny ability to always hit the nail on the head – he had recently started suspecting she may be an empath, as ludicrously impossible he knew the idea to be. </p>
<p>“No, he didn’t.”</p>
<p>None of us did.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said softly. </p>
<p>Realising further discussion of the subject was now inevitable, the demon turned back to her with a weary sigh. However, a warmth bloomed in his chest as he laid his eyes on her, finding a sincere compassion radiating from her whole being.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry about what happened with her,” she continued, bowing her head. “I know you all miss her. I wish things could have turned out differently.”</p>
<p>“So do I,” he admitted quietly. He’d never, ever been this vulnerable with anyone, but somehow with her it felt right. </p>
<p>She glanced at him, reading the reluctance in his posture. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, though if you ever need to get something off your chest I’m always here to listen.”</p>
<p>Her words earned her one of those soft, genuine smiles, reserved only for her. </p>
<p>“I know,” he answered. </p>
<p>Silence settled over them again. </p>
<p>Sighing softly, the demon made to turn back to his paperwork when the girl suddenly surged to her feet. He barely had time to frown before her arms were around him, head buried in his shoulder. Startled, he froze for a second before bringing his arms around her and melting into her warm embrace. </p>
<p>“You’re an amazing older brother, you know?” she whispered into his ear. </p>
<p>Lucifer’s heart clenched at the words.</p>
<p>“Not good enough,” he breathed finally, so quiet the girl barely caught the words. Her arms tightened around him.</p>
<p>“The best,” she countered, tone laced with finality. </p>
<p>She gave him one last squeeze before letting go, and smiled at him – a wide, warm, genuine smile, eyes glinting with tender admiration; and just like that, with one look, the pain in Lucifer’s chest slowly but surely ebbed away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Satan x MC (feat. the brothers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC faints from over-working - rushed ending (as usual). Not my best work but oh well, let's give it a try :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>The sharp enquiry startled the groggy girl out of her daze long enough for her to turn her head towards its source. As soon as her glassy eyes landed on Satan’s stiff form however, the world began swimming again. Having arrived at the house of Lamentation almost an hour ago, the two had settled in Satan’s room, the demon himself browsing through a book he had recently picked up, every so often glancing up at the girl working at his desk. The handsome demon had noticed his lover becoming increasingly pale and miserable over the past few days; when confronted, she had smiled tiredly and assured him it was just a busy week. Still, knowing how overly-ambitious she was he had decided to watch over her as she worked to make sure she didn’t push herself too far. </p>
<p> 	Lying the book down on the small table beside his armchair, Satan rose to his feet, a concerned frown chiselled into his features. </p>
<p>“You don’t look too good.”</p>
<p>She hummed back absent-mindedly, before blinking deeply a couple of times.  “I feel dizzy.”</p>
<p>He rushed over to her side, bending down to her level. Cupping her rolling head in his hands firmly, he searched her face. </p>
<p>“You’re extremely pale love; come, lie down and I’ll get you water okay?”</p>
<p>Grasping her forearm steadily, he circled his free arm around her waist and pulled her up slowly. As soon as she had started moving, the girl knew that had been a bad idea; her gut dropped as black spots began dancing in the corners of her vision.</p>
<p>“Too late,” she mumbled, eyes fluttering closed, Satan’s malachite gaze widening in alarm the last thing she saw before succumbing to the darkness. </p>
<p> 	Satan swore as her knees gave out, catching her as she slumped forward. He carefully lowered her dead weight to the floor, calling out to her. Gently laying her head on the ground, he tilted it back and leaned down placing his ear by her nose as his fingers slid to her neck. Having found a slightly weakened yet steady pulse and breathing, he puffed out a sigh of relief before straightening back up. He patted her cheeks softly.</p>
<p>“Love, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>Her pale face remained impassive. </p>
<p>Realising there was nothing more he could do, the demon sank back on his haunches and grasped her hand in his. It was cold. He cursed himself mentally – how had he not noticed she was that exhausted? He’s supposed to look out for her, take care of her; clearly, he did a lousy job of it. Running his fingers gently over her face, he patted her cheeks again.</p>
<p>“Come on love, wake up. Can you hear me?”</p>
<p>Grasping her shoulder, he gave her a little shake, followed by a stronger one.</p>
<p>Anxiety stirred in his gut; she was completely unresponsive. Although he knew he was the most adept out of all the occupants of the house when it came to human physiology, a sudden extreme feeling of isolation in the big, dark room had Satan’s throat constricting in a strange urge to call for help. Turning back to his unconscious lover, he once again tried calling to her, once again receiving no response. Not leaving her side, he turned his body towards his door. </p>
<p> 	“Lucifer!” he shouted, urgency lacing his voice. Although their relationship was a funny one, Satan placed the most trust in his oldest brother to know what to do in such a situation. “Lucifer! Mammon, Levi, get Lucifer!”</p>
<p> 	His desperation must have very clearly communicated through his voice since not a full second later his door burst open, a dishevelled Mammon appearing before him.</p>
<p>“Oi, what’s the big deal?! What are you screaming for-“</p>
<p>His irritated rebuke died on his lips as he spotted the limp figure lying on the floor. Levi appeared right behind him, eyes widening. </p>
<p>“Oh shit!” the white-haired second-born exclaimed, hurrying into the room. </p>
<p>“Get Lucifer,” Satan snapped, turning to gaze worriedly at the girl's face again. </p>
<p>Mammon was about to spin on his heel and abide the order before Levi bolted from the door, throwing a sharp “I’ve got it!” over his back. Sinking to his knees beside the immobile girl, Mammon’s hand hovered over her unsurely. </p>
<p>“What the hell happened!?”</p>
<p>“She fainted,” Satan mumbled in reply, eyes never leaving her face.</p>
<p>“I can see that!” his brother snapped, hand finally coming to rest gently on her forehead. “Why did she faint?”</p>
<p>A spark of irritation danced through Satan’s chest at the older demon’s demanding tone, but his worry over his lover won over his anger. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure, though it’s most likely exhaustion.”</p>
<p>Mammon’s eyes saddened. “She’s cold.”</p>
<p> 	Another voice sounded from the doorway. </p>
<p>“How long has she been out?”</p>
<p>Glancing up, the two demons found Asmo surveying the scene apprehensively, arm crossed over his chest. </p>
<p>Satan blinked, trying to concentrate. “4 minutes?”</p>
<p>Asmo frowned. “That’s a bit long, for a human, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Before Satan could reply hurried, heavy footsteps sounded in the corridor. Asmo glanced behind himself before darting out of the doorway, allowing a stone-faced Lucifer to stride through. Mammon scrambled back, making space for him to kneel beside the human. </p>
<p>“How long has she been unconscious?” Lucifer echoed Asmo’s earlier question, checking her breathing and pulse for himself.</p>
<p>“Around 5 minutes now,” Satan replied, watching his older brother carefully. “I think she should have steadied a bit now.”</p>
<p>Rising back up, Lucifer nodded briefly. Adjusting her head, he eyed her critically, softly calling out her name. Not receiving a response, he swiftly shuffled over to her legs and raised them, leaning her calves against his shoulder. Satan bit his lip in frustration; how could he have forgotten about the legs!?</p>
<p>Catching his younger brother’s expression, Lucifer sent a tight smile his way. “Don’t worry Satan, I’m not surprised given the anxiety of the situation you forgot a thing or two, it didn’t do any harm.” </p>
<p>Satan sighed unhappily, none-the-less grateful for the older demon’s attempt at comforting him. </p>
<p>Behind Lucifer, Mammon shuffled around discontentedly. “Any improvement?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Lucifer answered patiently, noting the arrival of Beel and Belphie in his peripheral vision. Gratitude stirred in his stomach as Asmo softly explained the situation to them. </p>
<p> 	 It took another minute or two before colour returned to the girl’s face. Her eyes fluttered open, glancing around blearily. Lucifer smiled at her softly, calling her name.</p>
<p>Satan’s heard soared as her unfocused gaze spied Lucifer’s piercing red eyes in response to his call. He squeezed her hand in relief, attracting her attention. He smiled at her softly, running his fingers tenderly through her hair. </p>
<p>“Hey kitten, you’re okay now.”</p>
<p>She frowned at him, groaning weakly. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“You passed out,” Lucifer informed her curtly, carefully placing her legs back down before leaning over her and placing the back of his hand against her forehead, feeling for her temperature. “How are you feeling now?”</p>
<p>A disconcerted grunt bubbled in her throat and she shut her eyes with a deep sigh. </p>
<p>Lucifer grinned slightly, giving her cheek a fond pat. “It’s okay, take your time. You were out for a while.”</p>
<p>Sighing in relief, Satan grasped her hand with both of his and rubbed soothing circles into her knuckles.<br/>
She squeezed back, eyes fluttering open. She shot him a lazy grin. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>He chuckled breathily, bringing her hand up to place a soft kiss in her fingers. “Don’t be silly; if anything I should be apologising, I should have noticed just how unwell you were feeling.”</p>
<p>The girl frowned at him sharply, the sudden clarity in her gaze sending a jolt of surprise through the demon. “Don’t blame yourself for my own idiocy, idiot.” </p>
<p>A vibrant chuckle sounded from behind Lucifer’s broad back, and a head of white popped into the human’s line of vision. </p>
<p>“Good to see you’re alright,” Mammon grinned in relief, running a hand through his hair. “Jeez, trust you to go scaring us like that!”</p>
<p>“Shut up Mammon,” Levi grumbled. </p>
<p>“Oi!”</p>
<p>One annoyed sigh from Lucifer was enough to silence the two. </p>
<p> 	Turning back to the oldest demon, the girl eyed him questioningly. </p>
<p>“Can I get up now?”</p>
<p>Lucifer nodded. “Slowly, if you feel like you can.” </p>
<p>With Satan’s careful help she slowly sat up, allowing him to pull her into his chest, arms circling around her waist. He pressed a soft kiss into her temple and she allowed herself to melt into him with a contended sigh. </p>
<p>“Don’t scare me like that again,” he murmured quietly into her hair.</p>
<p>She chuckled, nuzzling lazily into his shoulder. “I won’t, promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lucifer x MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC gets a migraine (they seriously suck) and Lucifer helps out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth be told, Lucifer hadn’t been overly worried when his young human lover came knocking at his door with complaints of a headache; it was a common ailment among mortals, and completely non-lethal. </p>
<p> 	A sliver of irritation stirred in his chest at the soft knock that pulled him from his paperwork; he so despised being interrupted while working, especially by the idiotic antics of his younger brothers which was the case around 90% of the time. However his vexation quickly died down as recognition of the almost silent footsteps and gentle knock sparked through his mind. He placed his pen down.</p>
<p>“Come in,” he called, leaning back in his chair. The heavy oak door swung open, and the sight of the pale figure shuffling through his doorway quickly erased the smile forming on his lips.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he questioned firmly, rising to his feet.  </p>
<p>The auburn-haired girl standing before him chuckled softly through a heavy sigh, rubbing her eyes. </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, I’m just getting a bit of a migraine and wanted somewhere quiet to lie down.” She rolled her eyes, happily leaning into the demon’s touch as he carefully grasped her forearms with his long, gloved fingers. “My room has practically become a social hub at this point.”</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled at her ruefully. “Ah yes, I do apologise for my brothers; I can speak to them about it, if you wish.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, smiling softly. “You know I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Another wave of stinging pain erupted behind her eyes and she groaned, screwing her eyes shut and nuzzling into the demon’s chest.</p>
<p>Though he managed to hold back a weary sigh, Lucifer couldn’t help but roll his eyes – his human could be so dramatic. But none-the-less, he tenderly placed a hand on the small of her back and led her towards his bed.</p>
<p>“Lie down. Do you need anything? Water perhaps?” </p>
<p>She slid beneath the silky black covers, burying her face in the pillow. She breathed in deeply, savouring the smell of her beloved demon flooding her currently super-sensitive senses. It brought her some comfort from the trepidation bubbling in her stomach; although she no longer got migraines as frequently as she used to, the ones that did pop up once in a blue moon were lethal. Realising Lucifer was still looming over her expectantly, she shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’m good. Just no lights please.”</p>
<p>Lucifer nodded. “Very well. I’ll only keep the desk lamp on as I work, is that alright?”</p>
<p>An affirmative hum sounded from within his covers. Exhaling in fond amusement, the first-born turned back to his desk.  </p>
<p> 	It was only half an hour later that a quiet whimper once again halted his work.</p>
<p>“Lucifer?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” he answered distractedly, eyes still darting over the documents in front of him; so absorbed was he in his task that the weak panic lining the quiet summon was completely lost on him. The next sentence however effectively jerked him out of his stupor.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna throw up.”</p>
<p>His head snapped towards her, eyes widening as he realised the pale, shivering human in his bed indeed did look like she was about to puke. Darting to his feet, he carefully yet urgently yanked her up and ushered her into the adjoining bathroom. Falling out of his gentle grip, she hastily threw the toilet seat up and gathering her hair in a shaking fist lurched forward, retching. A cool, steady hand wrapped around her own trembling one, prying the bundled hair out of her vice-like grip. She relented, opting instead to grip onto the toilet bowl as a sharp, stabbing pain flared through her head. Choking out a pained whimper, she had no time to recover before jerking forward again, violently spewing out the contents of her guts. Lucifer slid his free hand beneath her armpit, trying to hold hear steady while giving her enough room to vomit. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, you’re okay,” he reassured her, voice taking on so soft a tone that if she had the presence of mind she would have marvelled at the possibility of such an event occurring. However she was too busy choking into the toilet, trying desperately to command her straining torso muscles to relax. Pain once again erupted in her head, lights dancing in the corners of her vision. </p>
<p>“L-Lucifer,” she stuttered out past a pain-filled wail, shutting her eyes against the tears threatening to spill down her burning cheeks. </p>
<p>She felt him press a soft kiss into her ear. </p>
<p>“I’m here,” he whispered soothingly, “I’m right here.”</p>
<p>	It took another few minutes for the girl’s gasps to finally subside. Her tired body slumped back against Lucifer, eyes fluttering closed as his fingers curled around her forearms, keeping her up. A twinge of panic shot through the demon’s chest at how suddenly limp the human in his arms grew, though it quickly subsided when a sweating, trembling hand came to rest on one of his own. Reaching around the exhausted girl, he grabbed a piece of paper and carefully wiped her mouth before tossing it into the toilet and flushing the water. Turning her to face him, he cupped her chin, causing her eyes to flutter open. She gave him a weary smile. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” she croaked, voice cracking.</p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head with a sigh, gathering her into his arms and planting a kiss in her hair. “Don’t be.”</p>
<p> 	He carried her out of the bathroom and gently sat her on his bed, softly commanding her to wait as he strode over to his desk and poured her a glass of water before swiftly returning and offering it to her. She accepted with a smile, taking a few sips before placing it on the wooden bedside table. </p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>The demon settled himself on the edge of the bed, studying his human with sharp crimson eyes. </p>
<p>“You should have informed me you weren’t feeling well.”</p>
<p>She grinned at him weakly. “I did.”</p>
<p>“No,” he countered. “You said you had a headache.”</p>
<p>“Migraine,” she corrected. </p>
<p>A frown marred Lucifer’s brow. “Are they not the same thing?”</p>
<p>The girl reflexively shook her head, immediately regretting the action as pain once again spiked behind her eyes. She grimaced, not quite managing to hold back a groan, eyes screwing shut against the pain. She felt Lucifer grab her hand, soothingly running his thumb over the knuckles. Upon opening her eyes again the human was surprised to find an intense worry gleaming in her lover’s irises. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Lucifer apologised sincerely. “I hadn’t realised.”</p>
<p>The girl was about to shake his concern away when she remembered what such an action would entail. Instead, she gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>Lucifer studied her face intently. “Is there anything you need? Anything I should do?”</p>
<p>She grinned weakly, already sliding under the covers. “I need sleep.”<br/>

“Very well,” he nodded, tucking her in. Swooping down, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Rest, my love.”<br/>

She drifted off to the feeling of his gloved fingers running through her hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Group text - poetry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was bored and this happened. Some swearing, some adult stuff (Asmo is Asmo after all), Mammon gets bullied - the general shenanigans, lil bit ooc. Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone doesn't get it:</p>
<p>Trashman = Mammon<br/>Otaku = Levi<br/>Hoe = Asmo<br/>Cinnamon roll = Beel<br/>Sleepy bby = Belphie </p>
<p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>MC: </strong>Hey guys, I wrote a poem</p>
<p>I am trash<br/>
I want to cry<br/>
Give me love<br/>
Or I will die </p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>NOOO NO DYING!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Otaku: 🙄😐</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Hoe</strong>: Nooooo baby boo, you're not trash at all 💖</p>
<p>        What's wrong? xx</p>
<p><strong>Cinnamon roll: </strong>Are you hungry?</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>No Beel I'm not hungry 😂❤</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>Don't you worry, the Great Mammon will cheer you up! You'll be splitting <br/>
                  Your sides with laughter before you even know it!</p>
<p><strong>Sleepy bby:</strong> Mammon is trash<br/>
                   A scumbag too <br/>
                   Hope he gets sick <br/>
                   And dies of flu </p>
<p><strong>Otaku: </strong>LMFAO 😂😂😂😂😂</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>LOOOL BELPHIE I'M DONE😂😂</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>HEY!</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong> 😂😂😂</p>
<p><strong>Trashman</strong>: Have some respect for your older brother!</p>
<p><strong>Cinnamon roll: </strong>😂😂 good one Belphie </p>
<p><strong>Trashman</strong>: 😐</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>Artistic awakening </p>
<p><strong>Hoe</strong>: I am hot<br/>
        You wanna fuck?<br/>
        Get on your knees<br/>
        My cock you'll suck</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>Ayyy that's actually pretty good you know?</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>EWW THE FUCK ASMO</p>
<p><strong>Otaku: </strong>That's rank af 😣</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>Thank you MC, I know! 😘</p>
<p>         You're the only one who here who can appreciate true art </p>
<p><strong>Otaku: </strong>True art my ass</p>
<p><strong>Trashman:</strong> How can you say that's good!?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>MC: </strong>Why don't you try yourself if you're so smart?</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>Oh this should be interesting</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>Just you wait! I'll drop a bomb-ass poem!</p>
<p><strong>Otaku: </strong>Well, we're waiting</p>
<p><strong>Sleepy bby:</strong> Don't get your hopes up</p>
<p>                   It's Mammon after all</p>
<p>
  <strong>MC:😂😂😂</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Otaku: </strong>He's taking time</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>He needs time to think</p>
<p><strong>Sleepy bby: </strong>Is he even capable of such a complex activity?</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>I mean it does take a special something to think up all his shitty scamming<br/>
schemes so I guess there's at least a brain cell or two in there</p>
<p><strong>Otaku</strong>: Lmao make that like a half 😂</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>  😂😂😂</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>Come on Mammon! We're all waiting!</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>Row row row your boat <br/>
                  Gently down the stream<br/>
                  Tip your brother overboard <br/>
                  And listen to him scream </p>
<p><strong>Otaku: </strong>That's cheating!</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>Oh come on Mammon</p>
<p><strong>Sleepy bby: </strong>How original.</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>Hey shut it! I didn't have enough time, if y'all weren't pressuring <br/>
                  me so much I'd have done better!</p>
<p>                  Yeah, I can make the best poems out of all of you!</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>Yes yes we know Mammon</p>
<p><strong>Trashman:</strong> Oi!</p>
<p><strong>MC:</strong> I'm agreeing with you!</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>Like hell you are</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>Hippity hoppity<br/>
        You clit's my property </p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>Asmo shines again</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>Now that's just shit </p>
<p>                  And y'all hating on me </p>
<p><strong>Otaku: </strong>Your one was still worse lol</p>
<p><strong>Trashman:</strong> Well we haven't seen one from you yet Levi</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>Good point!</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>Levi! Levi! Levi!</p>
<p><strong>Otaku: </strong>Mammon is sad<br/>
            He can't get laid<br/>
            No girl comes close<br/>
            Even if paid </p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>LMFAO I'M FUCKING DYING!😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>Now <em>that's </em>called art</p>
<p><strong>Sleepy bby: </strong> 😂😂 yess Levi</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>You know what, fuck you all.</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>Aww don't be upset Mammy</p>
<p>You know we love youu</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>Don't call me Mammy</p>
<p>                  Besides, Levi is one to talk!</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>Oof</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>You know, I'm sure if Levi actually tried he'd be more successful<br/>
         in the bedroom than you Mammon</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>As if</p>
<p><strong>Otaku: </strong>OI DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS ASMO!!</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>I'm defending you ?!?!?!</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>You guys are an actual mess😂😂</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>Me!?!?!? A mess!?!?!?!?</p>
<p>        I am perfection! </p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>You're a perfect mess</p>
<p><strong>Hoe: </strong>... I don't know how to feel about that </p>
<p><strong>Sleepy bby:</strong> I'm a mess</p>
<p><strong>MC: </strong>We know Belphie </p>
<p><strong>Sleepy bby: </strong>Thanks </p>
<p>
  <strong>MC:😁💖</strong>
</p>
<p>Thanks, you guys actually cheered me up you know </p>
<p>Ilyyy ❤❤❤</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>Hell yeah! Of course the Great Mammon would make you happy!</p>
<p><strong>Sleepy bby: </strong>Someone *please* wipe him out of existence </p>
<p><strong>Otaku:</strong> Lmao go ask Lucifer</p>
<p><strong>Trashman: </strong>HEY!!</p>
<p><strong>Sleepy bby: </strong>Nah too much effort</p>
<p>
  <strong>MC:😂😂😂 </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Brothers x MC (part 1?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know when your loved one has a bad day and takes it out on you without meaning to? What about when it's all 7 of your favourite demons? (well technically 6 - Beel is too much of a cinnamon roll 💖)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This turned out a looooot more angsty than planned 😂 there will probably be a part 2 where everyone makes up but we'll see if/when I'm bothered to write it &lt;3</p>
<p>Also small warning swearing is involved and it gets a little vulgar towards the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon was the one who broke the last straw.<br/><br/>Albeit by complete accident, it was his irritated off-hand comments (that she wasn't even meant to have heard in the first place) that opened the floodgates that had been building up for the past few days.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It all started with Asmo and his little snide remarks.<br/><br/>"Morning," the girl chirped as she slid into her usual seat at the breakfast table, tangled bed-head pulled into a messy bun keeping the wayward strands out of her face. Pulling down the sleeves of her sweater in an attempt to shield her palms against the chilly morning air, she reached across the table piling a bagel and salad onto her plate.<br/><br/>Beel hummed in greeting from his seat beside her, smiling at her through a mouth full of food earning a laugh from the girl.<br/><br/>"You're up early for a Saturday," Lucifer noted quietly, studying the girl from above the rim of his mug as he took a sip of coffee.<br/><br/>She shrugged, focused on digging jam out of the almost empty jar.<br/><br/>"I just woke up like that."<br/><br/>A quiet huff stole her attention away to the only remaining occupant of the table, who had been uncharacteristically silent.<br/><br/>Asmo eyed her distastefully, leaning his chin delicately on his fist.<br/><br/>"Your hair is absolutely abysmal boo."<br/><br/>Her movements slowed as she studied him curiously, unsure of the seemingly genuine repulsion lacing his expression - or was she just imagining it?<br/><br/>"You know I never bother with my hair on weekends Asmo," she tried to laugh him off good-naturally.<br/><br/>Asmo rolled his eyes, rising to his feet abruptly.<br/><br/>"Yeah."<br/><br/>Grabbing his plate, he strutted out the room not sparing her another look.<br/><br/>She glanced at Beel with a small frown.<br/><br/>"What's up with him?"<br/><br/>The gentle giant shrugged, piling more food onto his plate.<br/><br/>"Who knows. Maybe he's out of his favourite nail polish or something."<br/><br/>"Good guess Beel," Lucifer praised him nonchalantly, not lifting his eyes from the newspaper laid out neatly beside his plate. "He'll be over it come lunch."<br/><br/>Beel smiled dreemily. "Mmmm, lunch."<br/><br/>The girl laughed. "Beel, you're literally eating breakfast right now!"<br/><br/>Any further conversation was interrupted as one avatar of Greed strode into the room.<br/><br/>"The Great Mammon has arrived suckers!"<br/><br/>"Who are you calling a sucker?"<br/><br/>"Eek, Lucifer! Didn't see ya there haha..."</p>
<p>But Asmo wasn't over it by lunch. He wasn't over it for the next few days, slyly throwing shade at the human wherever the opportunity arose. The girl started wondering if she had done something to upset the avatar of lust, but no - perhaps it was just the stress of upcoming finals.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After Asmo came Satan.</p>
<p>From the very beginning he had taken it upon himself to aid the girl in subjects that might be unfamiliar to humans, such as Devildom law or Magical Creatures - so naturally with exams steadily approaching the two spent most of their time together holed up in the library, noses buried in books. Satan was surprisingly a very patient teacher, and the two always enjoyed studying together and exchanging opinions or discussing topics, which is why it came as quite a surprise to her when upon supplying the wrong answer again the demon snapped at her.<br/><br/>"Are you even paying attention?" Satan growled, eyebrows furrowing in frustration.<br/><br/>She blinked. "I, uh I'm sorry - I just..."<br/><br/>His annoyed sigh cut her off, eyes shutting against the rage building up inside him. "Focus, if you would."<br/><br/>She nodded meekly, ducking her head. "Okay, I'm sorry."<br/><br/>Needless to say, after quite a few more such incidences she decided to cut their study session short under the false pretext of having promised to fetch snacks for Beel from Madame Screams. <em>Oh well</em>, she mused, <em>everyone has off days; we'll make it up next time</em>.<br/><br/>The next study session was cut short as well. So was the one after.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Amidst all the exam preparations, the brothers still managed to have their weekly movie night. Snuggled in between a munching Beel and a snoozing Belphie, the girl watched in quiet amusement as Mammon and Asmo argued about which movie to watch.<br/><br/>"We ain't watchin' none of your porn shit Asmo!"<br/><br/>"Excuse me!? It's a romance movie - I'm not a vulgar scoundrel like you Mammon!"<br/><br/>"Romance my ass! You're so lame!"<br/><br/>"Oh as if your shitty cowboy movie's any better you fucking twat!"<br/><br/>She flinched slightly as Satan's fingers audibly tightened around the mug in his hand.<br/><br/>"Lame lame laaaaaaaame," Levi moaned from where he was buried in his phone on the other couch. "I say we watch the latest episode of-"<br/><br/>"Oh hell nah!" "No way!" The two arguing demons chorused, suddenly in perfect agreement.<br/><br/>"We watched your stupid anime last week!" Mammon argued.<br/><br/>"And the week before, even," Asmo added, crossing his arms and studying his nails.<br/><br/>"S-stupid anime!?" Levi stuttered, face turning red as he rose in his seat. "How DARE you call that beautiful masterpiece 'stupid anime', honestly you normies have no respect at all for otaku's like me which is exactly why - "<br/><br/>"Enough," Lucifer interrupted, rubbing his face tiredly. "Let's vote - who wants Mammon's movie?"<br/><br/>Mammon raised his hand. He glanced around the room awkwardly till his eyes settled on Beel and lit up.<br/><br/>"Hey Beel, want some super-spicy newt-chips?"<br/><br/>Beel's hand went up.<br/><br/>"Oh come on, that's cheating!" Levi exclaimed.<br/><br/>Lucifer ignored him. "Who wants Asmo's movie?"<br/><br/>Asmo's hand shot up, Satan joining him with an eye roll. The girl raised her hand as well.<br/><br/>"It's settled then," Lucifer concluded. "Majority voted for Asmo's choice. Put the movie on."<br/><br/>Asmo clapped excitedly, slotting the CD into the player as Mammon collapsed onto the couch complaining.<br/><br/>"How's that the majority!? Ya didn't vote Lucifer, neither did Belphie or Levi."<br/><br/>"Belphie's asleep so he won't care either way, I'm awake but don't care either way, and Levi wants anime," the first-born explained.<br/><br/>Levi tutted angrily, glaring at the human squished between the twins. "So much for 'best friends'."<br/><br/>She smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry Levi, but they do have a point. I'll happily watch the episode with you after though?"<br/><br/>While the third-born would have usually shyly jumped at the opportunity, his glare only deepened.<br/><br/>"Fucking normie," he seethed, grabbing his phone and angrily stomping out of the room, ignoring his brothers calling after him.<br/><br/>"Oi Levi, chill!"<br/><br/>"You're behaving like a spoilt child."<br/><br/>"Come on Levi, it's about to start."<br/><br/>But he didn't return, and the movie started.<br/><br/>Feeling quite guilty, the girl slipped out her phone and tapped open Mononoke Land. Sending 100 AP to Leviachan, she quickly typed out a little message to go with the virtual gift - 'we good right?'<br/><br/>It took a minute for her phone to ping. He sent the AP right back to her.<br/><br/>He didn't watch the episode with her the next day, or the day after. He didn't let her into his room at all.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>While none of the brothers had been openly hostile towards her, it was a continuous stream of little things that gradually sent her self-esteem spiralling down. Even Lucifer seemed more snappy with her, and Belphie stopped seeking her out to nap on her. The only brother who hadn't changed his behaviour towards the human was Beel, but balanced against the others it wasn't really enough. The girl however tried to remain positive and treat her beloved demons with the same kindness and respect as always - after all, exams were almost upon them and the brothers must be all stressed which is completely okay because everyone can have a few bad days and they don't mean it right? That's what she mentally reassured herself with, walking down the relatively empty RAD corridors making her way to the classroom she was supposed to meet Mammon in so he could walk her home. Nearing the entrance she heard voices inside and stopped right behind the door, curiously listening in to the conversation at hand.<br/><br/>"Come on man, just a couple drinks," came an unfamiliar voice.<br/><br/>"I'll join ya guys as soon as I get the human home," sounded Mammon's voice.<br/><br/>Someone laughed. "Yo dude, you still playing babysitter?"<br/><br/>"It ain't my choice," the second-born snapped. "Lucifer will be up my arse if I don't."<br/><br/>"The house ain't even that far from here, come on just ditch the human - she'll be fine."<br/><br/>"Innit, come on fam - the journey there's half the fun, you'll miss out!"<br/><br/>"Grrrrr," Mammon growled angrily. She could almost see him running a hand frustratedly through his frazzled white hair.<br/><br/>"That fucking human's such a pain the arse. Can't wait for the year to be over to get rid of her already."<br/><br/>Her stomach dropped at his words, cheeks heating up. He doesn't mean it, it's Mammon - he's just being his tsundere self. But the venom in his voice suggested otherwise.<br/><br/>"Thought you said she was chill though?"<br/><br/>"Nah bro, bitch's irritating as fuck - honestly we're all bored of her at this point."<br/><br/>That stung. The girl shut her eyes against the onslaught of tears burning behind her eyelids. She was desperately trying to reassure herself he didn't mean it, her first man was just stressed and lashing out which is natural and she should be understanding -<br/><br/>"She is a snack though, for a human; wouldn't mind banging her."<br/><br/>Mammon's piercing laughter drove the metaphorical knife deeper into her chest.<br/><br/>"Nah man, even Asmo's done with her."<br/><br/>"Thought you said he'd fuck anything with a skirt on."<br/><br/>"Yeah well not that piece of trash."<br/><br/>Loud laughter echoed through the room.<br/><br/>A single tear made it's way past the girl's defences. Wiping it away urgently, she spun on her heel holding her breath lest they hear her and hurried away, knowing that once she started crying she wouldn't be able to stop. She felt completely and utterly humiliated and disgusted by the language they used to describe her, the way they degraded her down to just 'the human' without a name, the way they objectified her body - but worse than that was the searing pain squeezing her chest that of all people it was Mammon who said those horrible things. Mammon, her first man, her confidant, her first true friend she made in this strange new place. God, it hurt. She couldn't help but replay his words in her head, how all the brothers had enough of her, how Asmo - <em>God Asmo, her cute friendly demon who always knew just how to build up her self esteem, who she'd gone on countless shopping sprees with, had countless spa nights with</em>... It had all been a lie?<br/><br/><em>Don't trust demons</em>, Luke's warning blared in her head. She felt like a complete fool.<br/><br/>Whipping out her D.D.D the girl sent Mammon - <em>cuddling in bed, fighting over the popcorn bowl, stumbling after him as he babbled excitedly about his latest money-making scheme</em> - a quick text saying she was staying in the library and would come later with one of the others before hurrying out of the school grounds and back to her room where she could safely cry her heart out, one horrible thought scraping endlessly round and round her skull:<br/><br/><em>My precious boys, the friendships we built - all one big lie.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Having cried herself into a restless sleep, the girl was aroused by insistent knocking on her door.<br/><br/>"Oi! Ya there? It's time for dinner."<br/><br/>Nuzzling tiredly into her pillow she sighed sadly, the spark of anxiety in her stomach quickly sizzling out into a numb dread. She was too emotionally drained to care anymore.<br/><br/>The door burst open and in strode Mammon, clicking his tongue in annoyance at finding the girl sprawled in bed.<br/><br/>"Come on, get your ass downstairs - everyone's waitin' on ya! Family dinner, none of us get to bail - ya ain't special."<br/><br/>"I ain't family," she mumbled bitterly into her pillow, sure her voice was quiet enough that the demon wouldn't hear. He did.<br/><br/>Mammon frowned in confusion. "Huh?"<br/><br/>The girl sighed, turning her face so she could speak more clearly but kept her eyes shut, not wanting to look at him. She felt like she might cry if she did.<br/><br/>"I'm not feeling well."<br/><br/>She missed the way his eyes sparked with alarm. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he shook her hip gently.<br/><br/>"What's up? I know ya came home on your own - which Lucifer's gonna chew ya out for - but anyway, did ya get hurt?"<br/><br/>She shook her head, curling away from his touch much to the demon's growing dismay. He leaned forward.<br/><br/>"Hey, what's wrong?"<br/><br/>"I'm fine, let me sleep Mammon."<br/><br/>"Ya clearly ain't," he snapped, running a hand through his hair guiltily. "Why didn't ya wait for me? We were s'possed to go together."<br/><br/>"Because I'm such a pain in the arse."<br/><br/>Something sparked in his brain at her words.<br/><br/>"W-what, what d'ya mean?"<br/><br/>"Irritating as fuck," she clarified. "You're all honestly bored of me at this point, right?"<br/><br/>It all clicked together and Mammon froze, stunned speechless.<br/><br/>"I...I..."<br/><br/>"You can't wait to get rid of me," she supplied, tears spilling from her eyes. "Asmo keeps criticising me, Satan gets irritated with me when we study, Levi won't talk to me at all, Lucifer's more snappy than usual and Belphie never comes round anymore."<br/><br/>A sob racked her body, snapping Mammon back into action. He rose from the bed, hands reaching out to touch her but stopping just shy of her figure.<br/><br/>"Ya heard that? Look, I was just irritated I didn't mean it-"<br/><br/>"I think you should go now," she interrupted him, wiping her eyes on the corner of the duvet clutched between her shaking fingers.<br/><br/>"No, listen it's all a misunderstand - "<br/><br/>"I get it," she laughed humorlessly, mind spiralling into a familiar dark place. "Not the first time I've been used then discarded. I get it. Go on."<br/><br/>Mammon's eyes hardened at her words, fists tightening as a sudden fierce need to protect the girl flared up in his chest at the thought that someone had hurt her in the past.<br/><br/>"Hold up, what d'ya mean-"<br/><br/>"Leave."<br/><br/>The command activated the pact and Mammon was forced out against his will, door shutting behind him with a loud bang. As soon as he felt the grip of the pact loosen however he immediately spun back around, grabbing the handle intending to storm back in - but his hand snapped away from the handle as soon as it came into contact with it, the demon yelping as his fingers burned. He blinked dumbly.<br/><br/>"She put a binding spell on her door??"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Diavolo's siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay but hear me out - what if Diavolo had a bunch of younger siblings himself? What would they be like? How would they interact with the demon bros? I fully made them on an avatar maker and everything but I'm currently too tired to try and upload them somewhere somehow 😂 I'll come back to it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am absolutely exhausted and low-key don't even know what I've written but you know what, there you go, a nice little fill-in while I work on the brothers x mc part 2. Apologies for any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em><span class="u">Euronymous </span></em></strong><em><span class="u">- second eldest</span></em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Nicknames:</em><br/>
Euri, Ron<br/>
<br/>
<em>Personality:</em><br/>
- eccentric and adventurous<br/>
- always up for trying new things, very sociable and enthusiastic<br/>
- has a cheeky streak, but overall very chill and positive guy<br/>
- tolerant, but doesn't take no shit from anyone<br/>
- he also loves the feeling of power and will sometimes unconsciously lord himself over others (Diavolo puts him in check eek)<br/>
<br/>
<em>Attitude towards siblings:</em><br/>
- loves spending time with Diavolo, super supportive of his idea of uniting the realms and has a lot of ideas to offer to implement in Devildom to make it better; when the two get talking they can go on for hours on end<br/>
- while as the eldest it's Diavolo's role to scold and be strict when his siblings misbehave, Euronymous takes on a more nurturing patient role cheering them up after Diavolo's punishment and calmly explaining where they went wrong<br/>
- but boy does he adore pranking them! (usually with Diavolo's help)<br/>
- cares deeply for his siblings; likes to gently push them out of their comfort zones to try new things, though sometimes can get too pushy<br/>
- feels so proud watching them all grow<br/>
- just a really supportive, energetic boy<br/>
<br/>
<em>Hobbies:</em><br/>
- quite athletic; loves running<br/>
- dabbles in anime<br/>
- his secret passion is gardening; after a long day the best way for him to unwind is go chill in the garden<br/>
- EXPLORING<br/>
<br/>
<em>How he gets on with the demon bros:</em><br/>
- Lucifer = though Lucifer finds him a bit irritating (too energetic for his liking), they mutually bond over the care they have for their siblings<br/>
<br/>
- Mammon = bffs, Euri finds it so funny tagging along with Mammon on his escapades and usually gets scolded by Diavolo for not stopping him<br/>
<br/>
- Levi = not really close, sometimes they chat about anime though one time Euri tagged along with him to the Devildom equivalent of comicon, cosplay and all<br/>
<br/>
- Satan = the two have very interesting conversations about current issues, TV shows etc. sometimes ending in a temper tantrum on Satan's part when the two disagree. Both also have a lot of mutual friends (both are social butterflies) and end up going to events together since they're invited anyway<br/>
<br/>
- Asmo = boy does Asmo love using Euri as a model (since he usually doesn't mind playing along). The two have a bit of a clashing energies though so they don't hand out much.<br/>
<br/>
- Beel = they work out together, find each other's company very relaxing since both are easy-going<br/>
<br/>
- Belphie = not close at all, they clash too much though they're still civil with one another<br/>
<br/>
<em>As a prince of hell:</em><br/>
- governs the 8th circle of hell punishing people who have committed fraud<br/>
- while easy-going with his friends and family, absolutely unrelenting and cold in his duties; not excessively sadistic but dishes out cruel punishments watching completely emotionlessly as they scream under the tortures of his minions, enjoying the feeling of power that comes with ordering them around<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em><span class="u">Amon </span></em></strong><em><span class="u">- third eldest</span></em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Personality:</em><br/>
- soft-spoken and knowledgeable, loves reading books (like a certain someone we know)<br/>
- has a very feminine-like beauty<br/>
- quite shy; people often mistake his quiet studying of their person as contempt and judgment but he's just very perceptive but unsure how to start the conversation<br/>
- bit of a loner, though not at all a pushover<br/>
- the silently intelligent type, you're never too sure what he's thinking; can be a bit sly<br/>
<br/>
<em>Attitude towards siblings:</em><br/>
- Diavolo is so fond of him; often tries to bring him into his and Euri's conversations but he doesn't like expressing his opinions<br/>
- often teased by the triplets, though his sharp comebacks leave them speechless<br/>
- he and Dee love just chilling in the same room in silence, each doing their own thing and exchanging short conversations here and there<br/>
<br/>
<em>Hobbies:</em><br/>
- reading (duh)<br/>
- going on walks; likes being outside<br/>
- OBSERVING PEOPLE; he's so good at interpreting others, he's basically a mind reader - he just sits there huddled up in the branches of a tree watching the demons wandering around in the park below chuckling quietly to himself<br/>
<br/>
<em>How he gets on with the demon bros:</em><br/>
- Lucifer = Lucifer likes him, he's quiet and non-problematic though a bit shady. The two aren't very close but share a mutual respect for each other's intelligence.<br/>
<br/>
- Mammon = one of Amon's absolute favorite idiot to watch is Mammon; that being said, Mammon himself isn't fond of the quiet demon as he always feels like he's judging him (which he is)<br/>
<br/>
- Levi = quite good friends actually, the two can comfortably chill in the same room each in their own world which Levi appreciates. Amon likes reading the mangas and light novels Levi gives him and the two discuss it after.<br/>
<br/>
- Satan = bffs. Book reading, judging people together, though Amon finds Satan's temper a bit irritating sometimes.<br/>
<br/>
- Asmo = lmao Asmo is obsessed with Amon's feminine beauty, Amon is terrified of Asmo; always tries to hide away from him<br/>
<br/>
- Beel = don't really hang out<br/>
<br/>
- Belphie = again, don't hang out; though Belphie likes how quiet Amon is, he can sleep in peace<br/>
<br/>
(Lol acutally the more I'm writing this the more I'm getting Solomon vibes from this guy - but a little less shady and friendlier I guess?)<br/>
<br/>
<em>As a prince of hell:</em><br/>
- governs the 2nd circle; lust<br/>
- KING of psychological torture<br/>
- loves to personally talk to the souls slowly working his way into their minds driving them insane, finds it incredibly satisfying<br/>
- 2nd circle is also close to limbo (1st circle) where people who were good but didn't believe in God chill; he likes popping in there for intellectual conversations with philosophers<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em><span class="u">Adramalech, Lillian, Rimmon </span></em></strong><em><span class="u">- fourth, fifth and sixth eldest (triplets)</span></em><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Adramalech:</strong><br/>
<em>Nicknames:</em><br/>
- Adram, Adi<br/>
<br/>
<em>Personality:</em><br/>
- fuckboy (boy does Diavolo have problems with him)<br/>
- cocky bastard, rule breaker, rebel, has his own moral code<br/>
- bit of a sadist<br/>
- however has very good control over his emotions<br/>
- surprisingly quite responsible with important matters<br/>
- protective over his siblings<br/>
- fun to hang out with if you can take his attitude<br/>
<br/>
<em>Attitude towards siblings:</em><br/>
- he and Diavolo are constantly fighting (much like Mammon and Lucifer); while Diavolo is much more lenient than Lucifer when it comes to his siblings, Adram constantly breaks all boundaries and Diavolo constantly reprimands him for it<br/>
- still, Diavolo knows he can rely on him for really important matters<br/>
- really close with the other two triplets; the three are inseperatable<br/>
- likes to tease especially Amon and Dee but will always be careful to never take it too far and will often reign back the other two triplets when he feels they're taking things too far<br/>
- super protective of his siblings, will only ever be soft for them<br/>
<br/>
<em>Hobbies:</em><br/>
- clubbing<br/>
- pissing off Diavolo<br/>
- basically hangs with the other triplets 24/7<br/>
- going out into the city, chilling in bars and chatting etc.<br/>
<br/>
<em>How he gets on with the demon bros:</em><br/>
- Lucifer = absolutely despises the cheeky bastard who absolutely despises the peacock. That's it. That's the whole relationship.<br/>
<br/>
- Mammon = good friends, always get up to no good together (though sometimes Adram gets a bit too intense for Mammon and while the Great Mammon would never admit he's chikening out Adram usually senses it anyway and loosens up a bit)<br/>
<br/>
- Levi = lmao Levi's terrified of him, Adram teases him so much<br/>
<br/>
- Satan = clashing personalities; while they don't really talk much since they don't have common interests they sometimes bond over their anger and chill together bitching about their older brothers<br/>
<br/>
- Asmo = they don't really get along. Asmo always tries to get his hands on Adram's sculpted torso which pisses the latter off to no end. Apart from that they have nothing in common.<br/>
<br/>
- Beel = again, they work out together and are on the same sports teams. Mutually bond over their protectiveness for their siblings.<br/>
<br/>
- Belphie = not close though if he's not sleeping Belphie likes to join him and Satan in their bitching sessions<br/>
<br/>
<em>As a prince of hell:</em><br/>
- governs over the 3rd and 4th circles (gluttony and greed)<br/>
- sadistic in his punishments<br/>
- absolutely adores having his minions dish out horrific slow torture until the person is begging to stop before abiding, giving them a hope that the pain will be over before personally crushing it; he finds it hilarious<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Lillian:</strong><br/>
<em>Nicknames:</em><br/>
- Lil, lils, Lilly<br/>
<br/>
<em>Personality:</em><br/>
- confident, out-spoken, competitive, stubborn<br/>
- seductive yet very regal; she is the oldest princess after all<br/>
- highly creative<br/>
- can be motherly, especially to her little sister; likes being looked up to by her<br/>
- has much better manners than Adram but is much much worse at controlling her emotions<br/>
<br/>
<em>Attitude towards siblings:</em><br/>
- she's very fond of them, especially Dee; likes hanging out with her to do girl stuff<br/>
- when she gets together with the other triplets, boyy all hell breaks loose; the three can wreck so much havoc<br/>
- though she'd never admit it out loud, she loves it when Diavolo spoils her and takes her out shopping or for dinners together, showing her off during balls and treating her like the princess she is<br/>
- has a hard time controlling her emotions which Euri is a huge help with; he's the only person she's ever been wholly vulnerable with and trusts completely<br/>
- tends to take teasing Amon and Dee too far, but always feels bad after and apologizes<br/>
<br/>
<em>Hobbies:</em><br/>
- ya girl likes art; helps her express her emotions<br/>
- also excells in dance and music<br/>
- anything creative is her forte<br/>
<br/>
<em>How she gets on with the demon bros:</em><br/>
- Lucifer = they're actually really good friends. Occasional outbursts aside, she's very sophisticated like Lucifer yet has a child-like streak he finds very endearing. The two love spending free time together, visiting theatres or discussing things - he also loves when she sings and plays for him.<br/>
<br/>
- Mammon = she almost killed him when he tried to sell her art, but once they made up they surprisingly often team up to make money (I.e. he sells her art with her permission). The two can be really goofy together have frequent sleepovers; they're comfortable to be vulnerable around each other hence become close friends<br/>
<br/>
- Levi = he appreciates how she always tries to talk to him or sneak him out of the room during balls since she knows how much he hates it; while they don't really have much in common or hang out together they're friendly<br/>
<br/>
- Satan = they kinda clash; both have quite explosive personalities (God save Devildom if they ever got into a fight), but Satan appreciates her art<br/>
<br/>
- Asmo = bffs. Both adore being pampered and pampering each other; always go clubbing together and have frequent spa days (much to Mammon's dismay)<br/>
<br/>
- Beel = not that close, though Beel likes how she always makes sure there's plenty for him to eat at balls and they sometimes like to compete while working out<br/>
<br/>
- Belphie = again not close but she allows him to sleep in her room during balls<br/>
<br/>
<em>As a princess of hell:</em><br/>
- governs the 7th circle (violence)<br/>
- completely feral; loses her shit, scratches, bites, tears limbs; hella bloody and gory<br/>
- basically takes her emotions out in her circle<br/>
- minions are there only to clean up the mess<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Rimmon:</strong><br/>
<em>Nicknames:</em><br/>
- Rim, Monni<br/>
<br/>
<em>Personality:</em><br/>
- easy-going, cheeky, friendly<br/>
- low-key doesn't give a fuck about anything<br/>
- kind of insensitive, can be rude but he doesn't realize it (like painfully honest)<br/>
- charming despite accidentally being an asshole<br/>
<br/>
<em>Attitude towards siblings:</em><br/>
- he annoys them all so much lol<br/>
- but at the same time they're especially protective of him since he just doesn't realize it<br/>
- again, triplets = trouble<br/>
- the older triplets tend to take on a guiding role for him<br/>
- poor Diavolo he has to make so many apologies to snobby nobles on his behalf, but does find his brother endearing; finds it hilarious when he insults the demon bros<br/>
<br/>
<em>Hobbies:</em><br/>
- likes making things with his hands (often gets into arts and crafts with Lil)<br/>
- video games<br/>
- despite being rude he is hella charming so loves going out and making new acquaintances; basically the people's man<br/>
<br/>
<em>How he gets on with the demon bros:</em><br/>
- Lucifer = finds him funny, apart from when Monni insults him. Monni doesn't like him much though.<br/>
<br/>
- Mammon = Mammon kind of sees him like another younger brother, same for Monni he sees Mammon as a role model (much to Diavolo's dismay). They be vibing on the same wavelength.<br/>
<br/>
- Levi = THEY GAME TOGETHER SO MUCH YAY LEVI HAS A FREND<br/>
<br/>
- Satan = like Lucifer, Satan finds him funny and the two like to prank Lucifer bonding over their mutual dislike of the proud demon<br/>
<br/>
- Asmo = they hit the clubs together<br/>
<br/>
- Beel = they like eating lunch together; not much is said but the two find each other's company soothing<br/>
<br/>
- Belphie = participates in pranking Lucifer and likes it when Monni lets him sleep on his shoulder at lunch</p>
<p><em>As a prince of hell:<br/>
</em>- governs over the 5<sup>th</sup> circle (anger)</p>
<p>- he basically sits there ‘chatting pleasantly’ with all the people in that circle ‘unknowingly’ insulting them and pissing them off making them lose their shit and in their anger basically massacre each other (he finds it amusing to just sit back and watch)</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Daeva </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span class="u">– the youngest </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em>Nicknames:<br/>
</em>- Dee</p>
<p><em>Personality:<br/>
</em>- bless her heart she’s so sweet and helpful</p>
<p>- always there to cheer everyone up</p>
<p>- hella feisty though; she’s good at manipulation and knows how to get what she wants</p>
<p>- though if she gets pissed she can honestly act like a complete and utter spoilt brat</p>
<p><em>Attitude towards siblings<br/>
</em>- baby of the family; everyone is so protective of her which sometimes annoys her but sometimes she loves basking in all the attention</p>
<p>-looks up a lot to her older sister (they’re the only two girls after all); often confides in her and the two love having girls-only days</p>
<p>- acts as the mediator of the family; when everyone’s arguing she’s usually the one to step in and calm them all down (since nobody would dare make their sweet little sister upset)</p>
<p>- the triplets like to tease her, and she finds it annoying when Diavolo and Euri treat her like a little child; she may be the baby sister but she’s a grown-ass woman for crying out loud</p>
<p>- basically has the whole family wrapped around her finger (though when she does misbehave Diavolo is not afraid to tell her off accordingly) (okay but he still has a soft spot for her)</p>
<p><em>Hobbies:<br/>
</em>- COOKING!</p>
<p>-SHOPPING AND FASHION!</p>
<p>- INTERIOR DESIGN! (the amount of times Diavolo has found her re-decorating the castle…)</p>
<p><em>How she gets on with the demon bros:</em><br/>
- Lucifer = (just like Lillith) oh boy, Lucifer has a <em>HUGE </em>soft spot for her. Will often look out for her at the academy and sneak her treats and small presents, so protective. She likes the attention lol but is also aware of the painful memories forever in the back of his head and takes care to be extra appreciative towards him.<br/>
<br/>
- Mammon = he annoys her so much lol; loves to tease her, finds it hilarious when she gets all upset and pouty. She’s the only person he’ll spend money on.<br/>
<br/>
- Levi = Cosplay. Cosplay. Cosplay. The two could spend <em>days on end </em>cosplaying; Dee loves doing the outfits and makeup.<br/>
<br/>
- Satan = just like Mammon, he likes irritating her and finds it cute. They share a love of cats.<br/>
<br/>
- Asmo = SHOPPING! MAKEUP! MAKEOVERS! AAAAAAH! SHE’S SO CUTE IN THAT SKIRT!<br/>
<br/>
- Beel = bffs. Dee loves to cook for Beel and he loves to eat her food; the two often chill in the kitchen together with Belphie chatting away as she bakes – Beel sometimes helps her as well. They’re really close, she reminds him of Lilith.  <br/>
<br/>
- Belphie = (LILITH). Absolute bffs, Belphie adores her company; loves chilling in the kitchen with her and Beel, often invites her over for them to chill in the observatory talking then falling asleep cuddling. He’s so open with her, trusts her so much, and vice versa.</p>
<p><em>As a princess of hell:<br/>
</em>- governs the 6<sup>th</sup> circle (heresy)</p>
<p>-just like Amon likes psychological play; she’s excellent at manipulations therefore will ‘befriend’ the people gaining their trust before turning their own minds on themselves, implanting the idea of how awful they are etc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Brothers x MC (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yaaay it's here! I know a lot of people were waiting for it, my apologies it took so long - I really liked the first part and didn't wanna mess it up 😅 here's the part 2 - Beel has a talk with MC and the brothers feel guilty. There'll be a final part 3 where everyone makes up!<br/>I hope it's good enough - enjoy! 💖</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lil warning: mentions of a dysfunctional relationship and some swearing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time stills when you enter a certain dark corner of your mind - minutes feel like hours, hours like minutes.<br/>
<br/>
The human lay in her bed, glassy eyes staring unseeingly at the corner of the desk in her line of vision, tears passively leaking down her cheeks. She felt horrible. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face in Mammon's soft cotton black shirt, his strong arms around her, his comforting scent surrounding her, just like all those nights she couldn't sleep and he'd come hold her close until her eyes drifted shut.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Bitch's annoying as fuck, can't wait for her to go."</em><br/>
<br/>
She wanted Asmo to come prancing into her room, scolding her for crying and ruining her gorgeous skin before dragging her to his room and spending the evening pampering her, gossiping and laughing.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"That's really not your colour, darling."<br/>
"Isn't this the shirt we brought together that one time? You said it looked good?"<br/>
"Urgh, that's what I get for humouring the human - clashing colours and sore eyes."<br/>
</em><br/>
She wanted Satan to sit on the edge of her bed in a huff, complaining passionately about the cliffhanger of his latest favourite detective show; exchanging theories with her, giving her that small genuine smile when she launched into explanations of her own building on his theories.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"If you're not going to bother even trying then I suggest you at least allow me to study in peace."<br/>
"I'm sorry Satan, I'm trying my best."<br/>
"Try harder or leave."</em><br/>
<br/>
What about Levi? Sitting side-by-side sprawled on the floor engrossed in a game, shouting and laughing together, hanging on to his every word as he launches into another rant about an anime.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Fucking normie."<br/>
"So much for a 'best friend'."</em><br/>
<br/>
Lucifer's quiet knock on her door, a warm cup of coffee placed on her desk, practically half filled with milk just as she liked it - <em>I expect nothing short of perfection from you-</em><br/>
<br/>
Laying snuggled against Belphie in the planetarium late at night, chatting softly about anything and everything - <em>I'm too tired right now, I'll find you later-</em><br/>
<br/>
"No no no no no," she whimpered curling in on herself, face buried in her pillow as though that would block out all the good memories turning sour. She just wanted to go back to how it was, back to how her boys were before. But what if they'd already had their fun and were now ready to discard her?<br/>
<br/>
Just like<em> he </em>had.<br/>
<br/>
Yes, he'd take her fishing - they both loved fishing. Then he'd disappear for weeks, then come back with her favourite snacks and foods as presents and act like nothing had ever happened. Then once she'd let him back in he'd steal all the valuables in the house and disappear again, then come back again apologise and she'd let him in and he'd live off her; when she'd finally build up the courage to confront him he'd arrange to go out for a meal but then never turn up, then come back again with her favourite snacks and foods as presents and act like nothing ever happened. And she let him back in, every time.<br/>
<br/>
Because she loved him.<br/>
<br/>
Because maybe this really was the last time.<br/>
<br/>
Because this time he might stay.<br/>
<br/>
She was an idiot, that much she knew - repeating the same mistakes over and over. But she didn't want to lose him.<br/>
<br/>
She doesn't want to lose her boys. But what if they're just like him, only using her? What if she lets them do this to her again?<br/>
<br/>
What an idiot she'd be then.<br/>
<br/>
A quiet knock startled her out of her spiralling thoughts. Dread knotted in her stomach, body freezing in a naive hope that whoever was at her door would just leave.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, it's me - Beel. Will you let me in? I just want to talk."<br/>
<br/>
She blinked. Beel?<br/>
<br/>
A sudden intense need for comfort flooded her body and she shot up in bed. Beel, he'd never ever use her right? The sweet giant, he cared so deeply for his family - <em>but you're not his family, are you?</em><br/>
<br/>
He knocked again.<br/>
<br/>
"Please? I brought you some food."<br/>
<br/>
A small smile stretched across her lips, fondness for the thoughtful bean blossoming in her chest. Shutting her eyes, she focused on the magic lacing her door handle and lifted the seal.<br/>
<br/>
She heard him shuffle around before the door creaked open, revealing a mountain of food feat. Beelzebub. She chuckled softly to herself, wiping her cheeks with her trembling knuckles.<br/>
<br/>
Shutting the door behind himself, Beel set the food down on the table (popping a [handful of] grape into his mouth) before sitting in front of the girl, studying her tear-streaked face with a worried expression.<br/>
<br/>
"I know," she smiled dryly. "I look stunning don't I?"<br/>
<br/>
Beel blinked. "Are you okay?"<br/>
<br/>
She shrugged with a sigh. Feeling pressure build up behind her eyes she shut them, slowly shaking her head as the tears fell anyway. Beel enveloped her in a hug, and just like that all her fears that maybe he’d had enough of her too flitted away and she allowed herself to melt into his comforting arms, body trembling with quiet sobs. Beel’s arms tightened around her, heart breaking at the pitiful sounds. He just wanted his family to be happy – he hated seeing any of them so upset, so broken. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.</p>
<p>“My brothers made you sad, didn’t they?” he said quietly.</p>
<p>The girl nodded.</p>
<p>“They didn’t mean to.”</p>
<p>“H-how do you know?” she blabbered, rubbing at her tired wet eyes with her fist. “W-what if t-they’ve had their fun and just grew bored of me and are ready to discard me now?”</p>
<p>Beel stiffened, a cold shock seizing his limbs. Pushing her away from him gently he grasped her shoulders firmly, startling the girl with the intense look he gave her.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling shy under his strong gaze she shrugged, eyes falling to her lap. She fiddled with her fingers in silence, before quietly saying, “They’ve had enough of me. They want me to go now.”</p>
<p>Beel’s frown deepened. “What do you mean? We all love spending time with you, you know that. They may have been rude to you lately but that doesn’t mean they want to get rid of you – quite the opposite, actually. When Mammon came down and told us what happened everyone started fighting. They all feel bad and want to make it up to you.”</p>
<p>“So they don’t lose their toy,” she mumbled bitterly.</p>
<p>Beel blinked, growing more confused and concerned by the second. “You’re not a toy, you’re family.”</p>
<p>She smiled humorlessly, breathing out sharply. “Yeah, family.”</p>
<p>The demon studied her carefully, coming to the conclusion that she was too upset today for him to try and convince her otherwise. Sighing softly in defeat, he rubbed her arm tenderly.</p>
<p>“Okay. How about I stay with you tonight? I’ll just grab some pyjamas and food and we can watch something.”</p>
<p>She glanced up at him, finally giving him a genuine small smile. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><hr/>
<p>              The 6 demons sat in silence in the common room, each lost in his own thoughts.</p>
<p>Mammon sat on the floor leaning against the couch, head resting on the seat as he stared up at the ceiling. He bit his lip guiltily, fiddling with the rings on his fingers as he let out a frustrated huff. He felt absolutely terrible, for once fully aware of how much he messed up, and God did he mess up bad - his beloved human was upstairs crying locked in her room all because of him. Tears burned in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Would you be quiet?” Asmo snapped at him from where he sat perched on the arm of the armchair, staring into the cackling flames of the fire.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say nothin',” Mammon huffed back.</p>
<p>A displeased ‘hmph’ sounded from the lustful demon’s throat, honey eyes glaring at his older brother before returning to stare at the flames, jaw clenching against the heavy disappointment in himself settling in his limbs. He maybe was narcissistic but not stupid – he knew just how cold he could be if he so chose. Never before though had he felt bad about it though – there wasn’t a single aspect of himself that he disliked. It felt strange thinking that maybe he <em>did </em>do something wrong, that the sweet little human hadn’t actually deserved any of his snide remarks. His shoulders sunk. <em>She hadn’t. </em></p>
<p>Levi was in a similar state of denial. He mindlessly tapped away on his phone trying to distract himself from the guilt eating away at him. It was true, he <em>had </em>been hiding away from the girl in one of his moods, but he hadn’t realised she didn’t realise he didn’t mean anything by it. He frowned angrily at the floor. Besides, it wasn’t the first time he shut himself away in his room – he’s a shut-in for crying out loud, it’s what he does! She should know better!</p>
<p>Still, the Lord of Shadows wouldn’t have done something like that to Henry.</p>
<p>Out of all the brothers save Mammon, Belphie was probably the one who felt the worst. He easily noticed something was bothering the girl but had decided the best course of action would be to let her deal with it; that’s how he’d have liked to be handled in the same situation. He hadn’t thought she’d take that as him abandoning her. <em>I didn’t mean to make it worse</em>, he thought to himself morosely, <em>I only thought I’d give her some space… </em></p>
<p>He stretched his legs out across the couch, resting them in Lucifer’s lap. The firstborn stared straight ahead, mentally berating himself on his treatment of the girl; had she ever disappointed him with her grades? Perhaps his persistent reminders that she better not disappoint Diavolo and get top marks in the upcoming exams hadn’t been as necessary as it had initially seemed. Indeed, they only served to put extra unnecessary pressure on the girl. His eyes saddened.</p>
<p>Satan’s fingers trembled as he clutched the book in his lap, knuckles white. He was livid. How many millennia had he spent perfecting his control? How many books had he read, how much knowledge had he collected so that people wouldn’t view him as a mindless rage machine? Rarely now did he find himself so frustrated with his own actions, a dark dread swirling amidst the turbulent feelings at the thought of the precious friendship he may have just irreversibly tarnished. All because he couldn’t control his anger.</p>
<p>The demons were snapped out of their thoughts as heavy footsteps echoed in the corridor, door creaking open to reveal Beel.</p>
<p>“Well?” Mammon demanded hopefully, jolting upright. “She alright? Can I go see her?”</p>
<p>Beel shook his head. “She’s still really upset.”</p>
<p>The temporarily elated atmosphere in the room quickly flattened.</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. “I think a collective apology is in place, wouldn’t you agree?”</p>
<p>“No shit,” Satan spat, slamming his book shut. Levi winced.</p>
<p>Beel’s brows knitted in worry. He rubbed his wrists unsurely. “I don’t think tonight is a good idea. I told her I’d stay with her, and maybe you can try talk to her tomorrow morning?”</p>
<p>“Is she that upset?” Belphie asked softly.</p>
<p>Beel nodded. “She thinks you’ve all grown bored of her and want her to go.”</p>
<p>“What!?” Mammon exclaimed, surging to his feet. “What kinda bullshit is that!?”</p>
<p>“Well, you did say that to her idiot,” Levi commented quietly. Mammon spun on him, glaring.</p>
<p>“Oh, as if you weren’t ignoring her existence for the whole week!”</p>
<p>“Enough,” Lucifer snapped, effectively silencing the two. He turned back to Beel. “Very well, don’t keep her waiting. We’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p>Beel nodded, ducking out of the door.</p>
<p>Asmo sighed sadly. “So what are we going to do?”</p>
<p>Belphie chuckled. “Beel’s probably going to try to feed her.”</p>
<p>Levi rolled his eyes. “That’s a given.”</p>
<p>Silence settled over the room as the boys began thinking. A sudden thought struck Belphie and he sat up.</p>
<p>“Wait, I think I’ve got an idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to say a quick thank you to for everyone's lovely comments, especially on this work but also on all the other chapters - it's really motivating seeing your work be appreciated like that, especially for a shy bean like me! You're all amazing, thank you! 💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Everyone x MC (period shenanigans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mother nature hath cometh calling and I'm suffering, so here's a little idea of MC's first period in the Devildom - only not all demons are familiar with human physiology.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: mentions of blood and menstruation, some swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bursting out of the toilet, the human angrily stomped down the corridor and into her classroom. Of all the times for her period to come, it <em>had </em>to be when she was at RAD wasn’t it? Luckily she had a tampon on her at all times, but still her favourite panties had been stained with blood and she doesn’t have a habit of walking round with an extra pair – she’s not Asmo. Sliding into her chair besides Solomon, she grumpily took her books out of her bag.</p>
<p>Simeon glanced at the girl worriedly. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>She nodded silently.</p>
<p>“Was it one of those horrible demons?” Luke snapped, hands curling into fists as he leaned towards her. “I’ll destroy every single one of them!”</p>
<p>“Calm down Luke,” Simeon chided gently. “We should let her explain before throwing accusations around like that, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>The little angel huffed but sat back down reluctantly.</p>
<p>Realising they were still waiting for an answer, the girl sighed wearily rubbing her eyes. “It’s nothing, I’m just annoyed my period came right in the middle of the day.”</p>
<p>Simeon raised his eyebrows, Luke’s cheeks turning red.</p>
<p>“Oooh, okay.”</p>
<p>Solomon chuckled at their reactions before turning to his fellow human. “Don’t worry about it, it’s natural after all.”</p>
<p>She nodded glumly. “I know, but I still feel gross.”</p>
<p>Simeon opened his mouth to say something but the teacher had already begun the lesson. The angel gave her a small comforting smile before turning towards the front.</p>
<p>She sighed. <em>Well, what a great start to the day.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>              The girl weaved her way hurriedly through the steady trickle of demons bustling through the academy hallways. The happiness she felt at having succeeded leaving class promptly enough to have 10 minutes or so before next class to find Lucifer was smothered in a much stronger irritation at being in this situation to begin with. Glancing down at her golden custom-decorated watch (courtesy of Mammon) - <em>shit, I need to start heading to class</em> - she grimaced as a familiar pain twisted through her lower abdomen.</p>
<p>Why did she have to be born a female?</p>
<p>The pain suddenly knotted into a sharp stabbing agony sending her stumbling into the wall as black spots danced around her vision. Damn, if she wasn't sure before she sure as hell was sure now there was no way in heaven or hell she'd survive next class without some pain meds. Mentally berating herself for forgetting to buy some during her last trip to the human realm, she waited until the pain loosened up before pushing onwards with gritted teeth.<br/><br/><em>Honestly, whenever he's not needed he's always there but the one time he is he's not. Urgh, just my luck.</em><br/><br/>Her angry mental rant was cut short as she spotted a familiar red uniform accompanied by a mop of black hair turning the corner. Her eyes widened.<br/><br/>"Lucifer!"<br/><br/>She picked up her pace, almost running face first into Diavolo's beautifully sculpted (and unfortunately fully clothed) torso as she skidded round the corner before the Prince quickly grasped her shoulders, steadying her with a disarming smile.<br/><br/>"Ah, hello there! How are you doing?"<br/><br/>She couldn't help but grin in response, cheeks tinting the lightest shade of pink - God was he charming.<br/><br/>"Not too bad, thanks. I was just looking for Lucifer."<br/><br/>She turned to nod in greeting at the dark haired demon surveying her with a curious look.</p>
<p>“Class will be starting soon – can this wait until later?”</p>
<p>The girl shook her head, earning a sigh from the demon.</p>
<p>“Very well then, but make it quick – we can’t have you being late.”<br/><br/>The pain stirred again, almost as if summoned by the reminder of its existence. She grimaced, pinching her hip lightly in an attempt to keep it at bay.<br/><br/>"Right yes, do you have any pain meds on you?"<br/><br/>Immediately the two males exchanged a look, Diavolo's eyes widening in a worried surprise as Lucifer's narrowed in concern.<br/><br/>"Oh?"<br/><br/>The Prince stepped towards the girl, grasping her shoulder and leaning down to gaze into her confused eyes as Lucifer surveyed her body up and down as though searching for an injury.<br/><br/>"Are you injured?" the prideful demon asked. "Did someone hurt you?"<br/><br/>The girl gave them both an incredulous look, before bursting into laughter.<br/><br/>"No no! Nothing of the sort - it's just my period."<br/><br/>She smiled reassuringly at the two demons, giving Diavolo's hand a gentle squeeze as she removed it from her shoulder. Noticing the confusion in their expressions deepen, she gave them a sheepish look loosely wrapping her arms around her increasingly burning stomach as she explained further.<br/><br/>"Stomach cramps. I'm sorry, I should have brought some meds in the human world last time but forgot - " her eyes widened as a sudden thought struck her, brow frowning in mild alarm. "Though surely there's some demon equivalent that's safe for humans to take, right?"<br/><br/>"Of course," Lucifer said slowly. "Stomach cramps, you say? It's possible you may have eaten something that doesn't agree with the human stomach. I can escort you back to the house, naturally you'll be exempt from lessons till you feel better."<br/><br/>She frowned. "Uh, no that won't be necessary - I did mention it's just my period, right?"<br/><br/>Cue sounds of crickets.<br/><br/>Her stomach slowly sunk at the clueless expressions on their faces.<br/><br/>"Um, a period - menstruation? Flowering? That time of the month?"<br/><br/>The two glanced at each other again.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry to say I don't think either of us understands what you're talking about," Diavolo finally responded, smiling at her unsurely. "Is it some sort of human ailment?"<br/><br/>She blinked, dumbfounded. "Um, yeah."<br/><br/>Two insanely intelligent and powerful millennia old beings seriously have never heard of a period? She felt laughter at the absurdity of the situation bubbling in her stomach. (Or maybe it was just another cramp.)<br/><br/>Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but the girl interrupted him with a sharp giggle.<br/><br/>"Wait wait wait," she shook her head with a smile. "Maybe we're just not on the same page here - you know how women bleed every month?"<br/><br/>Diavolo's eyes widened. "You're bleeding? I'll send for a physician - "<br/><br/>"No no, this is normal," she waved away his worry nonchalantly.<br/><br/>Lucifer was growing irritated. His exchange student was in pain and bleeding but saying it was natural and he still had no idea what was going on and it seemed she was amused with the situation -<br/><br/>"Explain this, now," he snapped, pride flaring at her steadily growing mirth.<br/><br/>The girl shook her head again. "Right, I'm sorry. I had just assumed you'd know - but, basically it's a monthly cycle during which a human female's womb lining grows and thickens getting ready for a baby and if she doesn't become pregnant it breaks apart and bleeds out." She smiled at them brightly. "It's completely normal, happens to all women."<br/><br/>Diavolo frowned. "Still, you don't look like you're bleeding from anywhere? I can't smell any blood on you, can you Lucifer?"<br/><br/>The demon shook his head. "Is it an internal sort of bleeding then? Is that safe?"<br/><br/>Not missing a beat she filled them in, wicked gleam in her eye.<br/><br/>"Oh no, it bleeds out of the female's vagina - you probably can't smell it because I have a tampon in, that's essentially a specially made piece of cotton wool that is inserted into the vagina to soak up the blood. You change it every couple of hours."<br/><br/>She almost lost her composure and burst out cackling at the disturbed looks the demons gave each other, waiting patiently as they gathered their wits.<br/><br/>"Ah - "<br/>"Oh, I see..."<br/>"Well... that's..."<br/><br/>Another wickedly sharp cramp hit and the girl breathed out a shuddering breath, just about managing to catch the pain-filled moan in her throat as agony spiked in her abdomen. Feeling slightly lightheaded, she grasped Diavolo’s arm steadying herself. The prince grasped her elbow in alarm, feeling her white-knuckled fingers trembling through the material of his uniform.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” she sighed, taking a few steadying breaths and blinking the spots out of her vision. “It kinda hurts when your insides are breaking themselves apart though.”</p>
<p>Lucifer stared at her dubiously, before sighing. “Right. Come, I’ll take you back to the house and give you the medication – I’m sure Lord Diavolo won’t mind if you have the rest of the day off.”</p>
<p>The demon lord nodded solemnly. “Of course, take as much time as you need.”</p>
<p>The girl glanced between them unsurely. “I mean, I just need some pain meds and I can stay – ”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” Lucifer chided her. Placing a gloved hand on the small of her back, he nodded at Diavolo. “I’ll keep you updated.”</p>
<p>The girl frowned as Lucifer steered her down the corridor, annoyed by the way she was being handled.</p>
<p>“Uh, Lucifer,” she said slowly, “you know I get this every month? There’s no need to treat me like I’m dying, I can take care of myself okay.”</p>
<p>The demon huffed. “That may very well be, however until I acquaint myself with this occurrence further I’d feel much happier if you were to stay safely in the house – it’s my duty to take care of you after all.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. It was a fair point if she was honest with herself – he didn’t know what he was dealing with, wanted to play it safely. While usually she would have simply left it at that, the girl always found herself on a much shorter fuse when menstruating and couldn’t help but add on a snide little remark.</p>
<p>“Perhaps next time you should acquaint yourself with human physiology <em>before </em>you decide to kidnap human exchange students.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>              Having been dosed with a decent amount of demonic painkillers the girl spent most of the afternoon happily napping in her room. She drifted awake an hour or so before dinner, lazily stretching out the tense muscles of her lower back. She didn’t feel rested at all. Sighing unhappily, she burrowed her face into the soft warm blankets and tried to fall back asleep, but to no avail. Giving up, she dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the common room, frustration stirring in her chest.</p>
<p>“Someone woke up grumpy,” Asmo joked as she slumped onto the couch.</p>
<p>She glared at him, grabbing a pillow and curling up around it. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>“Oooh, feisty! I like it!”</p>
<p>Her fingers tightened around the pillow.</p>
<p>“Leave her alone Asmo,” Satan chided from where he was reading in the armchair. He could easily read the steadily growing rage in her body language. “She’s not in the mood.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Satan,” she huffed, nuzzling into the pillow sadly.</p>
<p>“Aww baby, you can always nuzzle into me like that you know,” Asmo flirted, sliding to up her. He put an arm around her shoulders pressing his lips against her ear, completely missing the way she stiffened in discomfort. While she usually adored physical affection, she currently felt hot and stuffy and gross and did <em>not </em>feel like having another body pressed up against her.</p>
<p>“You know what’ll cheer you up?” he whispered sensually, “A nice little kiss from <em>moi</em>! So, how about it?”</p>
<p>Rage flared in her chest and before she knew what she was doing the back of her hand connected with Asmo’s cheek. It wasn’t a hard slap – more like a firm pat – but the demon jumped away with a shriek, staring at her like she had grown another head. Even Satan’s eyes widened, book temporarily forgotten.</p>
<p>“My beautiful face! How dare you?!” Asmo wailed, whipping out his D.D.D. to check there were no marks on his cheek.</p>
<p>The girl only rolled her eyes. “I told you to back the fuck off. It’s your own fault.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to <em>slap </em>me though!”</p>
<p>“Stop dramatising Asmo,” Satan smirked, highly amused with the situation. “She barely touched you.”</p>
<p>“Barely – barely touched me!?” he huffed indignantly. “Animals, the lot of you – animals!”</p>
<p>Another spike of rage curled in her stomach at Satan’s obvious amusement but it was quickly smothered by a cold wave of guilt washing over her. Asmo hadn’t done anything wrong – he was just being himself, and she usually went along with his playful flirting. And she had just full on <em>slapped </em>him. Her face fell.</p>
<p>“Asmo, I’m so sorry!” she lurched forward, eyes burning with tears. “That was horrible of me! I’m so sorry!”</p>
<p>“Aww, it’s alright sweetheart,” Asmo cooed, clearly enjoying all the attention. “I’m a demon, remember! You couldn’t hurt me even if you tried.”</p>
<p>He opened his arms and she readily accepted the hug, lunging at him like her life depended on it suddenly feeling very desperate for physical contact.</p>
<p>Satan stared at her incredulously. The wheels clicked in his mind and he shut his book with a smile.</p>
<p>“Ah, I think I see what’s going on here.”</p>
<p>She broke away from Asmo’s arms, eyes narrowing at him – she didn’t like the pity in his gaze.</p>
<p>“And what do you think is going on?”</p>
<p>Catching onto her growing displeasure, the demon quickly made sure to alter his face into a more neutral expression, knowing he has to tread carefully.</p>
<p>“Do correct me if I am mistaken, but I had once read that female humans may exhibit mood-swings when menstruating? Not only that but you had just woken from your nap yet still look sleepy, suggesting it wasn’t very restful.”</p>
<p>The fire in her eyes died, and Satan noted with relief he had rightly chosen his wording.</p>
<p>Asmo’s eyes lightened up. “Oh, my poor darling! Of course you’re grumpy, you must be in so much pain!” He rubbed her arms comfortingly, giving her a beaming smile. “Don’t you worry, Asmo’s here! Oh honey I know <em>just</em> the perfect remedy for bad cramps – a lovely warm bubble bath! I’m also an expert masseuse, I can work all that tension out of your lower back!”</p>
<p>His face quickly fell as the girl’s eyes overflowed with tears.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong!?” the lustful demon exclaimed, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.</p>
<p>She shook her head smiling. “No, you’re both just so nice about it. It made me happy.”</p>
<p>“Aww,” Asmo cooed, stroking her hair affectionately. “You’re so adorable!”</p>
<p>Glancing up at the demon, she frowned. “Wait, how do you two know what a period is?”</p>
<p>Satan chuckled. “Is it really that surprising? I read about it.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes with a smile. “Obviously.”</p>
<p>“Oh please sweetie,” Asmo moaned, giving her a little wink. “You should know by now that I’m an expert in all things female.”</p>
<p>Satan snorted, re-opening his book.</p>
<p>The girl shrugged. “Fair enough. I was only surprised because when I asked Lucifer for pain meds earlier he didn’t know what it was.”</p>
<p>Satan’s head snapped up again, a wide smile stretching across his features. “He didn’t, did he?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>              By the time dinner rolled round the girl was absolutely starving. The pile of food on her plate rivalled that of Beel’s as she happily dug into her meal.</p>
<p>Mammon stared at her wolf down the food, looking almost scared. “Ain’t that a bit much for ya to eat?” he asked slowly.</p>
<p>The girl shook her head happily, focus entirely on the immaculate food. “Mmm, this is amazing! You did a great job Belphie!”</p>
<p>The demon smiled at her sleepily, cheeks dusting a faint pink at her praise. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Beel munched happily alongside her. “I think she’s finally eating enough for once,” he said seriously.</p>
<p>The human suddenly paused, joy draining from her face. She slowly looked up at Mammon, pinning him with an intense gaze. “Wait, what was that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>Satan immediately recognised the look, hiding his smirk behind his fist.</p>
<p>“W-well,” the white-haired demon stuttered, “it’s just that ya usually don’t take that much, is all.”</p>
<p>“And?” she pressed, slowly setting down her cutlery.</p>
<p>Mammon swallowed. “Why’re ya lookin’ at me like that! I just said you’re eatin’ a lot today is all, jeez.”</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrow. “And why is that an issue?”</p>
<p>“It ain’t!”</p>
<p>“The why have you chosen to draw attention to it?”</p>
<p>“What the hell is up with ya?! I didn’t mean nothin’ by it, I just noticed is all! Come to think of it, you’ve been eatin’ a lot the past few days. Ya gotta watch it or you’ll start gainin’ weight.”</p>
<p>Having spent the day reading up on menstruation, Lucifer happily watched as Mammon dug himself deeper and deeper into his own grave.</p>
<p>“Lolol,” Levi butted in. “Finally I won’t be the flabbiest in the house.”</p>
<p>She had heard enough.</p>
<p>Slamming her hands down on the table, the girl surged to her feet, pinning Mammon and Levi with a deathly glare.</p>
<p>“Well I’m sorry my body is retaining water,” she seethed, eyes filling with angry tears. “But if it’s such an issue for you two then perhaps I’ll starve myself for the next week so I don’t become too flabby for you to look at!”</p>
<p>Spinning around on her heel, she stomped towards the door before pausing and spinning back. Stalking up to the table, she angrily tossed an extra few pieces of food onto her plate and grabbing it stormed out of the room.</p>
<p>Satan sipped his water calmly, hiding his wide smile behind the rim of the glass.</p>
<p>“You two are fucked.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mammon x MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I just got back from shopping and I get anxious around crowds (even the little ones in this current lockdown lol), hence came to birth this lil drabble - Mammon comforts MC who doesn't like crowds.<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a week or two into the start of the year that the moody second-born weaved his way through the RAD corridors with his human trailing behind him, all the while grumbling about how he was was stuck being babysitter; though by now the girl knew better than to take his complaints at face value, the little tsundere. Humming in an amused agreement to his mumbling, she hadn't noticed the hallway fill up with students, bodies pressing closer and closer to her - no indeed, the realisation only seemed to hit her when she noticed she was zoned out, chest feeling just a little tighter than a moment ago, breaths just a little sharper and quicker. </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>She tried desperately to cling onto what Mammon was saying but his simple words were suddenly hard to follow and it made her chest feel even tighter, thoughts starting to spiral downwards into panic as the world around her blurred into an incomprehensible mesh. </p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, calm down, calm the fuck down. Everyone will see, fuck everyone will see. Stop it, stop it now - breathe, just focus on Mammon, calm down you're fine you're - </em>
</p>
<p>"Oi human, ya listenin!?"</p>
<p>She almost run into the taller demon's chest, his arms steadying her. Mammon studied her face, eyes narrowing at her blank stare.</p>
<p>"What's the matter with ya? Why ya starin' at me like that?"</p>
<p>"Um," she swallowed thickly, taking a steadying breath. Shutting her eyes in an attempt to get a better grip on reality, she unconciously leaned into Mammon's grounding touch, enjoying the comfort the warmth of his hands brought.</p>
<p>"Hey, you okay?" he asked her softly, worry stirring in his gut. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine," she nodded, eyes fluttering open. She gave him a reasurring smile, but he could still see the fright in her eyes. Grasping her elbow, he led her quickly down the corridor and into a less busy, smaller hallway. </p>
<p>Immediately a cool relief slowly pooled in the pit of her stomach, chest loosening as the world around her began to feel increasingly familiar.</p>
<p>Grasping her shoulders Mammon leaned down peering into her eyes keenly with an uncharacteristic seriousness.</p>
<p>"You good? Was anyone botherin' ya?"</p>
<p>She exhaled in amusement, shaking her head softly. Averting her eyes, she gave him a sheepish smile. </p>
<p>"No, I'm just... well, I'm not too good with crowds." </p>
<p>He blinked once, twice, then promptly swatted the back of her head. </p>
<p>"Hey!" she shrieked rubbing at the sore spot. She threw Mammon a glare. "What the hell was that for!?"</p>
<p>"Ya dumb ya know," Mammon scoffed, straightening up. "Makin' me worried over such stupid things!" His cheeks flushed scarlet, eyes widening as he quickly back tracked. "N-not that I care about ya or anythin'! Lucifer would just have my head if somethin' was to happen with ya - not that I'm scared of him either, it's just inconvenient - "</p>
<p>A warm fondness flooded her chest as she listened to his rant, eyes softening at how much the adorable idiot obviously cared. Wrapping her arms around his torso she buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled deeply, relishing in the comfort his smell brought her - and effectively brought his words to a spluttering stop.</p>
<p>"W-what do ya think ya doin', huggin' me out of the blue!?" he blurted, prying her arms from him half-heartedly. </p>
<p>She only burrowed her face deeper into his shoulder, arms tightening around him as she sighed in contentment.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I feel much better now," she purred into his ear with a smile.</p>
<p>She felt the demon jolt in her arms, smirking as she imagined how red his face must be.</p>
<p>Finally relaxing into her embrace with a sigh the demon snaked an arm around her waist, ruffling her hair fondly with his free hand. Scanning their surroundings quickly, he found the corridor to be deserted much to his satisfaction and allowed himself to gaze down tenderly at the girl in his arms.</p>
<p>"Course ya do, the Great Mammon's gotcha!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Asmo x MC (scars)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING: talk of self-harm scars, please don't read if it may upset you.</p>
<p>Asmo takes MC on a shopping trip and sees her old self-harm scars for the first time. Little angsty, little fluffy, maybe a little cheesy towards the end hehe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to quickly say I really mean what I wrote in the fic and want everyone to always remember it:</p>
<p>You always were, are, and always will be beautiful and worthy and deserving of love and respect - you may not believe it but always remember it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shopping with Asmo was absolutely exhilirating. </p>
<p>Sailing from shop to shop, mall to mall, it seemed as though <em>everyone</em> knew the avatar of lust, shop workers welcoming them eagerly the second they crossed the threshold, assistants waiting on his every request be it fetching champagne or searching for an item of clothing. The human accompanying him felt like a celebrity, everyone smiling and cooing over the 5th demon Lord's adorable girlfriend, compliments be it about her figure or hair or legs assaulting her at every turn.</p>
<p>As wonderfully fun as it was, shopping with Asmo was also absolutely counter-productive. </p>
<p>They were <em>supposed</em> to be looking for a dress for her to wear to the exclusive party at the Fall this weekend; so far they had 3 magical bags (with a LOT of capacity) full of clothes, body products, cute notebooks etc. but no dress for the party.</p>
<p>Pulling her into another fancy-looking shop with an excited squeal, the handsome demon was immediately greeted by a pretty blonde demoness.</p>
<p>"Asmo! Welcome!" she cooed, stretching her arms out in a welcoming gesture. Asmo temporarily unwrapped his arm from around his girl's waist to give the demoness a hug, dainty laugh ringing through the air.</p>
<p>"Ah, helloooo sugar pie," he giggled, returning to the human's side. </p>
<p>The demoness turned to her, eyes lighting up.</p>
<p>"Oh, I know who you are! I've seen you in Asmo's Devilgram stories, ah you're even cuter in real life!"</p>
<p>The girl blushed at the praise, leaning forward to accept the welcoming kiss the demoness placed on each of her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Thank you, it's lovely meeting you."</p>
<p>She beamed at them. "So, what are you looking for today? Anything I can help with?"</p>
<p>Asmo grinned. "We're searching for the perfect dress for my little dove here to wear to the party at the Fall this weekend!"</p>
<p>The demoness' eyes widened. "Oh right of course!" She smiled widely, gesturing for them to follow her. "You came at the right time! We just got the new collection delivered, and let me tell you it's <em>absolutely gorgeous</em> - I'm sure you'll find something here!"</p>
<p>The girl let Asmo chat happily with the assistant, zoning out on their conversation as she gazed around at the colourful expensive-looking clothing lining the racks around them. Arriving at the dress section, the demoness left them telling them to call for her if they needed anything and Asmo practically dove into the clothes.</p>
<p>"Oh! Just look at this colour, isn't it exquisite!?"</p>
<p>"Oh this design is amazing!"</p>
<p>"Look at this one! It complements my eyes perfectly!"</p>
<p>The girl giggled at his antics, digging through a rack.</p>
<p>"Asmo darling, we're supposed to be looking for a dress for <em>me.</em>"</p>
<p>He huffed, suddenly popping up beside her and starting to dig through the other side of the rack. </p>
<p>"I know I know, but I can't help it! I'm just so gorgeous everything looks amazing on me!"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes with a smile but decided to stay silent. A pretty turquoise skater dress caught her attention, and she held it up eyeing it critically. </p>
<p>"Hey Asmo, what about this one?"</p>
<p>The demon took one glance before shaking his head. "Cute, but not appropriate for this occasion."</p>
<p>She shrugged, putting the dress back.</p>
<p>"Oooh, this one!"</p>
<p>The demon grinned widely, holding up a golden mini dress raising his eyebrows suggestively. </p>
<p>The girl cringed. "Too shiny - you know I don't like shiny."</p>
<p>Asmo pouted. "But you'd look so sexy in it!"</p>
<p>The look she gave him had the demon quickly putting the dress back.</p>
<p>"Okay okay I get it, no sparkles."</p>
<p>The two lapsed into silence, searching through the clothes. </p>
<p>A sudden gasp from Asmo attracted the girl's attention. She looked up to see him holding a gorgeous figure hugging black dress with a plunging v-neck.</p>
<p>"This," Asmo announced, liquid golden eyes levelling her with a sultry look, "this is the dress."</p>
<p>Her stomach fell.</p>
<p>The dress was absolutely gorgeous; she fell in love with it the second she laid her eyes on it. There was only one problem.</p>
<p>It was too short.</p>
<p>Seeing her expression fall, Asmo shook his head animatedly strolling excitedly towards her. </p>
<p>"Ah ah ah, don't give me that look! It's perfect, you just <em>have</em> to try it on!"</p>
<p>Grabbing her wrist gently, he began pulling her towards the fitting rooms.</p>
<p>"A-Asmo," she protested, digging her heels into the ground to try and hold him back. "Wait a second! I don't think this is the one, let's keep looking - "</p>
<p>"Nonsense," he huffed, sending her a cheeky grin over his shoulder. "I saw the look, you fell in love with it - oh it's going to look absolutely amazing!"</p>
<p>Panic fluttered in her stomach. Yanking her wrist from his hold, she stopped in her tracks stubbornly. </p>
<p>"Asmo!"</p>
<p>Hearing the genuine distress in her voice the demon paused, turning to stare at her quizically. </p>
<p>"What's the matter?" he asked, slinging the dress across his back as he wrapped his spare arm around her waist, pressing her into his chest, eyes studying her troubled irises.</p>
<p>"I," she said softly, eyes saddening as her gaze fell onto his chest. "It's just, it's too short," she quietly admitted, fiddling with his scarf nervously. </p>
<p>Asmo sighed, slightly irritated at the girl's stubbornness.</p>
<p>"Darling, I know you're not fond of short dresses and always try to pick ones that I know would suit your tastes, even if I have to rule out some gorgeous choices." Pulling his arm from her waist, he hooked his index finger under her chin slowly pushing it up to look into her eyes. "Please, just this once, would you try to come out of your comfort zone?"</p>
<p>She bit her lip unsurely.</p>
<p>"For me?"</p>
<p>She reached over his shoulder, carefully tugging dress from his hold and holding it up, studying it unsurely. <em>I mean, it's not that short; if I tug it down it might just be enough to cover the...</em></p>
<p>Sighing in defeat the girl relented, giving him a curt nod. A smug smirk curled the demon's lips and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. </p>
<p>"Trust me sweetheart, once you try it on you won't want to take it off!"</p>
<p>Grabbing her hand in his, the demon continued on to the fitting rooms happily, the girl following him reluctantly. With each step the dread that had been swirling in her stomach solidified into a familiar heavy sadness, and she tried her best to keep it from showing on her face.</p>
<p>They reached the fitting rooms and Asmo beamed at her before shoving her into a cubicle, door swinging shut behind her. His sing-song giggle followed her in.</p>
<p>"Make sure to come out and show me when you're ready!"</p>
<p>She gave him a half-hearted "course!" through the door. Hanging the dress up on one of the metal hooks, she took a moment to study herself in the mirror, eyes immediately drawn to the miniscule imperfections that suddenly dotted on her figure. She pouted - what was it with fitting room mirrors making you look absolutely shit? </p>
<p>"Come ooon, I don't hear any clothes being removed - do you need my help?"</p>
<p>Asmo's voice shattered her temporary reverie, anxiety fluttering in her stomach again as she rolled her eyes and gripped the hem of her shirt.</p>
<p>"I'm a big girl Asmo, I can dress myself."</p>
<p>"Hmhm, if you say so darling."</p>
<p>Hanging her shirt up messily the girl took a moment to admire her boobs - <em>ah my beautiful girls</em> - before shimmying out of her jeans and tossing them carelessly onto the small seat. Her eyes softened as they landed on her thighs, sadness pooling in her chest at the pale, jagged scars that littered her milky skin. Running her fingers softly over the criss-crossed, toughened flesh, she felt regret. <em>I used to love showing off my legs; they were so beautiful, so perfect. </em></p>
<p>Trying to battle away the self-hatred slowly surfacing she quickly grabbed the dress and slid into it, taking a moment to reach the zipper and zip it up before standing back and appraising her reflection.</p>
<p>Asmo had been right, she looked absolutely <em>stunning</em>.</p>
<p>The dress hugged her curves perfectly, accentuating her chest and hips, widening her slightly too narrow shoulders to give the illusion of a perfect hourglass figure. But the prideful warmth flitting through her chest was quickly smothered by a crushing dissapointment. </p>
<p>Asmo had been right, but so had she. It was too short.</p>
<p>The dress stopped mid-thigh, a good 6 or 7cm shy of the last fat scar running horizontally above her left knee. All her attention zoomed in on the damaged flesh, regret and frustration dancing in her glistening eyes. She stood frozen, hands curled into fists, familiar unwelcome thoughts slithering from the corners of her mind into the limelight.</p>
<p>
  <em>God, I wish I never did that - I wish so fucking much I never did that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What would Asmo say if he knew? If he saw how ugly I've made myself? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm imperfect, unworthy of standing beside him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I've destroyed myself.</em>
</p>
<p>"Honey? Are you done?"</p>
<p>Asmo's voice once again snapped her out of her thoughts. Hastily wiping away the tears that had escaped down her cheeks, she took a quiet steadying breath before replying to him as naturally as she could muster.</p>
<p>"This isn't the one Asmo. I'm taking it off."</p>
<p>"NO!" </p>
<p>His loud shout of protest made her gut sink even more.</p>
<p>"Absoltuely not! I must see it first! Come on out sweetie, don't be shy."</p>
<p>Her jaw clenched, arms coming to wrap around her torso protectively as frustration clawed at her chest. Why couldn't he just let it go for fuck's sake? </p>
<p>"Asmo please, I don't want to."</p>
<p>"Why not?" He sounded quizzical. She could imagine the disapproving frown marring his handsome features.</p>
<p>She sighed heavily, resting her forehead against the cool white door as a sudden lethargy settled in her bones.</p>
<p>"I just... I don't like it. I want to take it off."</p>
<p>There was a pause, a shadow appearing beneath the door as the demon's stylish shoes came into view.</p>
<p>"Why? What's wrong?" His voice sounded much softer now.</p>
<p>The girl shrugged even though she knew he couldn't see, eyes watering again.</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>"Let me in," the demon demanded softly.</p>
<p>He was beginning to get worried - never before during their shopping trips had the girl sounded this genuinly upset. She always enjoyed modelling every outfit he picked for her even if it ended up looking less good than they had initially imagined; the two would always laugh about it and goof around. The avatar of lust had prided himself on how comfortable his lover was to just be herself around him, and he felt a little disappointed at the thought that perhaps she didn't trust him as much as he thought. </p>
<p>He knocked softly on the door.</p>
<p>"Darling? Please, I can tell something's wrong." After a small pause, he added, "you know that I'd never judge or laugh at you right? You're the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the three realms, apart for me of course."</p>
<p>On the other side of the door the girl laughed bitterly. </p>
<p><em>Trust me, I'm not</em>.</p>
<p>Finally relenting she slid the lock open, Asmo perking up as he slid happily into the cubicle and locked it again. Seeing her sad expression he pouted, snaking his arms around her waist and pressing her close to his chest.</p>
<p>"Honey are those tears!?" he gasped dramatically, urgently fanning at her face. "Oh no, your mascara! Stop this instant - you'll ruin my masterpiece! Oh, do you <em>know</em> how much this foundation cost me!?"</p>
<p>A genuine amusement stirred in her gut, small chuckles escaping her lips as he fussed around her patting her tears away carefully with a tissue he procured from within the folds of his jacket. Already she felt better, his flamboyant presence lighting up the dim atmosphere in the small cubicle. She smiled at him fondly, cupping his face carefully as her eyes roamed his features in a tender admiration. She felt much less lonely that a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>Surprised at her sudden action the demon stopped his movements, studying her for a moment before breaking out in a brilliant smile.</p>
<p>"I know, I know," he laughed booping her nose playfully with his as he squeezed her hips. "I'm just too beautiful not to look at, right!?" </p>
<p>And just like that all her fears and worries dissolved in the brilliant vitality of his amber eyes. She knew he would never judge her, never laugh nor criticize her body nor person - turbulent past included.</p>
<p>"Now, let me see this dress," he chirped, pushing her away from him gently. He twirled his fingers, leaning against the wall as she spun for him with a giggle. His eyes scanned her body, gaze darkening with lust as he bit down on the second knuckle of his bent his index finger lightly, squirming against the sudden heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>"Oh sweetheart, this certainly <em>is</em> the dress - "</p>
<p>The demon suddenly fell silent, face falling as she felt his gaze settle heavily on her legs.</p>
<p>She sighed sadly, a sliver of guilt returning to coil around her gut as her heart sped up, hands beginning to tremble. She opened her mouth to explain but the words died on her lips as Asmo swooped down to his knees in front of her, gripping her hips tightly earning a small indignant squeak from the girl.</p>
<p>"A-Asmo?"</p>
<p>Pressing his frowning face against her legs, he carefully studied her marred flesh. Trailing the back of his fingers down her right hip he brought his hand to hover over her scarred skin. He glanced up at her.</p>
<p>The girl's eyes widened in surprise at finding a very uncharacteristic seriousness reigning on his face. </p>
<p>"May I?" he whispered.</p>
<p>She nodded, anxiety growing as she could not figure out what he was thinking - was he angry? Disgusted? Her throat tightened, breaths becoming a little more laboured.</p>
<p>His fingers brushed against the scars gently, tracing the criss-crossing patterns engraved into her skin. They travelled to the hem of the dress, pushing it up carefully as he followed the blemished trail all the way up to her stomach.</p>
<p>Asmo knew what those scars were. He was millennia old, he'd been witness to thousands of crimes and wars and struggles in all the three realms. A terrible dismay squeezed at his heart - what kind of pain had his beloved been in to do something like that to herself? He was frustrated, angry with himself at not being there for her when she needed it even though he hadn't known her at the time. His eyes hardened in regret. He should have been there, should have been holding her hand through it all - if only he could have met her earlier, been able to tell her how beautiful, important and completely worthy of love she was every single day - </p>
<p>"Asmo?"</p>
<p>Her quiet, frightened voice interrupted his inner monologue. Pressing a soft kiss into the scarred tissue the demon breathed softly, rising once again to his feet. He wrapped an arm around the girl pulling her close, his free hand coming to cup her cheek, stroking it tenderly with the pad of his thumb as he studied her anxious face with sad eyes.</p>
<p>"I love you, you know that?" he said quietly, staring at her with an intense admiration. "I love every single part of you; every word, every scar, every breath you breathe, and nothing will ever change that." He smiled. "You always were, are, and always will be beautiful and worthy and deserving of love no matter how many scars you have - you may not believe it but I want you to always remember it."</p>
<p>Slowly all the fear and anxiety melted from her expression and she captured his lips in a slow, passionate kiss, gigging into his lips as a stray joyful tear rolled down her cheek.</p>
<p>"Thank you Asmo."</p>
<p><br/>Bonus:</p>
<p>A sharp knock at the door sent the girl jumping in Asmo's arms, much to the demon's amusement. A female voice hissed at them through the door.</p>
<p>"Asmodeus? Nina said she saw you going in. I <em>swear</em> to Diavolo you better not be having sex in there because I'm not covering for you again!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lucifer x MC (feat. Diavolo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I was browsing through my documents and came across this little thing I wrote once - MC decides to become a demon to be with Lucifer and confesses her love to him. It's low-key hella cheesy but I thought I might as well share it 😂<br/>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, to become a demon one does not require an elaborate ritual with blood sacrifices and Latin chanting; no indeed, all it requires is a simple choice.</p>
<p>A purposeful knock on the grand oak door of his study alerted Diavolo of the unanticipated arrival of his butler.<br/>
<br/>
“Come in Barbatos,” he called, not looking up from his paperwork. He heard the door open and smiled. “What is it-“<br/>
He cut his own enquiry off in mild bewilderment as he finally looked up and spotted the familiar dark-haired girl striding in behind Barbados.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, hello!” he greeted with a grin, sitting up in his chair. “What a pleasant surprise – please, sit.”<br/>
<br/>
He motioned and Barbatos pulled up a chair for her, the girl thanking him quietly and taking a seat. Immediately the demon lord noticed her stiff demeanour. Exchanging a glance with his trusted butler, a gleeful excitement stirred in his stomach having understood the two had come to the same conclusion as to why she was visiting in such a state. However his fluttering delight was quickly doused in favour of pity when he once again laid eyes on the pale, troubled human before him. His eyes softened.<br/>
<br/>
“Barbatos, would you be so kind as to fetch us some tea?” He gave the demon a pointed look. “Chamomile, perhaps?”<br/>
<em><br/>
</em>“Of course my Lord,” Barbatos nodded before quietly slipping out of the room.</p>
<p><br/>
              Diavolo turned back to the girl.<br/>
<br/>
“What is it that’s troubling you?” he asked kindly.<br/>
<br/>
For the first time since entering his office, the girl finally looked up at him, a familiar torment swimming in her teary eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“I...”<br/>
<br/>
He smiled encouragingly.<br/>
<br/>
“I...” she sighed, looking around the room in frustration before taking a deep steadying breath. “I realised something today.”<br/>
<br/>
She grew silent.<br/>
<br/>
“What did you realise?” he egged on gently.<br/>
<br/>
Still she remained silent, gathering her thoughts. He patiently waited.<br/>
<br/>
“I think, well for starters I’m in love with Lucifer,” she finally blurted out, glancing up at him carefully to watch for his reaction. Diavolo only smiled knowingly, the fond kindness dancing through his golden eyes sending a jolt of surprise through her.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, it had not escaped my attention that the two of you have grown pretty close,” he said.<br/>
<br/>
She let out a breathy chuckle. “You don’t seem against the idea.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, not at all,” he assured her with a smirk. “Truth be told, I’m completely supportive.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s a relief,” she said quietly, though he noticed with satisfaction how her posture slightly relaxed.<br/>
<br/>
              At that moment the door opened and Barbatos came through carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Setting them down on the table, he quickly poured each of them a cup before excusing himself with a bow. The door shut behind him.<br/>
<br/>
Diavolo took a sip of his tea, the sweet warm liquid leaving a soothing sensation in his throat.<br/>
<br/>
“But there’s more to your visit than just that, isn’t there?” he probed gently.<br/>
<br/>
She nodded. “I... it’s just like a switch flipped today. I realised that, I <em>love </em>Lucifer - it’s not just lust, or adoration, but real genuine love... and, I don’t know how but I just <em>know </em>that’s what it is. I just know. And-”<br/>
<br/>
She cut herself off with a breathy chuckle, running a trembling hand through her hair. Diavolo stared at her earnestly, waiting for her to continue.<br/>
<br/>
“And that’s just so funny because... I’m...”<br/>
<br/>
The demon suddenly reached across the table and grasped her hand. She looked up at him, startled.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” he said gently. “I know you’re feeling lots of different things right now and it’s hard to order all the thoughts in your head – just take it bit by bit, yeah?”<br/>
<br/>
She nodded. “Okay, okay... so, the thing is that Lucifer is a demon right and demons are... like, by human standard you're 'evil' so to speak and in order to be with him I would have to turn my back on virtue and embrace vice, because that is what he is. I've experienced both before; I know how fulfilling and peaceful it feels to be unconditionally <em>good </em>to others, but also know how good it feels to give into that burning desire to inflict pain on those who have wronged me. But, see that’s where I get confused because I know to be with Lucifer would be to embrace that burning, but I want to embrace it out of love for him which doesn’t feel like evil but good – it feels pure and peaceful, so how can – it just... feels...”<br/>
<br/>
No longer able to put the raging emotions within her into words, she brought her face into her hands, leaning her forehead against the cold desk and wept.<br/>
<br/>
              Diavolo smiled fondly, running his fingers through her hair soothingly.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s alright,” he cooed. “I see what’s going on.”<br/>
<br/>
She peaked up at him. “You do?”<br/>
<br/>
He nodded, and she sat up.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you know how someone can become a demon?”<br/>
<br/>
She frowned, taking a few seconds to think. “Well, I know Lucifer and his brothers were angels and fell from grace, and you were born a demon.”<br/>
<br/>
He hummed in agreement. “Precisely. You can either be born a demon or become one by choosing to embrace your corrupt desires.” He took a sip of his tea, watching her carefully. “All beings, angels and demons included, have virtues and vices; while humans have a miraculous ability to more or less perfectly balance the two, demons are primarily vice and angels virtue.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait,” she interrupted. “So the way an angel can become a demon, can a demon turn into an angel?”<br/>
<br/>
Diavolo nodded. “It is possible, yes, but far less probable than it being the other way round; it’s much easier to give into vice than turn to virtue once you’ve already given in once. I guess that’s why it’s far easier for humans to turn into angels or demons, since they balance the two so well.”<br/>
<br/>
              The girl sat back in her seat, deep in thought. Diavolo silently watched the cogs in her brain click together; he knew she’d catch on quickly, she was intelligent after all.<br/>
<br/>
“So,” she began softly, “what you’re telling me is that, I’m turning into a demon?”<br/>
<br/>
“In a way,” he replied.<br/>
<br/>
She frowned. “What do you mean?”<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t just turn into a demon,” he explained. “It’s all based on choice. You can only become a demon once you <em>choose </em>to do so.” He smiled at her softly. “And I think you’ve already chosen.”<br/>
<br/>
Silence enveloped the room.<br/>
<br/>
Diavolo observed her carefully; the dull shock in her eyes was a normal reaction, though he was rather pleased to read a relieved acceptance in her body language. She would be an easy one to transition.<br/>
<br/>
Finally, a small smile appeared on her face which quickly spread into a delighted grin. She leaned back in her chair, laughing.<br/>
<br/>
“You know what?” she grinned at him. “Fuck it – imma be a demon! I’ll be a demon with Lucifer, and my boys, I’ll...”<br/>
<br/>
A sudden worry clouded her face and she looked to him desperately.<br/>
<br/>
“W-wait, but what if they don’t want me?”<br/>
<br/>
Diavolo’s loud bark of laughter made her jump in her seat.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my dear, they will all be absolutely <em>delighted </em>to be able to spend the next thousands of millennia with you, trust me,” he chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
She smiled back abashedly. “Right.”<br/>
<br/>
              Calming down from his chuckles, the demon lord grew serious.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, I’m guessing you’ll want to know what the transformation will entail,” he said thoughtfully.<br/>
<br/>
Alarm sparked through her eyes and Diavolo was quick to send her a reassuring smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry, I’ve helped many a human through such a transition and from what I’ve seen so far you’ll find it easier than most. Having said that, don’t think it’ll be anything easy or pleasant – because it won’t.”<br/>
<br/>
The human unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, but sat up straighter in her chair and listened carefully much to Diavolo’s satisfaction. His gaze turned tender.<br/>
<br/>
“I know you don’t like to lose control,” he began softly, not missing how she tensed at his words, “but that burning desire to cause harm that you spoke about before? It’ll become stronger, uncontrollable. As time goes by you’ll have to learn how to reign it in, which will be difficult, but I’m sure Lucifer and his brothers are more than adept at keeping you safe and guiding you through it.”<br/>
<br/>
He paused, allowing the information to sink in.<br/>
<br/>
She nodded slowly. “What about my body – will I also have a demon form?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” he replied. “It’s at the point where your loss of control reaches its climax that your demon form will appear; up until then is the hardest part, once you transform it’ll start getting easier.”<br/>
<br/>
“How long will this all take?”<br/>
<br/>
He shrugged. “It’s all highly individual; we won’t know until it happens. But don’t worry.”<br/>
<br/>
Rising to his feet, he circled around to crouch down to her height, grasping both her hands in his. He smiled at her reassuringly.<br/>
<br/>
“Both I, and Lucifer, and his brothers will be with you every step of the way. I promise you that.”<br/>
<br/>
The demon lord had expected anything ranging from a thanks, to her bursting into tears, to lashing out at him – what he had not expected was for the girl to launch herself at him, engulfing him in a tight embrace.<br/>
<br/>
“I know you will,” she laughed into his chest.<br/>
<br/>
Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. “Good.”</p>
<p><br/>
              Releasing her from his grip, he stood pulling her to her feet with him. He smiled kindly at her, tenderly wiping the tears staining her cheeks with the back of his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, I think it best if you go talk to Lucifer.”<br/>
<br/>
She nodded, releasing a shuddering breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t be nervous,” he chastised her fondly. “It’ll be alright.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah,” she replied softly. “Yeah, I hope.”</p><hr/>
<p>              Diavolo had Barbatos escort her to the house of Lamentation. It surprised her just how thankful she was for the pleasant small talk he engaged her in throughout the short journey – she found it highly soothing, and she suspected he knew she did. Bidding her a goodnight at the door, he waited till she disappeared inside before heading back to the castle.<br/>
<br/>
At first the house seemed eerily quiet, the click of the closing door resounding ominously in the large empty entrance hall around her. The silence however was quickly filled with soft distant sounds of chattering voices – or rather what sounded like Asmo yelling at Mammon – and the chatter of a T.V., most probably coming from the music room. A fond familiarity pooled in her stomach and she couldn’t help but smile at how much this felt like home. She loved those boys like they were her own brothers. Eyes fluttering closed, she leaned against the cold hard door and allowed herself to sink into the soothing feeling. Being here suddenly made the whole transforming-into-a-demon thing much less scary than it had seemed in Diavolo’s office.<br/>
<br/>
Right, time to speak to Lucifer.<br/>
<br/>
Pushing herself off the door, she turned down the familiar twisting hallways making her way to Lucifer’s private office. She pulled up in front of the door, lifting her balled fist to knock before pausing. She knew he knew she was there, knew he could feel her unusual hesitance – normally she wouldn’t even bother knocking before waltzing in to disturb him. A fondness for the demon wrapped around her heart giving her the courage she needed to rap her knuckles against the hard oak.<br/>
A muffled “come in” sounded on the other side and she slid inside the room.<br/>
<br/>
And there he was, sat in his chair, buried in piles of paperwork. His deep carmine gaze effortlessly spied her soft dark eyes, two immaculate eyebrows creasing his porcelain skin into a frown. She leaned against the back of the door, watching as concern pooled across his features at her uncanny behaviour. He placed his pen down, movements smooth and calculated, slim gloved fingers splayed against the table as he made to push himself to his feet.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s the matter?” he asked softly, and with the sound of his soft deep voice broke the dam of emotions welled up inside her.<br/>
<br/>
Exhaling sharply, the girl shut her eyes bowing her head in an attempt to hide the brilliant smile that stretched across her lips. One single look at him and immediately all the fear, trepidation and hesitance in her vanished, washed away by a wave of a complete, solid adoration – and she knew, whatever her choice to fall from grace would entail, it was all worth it to be with him.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you alright?”<br/>
<br/>
His soft, worried enquiry snapped her out of her reverie and she opened her eyes again to find him halfway across the room, striding towards her. Eyes lighting up, she treated him to a brilliant smile and rushed forward to meet him, a delighted chuckle fluttering from her lips at the surprise on his face when she grabbed both of his hands in hers; he didn’t pull away though. She stared up at him, the warm, tender adoration in her eyes causing the demon’s stomach to flip.<br/>
<br/>
Lucifer unconsciously tightened his fingers around hers. The delightful content that had initially sprung in his chest at her approaching footsteps had quickly given way to a wary concern at her hesitance in front of his door, her strange behaviour doing nothing to ease his growing discomfort. Had someone hurt her? Did one of his brothers upset her? He opened his mouth to demand an explanation when the soft confession falling from her lips stopped him in his tracks.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
<br/>
Lucifer froze. Somewhere amidst the passionate warmth that erupted through his being stirred a cold trepidation. God, he adored her – wholly and devotedly, he adored her. From the beginning he knew he was dancing on a dangerous border, fully aware that if he gave into his desires he would damn her soul to hell – and he absolutely loved it, the slow, enticing dance they had spun around each other. He knew it was dangerous, he knew he should have stopped – but he couldn’t. And his lack of self-control had led them to this very moment; he felt a burning need to profess his love to her, relief coursing through him at the thought of being able to finally pour out his painfully resolute affection for her; but he could not. He knew what would happen if he did, knew how painful it was to fall– and he never, ever wanted to be the cause of her pain.<br/>
<br/>
The demon’s eyes hardened and he pried his hands out of her grasp, taking a step back.<br/>
<br/>
“While I am fond of you, human, do not mistake my indulgent treatment of you for-”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay Lucifer,” she interrupted, closing the small distance between them. “I know.”<br/>
<br/>
His gaze turned accusatory, pride flaring. “Do you?”<br/>
<br/>
She nodded.<br/>
<br/>
Her gaze was so earnest, so solid yet filled with tenderness – and he realised she’d made her mind up. He sighed softly, running his fingers over her soft cheek.<br/>
<br/>
“You have so much potential,” he said somewhat sadly. “Are you sure this is what you want to invest it into?”<br/>
<br/>
She grasped his hand.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve realised I’ve been thinking about this for a long time already,” she smiled at him sweetly. “I’ve had a taste of grace and damnation, and it’s now my choice which I embrace – just as it was your choice when you fell.” She brought his hand to her face, nuzzling into it, before looking back into his eyes. “And I’ve already made my choice.”<br/>
<br/>
Whatever guilt had been squeezing at Lucifer’s insides slowly but surely ebbed away. His gaze softened, arm coming to circle around her waist as he pulled her into his chest. He gazed at her tenderly.<br/>
<br/>
“You could have been an angel, you know?” he mused quietly.<br/>
<br/>
She smiled, cupping his face. “I don’t want to be an angel, I want to be with you.”<br/>
<br/>
He leaned into her touch, eyes fluttering closed. “Very well.”</p>
<p><br/>
              He leaned down and softly captured her lips with his, his gloved fingers coming to curl around the back of her neck as he rested his forehead against hers.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure you want this?” he whispered.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” she breathed back.<br/>
<br/>
Sensing a sudden hesitance in her posture Lucifer opened his eyes to see her staring up at him, gentle trepidation chiselled into her features.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you?” she asked quietly.<br/>
<br/>
The demon let out a hearty laugh, pressing a hard, needy kiss into her lips. Pulling away, he eyed her gleefully ready to tease her, but seeing the genuine vulnerability in her eyes decided against it – he wasn’t going to abuse her trust in him, not when she just gave it to him so openly. His eyes softened, realisation dawning on him how much that seemingly small action must have cost her.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” he answered steadily, stroking her cheek fondly.<br/>
<br/>
They stayed there like that for a while, basking in each other’s embrace, no words needed to be exchanged.<br/>
<br/>
The girl sighed, burying her head in his shoulder to which he responded with running his fingers through her hair.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m scared,” she admitted, her grip on him tightening. He knew what she was referring to.<br/>
<br/>
“I know,” he replied, pressing a kiss into the crown of her head. “I’m right here.”</p>
<p><br/>
              Their tender moment was interrupted with a loud thud from above them, followed by an angry shriek. The girl burst into laughter, Lucifer’s irritated sigh doing nothing to ease her mirth.<br/>
<br/>
“What have they broken this time?” he muttered, pulling away from her but not letting her out of his arms. She chuckled at his obvious reluctance to part from her.<br/>
<br/>
“You better go before they break something else,” she teased, leaning her hands against his chest and pushing him away.<br/>
<br/>
Lucifer exhaled, releasing his grasp on her waist. “I suppose you’re right.”<br/>
<br/>
He made his way to the door but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. He turned back to her.<br/>
<br/>
“Do we tell them or let them work it out themselves?” she wondered aloud, a cheeky mirth pooling over her face.<br/>
<br/>
Lucifer shook his head. “They might <em>never </em>work it out themselves.”<br/>
<br/>
She laughed. “You don’t give them enough credit Lu, 6 days tops I say and they’ll be running to us demanding an explanation.”<br/>
<br/>
The demon raised his eyebrow. “Perhaps you hold them in too high a regard.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh?” she taunted. “How long do <em>you </em>think it would take then?”<br/>
<br/>
He paused, assessing whether or not it was worth entering such a wager.<br/>
<br/>
“14.”<br/>
<br/>
“2 whole weeks, that’s way too long!” she exclaimed.<br/>
<br/>
He shrugged arrogantly. “Wait and see. I’ve been around them for millennia.”<br/>
<br/>
She rolled her eyes. “Sure.”<br/>
<br/>
Another yelp sounded from above them. With another weary sigh, Lucifer grasped her hand and pulled the laughing human towards the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Brothers x MC (period shenanigans 2.0)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bit of a crack fic, but hey - in this one MC gets her period overnight and the brothers freak out. Chaos ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar sounds of bickering drifting up from the dining room greeted Belphie as he sleepily trudged down the stairs, the irritation stirring in his gut at his brother's noisy antics snuffed out as quickly as it popped up - it was way too early in the morning for that shit. Sighing wearily, he rubbed his eyes as he sauntered into the room, mumbling a tired "morning" through a yawn.<br/><br/>Immediately the chatter died down, and Belphie blinked in surprise... had he done something?<br/><br/>"Jeez!" Mammon exclaimed, leaning against the table dramatically to make a show of looking out the window. “Did hell freeze over!?” <br/><br/>"What? What did I do?" Belphie snapped back.<br/><br/>"So ya did do something, eh?" the second-born teased, leaning back in his chair with a smirk.<br/><br/>"He's referring to the fact that even you have managed to get up before our resident human this morning," Satan filled him in helpfully, re-filling his mug with coffee for the third time that morning, much to Lucifer's dismay.<br/><br/>"Don't you think that's enough, Satan?" the prideful demon narrowed his eyes.<br/><br/>The blonde threw a scathing glare his way, gulping down the coffee in defiance. Lucifer sighed but remained silent, turning his attention back to the half-eaten sandwich lying on his plate.<br/><br/>Belphie blinked. "She's still not up yet?" That was unusual.</p>
<p>Mammon shrugged nonchalantly. “She’s probably taken a page out your book and slept in.”</p>
<p>“Or she just doesn’t wanna see Mammon’s face,” Levi supplied helpfully, not looking up from his D.D.D.</p>
<p>“Oi!”<br/><br/>"What if she's not feeling well?" Beel suggested through a mouthful of toast, brows creasing in worry.<br/><br/>Asmo crinkled his nose in disgust. "Eww germs – they better not get anywhere near my fabulous skin!"<br/><br/>"Sympathetic much," Satan deadpanned, sinking his teeth into his crumpets.<br/><br/>Mammon glanced unsurely around the room. "Wait, should someone go check on her?"<br/><br/>Asmo quickly changed his tune. "Oh, I have just the perfect sexy nurse outfit! Let nurse Asmo take care of our sweet little human!"<br/><br/>"Oi! Didn't ya just say ya don't want no germs on ya!? Besides, I'm her first man - I'll be the one to look after her, got it!"<br/><br/>Belphie sighed. "I'll go, since I'm standing already."<br/><br/>Spinning round on his heel, he exited the room before any of his brothers had a chance to protest, smirking softly at the angry calling that followed him out of the room quickly silenced by a sharp rebuke from Lucifer.<br/><br/><br/>Now wide awake thanks to the concern stirring in his gut, the youngest demon jogged up the stairs and knocked softly on the resident human's door.<br/><br/>"Hey? You awake?"<br/><br/>Silence.<br/><br/>He knocked again, a little more forcefully.<br/><br/>"I'm coming in, okay?"<br/><br/>Having once again received no answer, the demon slowly pushed the door open and quietly padded into the dark room. Immediately he spied the human lump of flesh lying still beneath the covers, smiling at the peaceful rise and fall of her chest. He opened the curtains, allowing the dim Devildom light to flood into the room giving him a better view of the sleeping girl's face, noting with relief how it didn't seem to be flushed with fever - looks like she just slept in.<br/><br/>Belphie stood there for a few moments, admiring her sleeping face - God, she was so cute. He almost felt bad for having to wake her up, but he knew Lucifer would be pissed if they were late for school. Sighing softly, he made his way to the bed.<br/><br/>Whatever relief had settled in his chest quickly evaporated as the demon got closer to the slumbering human, the unmistakable sweet smell of iron filling his nostrils causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He took a deep sniff, followed by another deeper one, trying to convince himself that he was hallucinating but no - it was the smell of blood that lingered in the air, becoming more powerful the closer he came to the girl. Sprinting the last few steps, he carefully grasped her shoulders and urgently shook her awake.<br/><br/>"Hey! Wake up!"<br/><br/>She startled awake, blinking sleepily as Belphie fussed around her, feeling up and down her arms and checking her head for injuries.<br/><br/>"Belphie? What's wrong?"<br/><br/>The girl quickly woke up, confused and worried by the demon’s actions.<br/><br/>"You’re bleeding," he snapped, throwing the covers of her body and freezing. She followed his gaze, holding back an irritated groan at the all-too-familiar sticky crimson moisture staining her pyjama bottoms and mattress.</p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake,” she sighed to herself, running her fingers lazily through her messy bed-head. A slight surprise gripped at her insides at the complete and utter lack of warning her body had given her – usually she knew it was coming days before. But then again, she had missed the last 2 months and truth be told while deeply irritated that she stained the bed (God, she hadn’t done that since her first few periods) she was rather relieved it was probably only the stress of moving (getting kidnapped) to hell and not some magical immaculate conception. Still, the quicker she cleaned herself up the better – her nether regions felt way to bloody gross at the moment.</p>
<p>Lost in her musings, the girl had momentarily forgotten she wasn’t alone in the room. Belphie quickly reinstated his presence with a highly unexpected mighty bellow.</p>
<p>“LUCIFER!”</p>
<p>She flinched away from him. “Jeez Belph, the hell ya yelling for?”</p>
<p>But the demon just stared at her with wide eyes, hands hovering uncertainly over her body.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he reassured breathlessly, whether himself or the bleeding human in front of him was unclear. “Just stay still, Lucifer will know what to do okay?”</p>
<p>She frowned. “Wait, what – ”</p>
<p>The rest of her enquiry was cut off as the eldest demon burst into the room, crimson eyes narrowed in alarm, the other brothers tumbling in after him. Well, she mused to herself, not surprising after that blood-curdling scream.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked sharply, striding forward purposefully. Now that the covers were lifted from the girl’s body the smell of blood permeated the room sending the demons into a panicked frenzy – not that the poor human knew that of course, her sense of smell wasn’t as sharp as a demon’s after all.</p>
<p>“Is she bleeding?” Asmo gasped, running forward and falling to his knees beside the bed.</p>
<p>“Bleeding!?” Mammon screeched. Glaring murderously at Belphie, he yanked the youngest demon up by his collar. “What the hell did ya do to her!?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything!” Belphie snarled back, pushing at Mammon’s chest. “I came in and she was bleeding already!”</p>
<p>“AAAAAA MY HENRY IS DYING!!!” Levi hollered, running circles around the doorway unsure of what to do with himself.</p>
<p>Beel’s face crumpled. “Dying?” he echoed quietly, rubbing his wrists worriedly. His amethyst gaze scanned the bloodied bed, gut stirring at the amount of blood he saw.</p>
<p>Asmo cradled the girl to his chest, eyes watering. “My poor baby, everything will be okay you’ll see.”</p>
<p>Said ‘poor baby’ was trying her best to wrestle out of Asmo’s grip while holding Lucifer’s wrists back stopping him from undressing her, protests completely lost amidst the brothers’ screaming.</p>
<p>“Stop it,” Lucifer commanded her gently. “I need to see where you’re hurt.”</p>
<p>Satan stood by the foot of her bed, surveying the scene in front of him with crossed arms. <br/><br/>“You didn’t do anything to yourself, did you?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>“What!” she shrieked, blush deepening. “Wh- no, guys chill it’s only – ”</p>
<p>“Bandages! I’ll get some bandages!”</p>
<p>“What do we do what do we do what do we do-”</p>
<p>“Maybe soup will make her feel better?”</p>
<p>“Beel she’s bleedin’! How’s soup gonna fix that!?”</p>
<p>“Stop fighting me, I’m trying to help you-“</p>
<p>“GUYS ENOUGH IT’S JUST MY PERIOD!” she yelled. Having finally escaped from Asmo’s clutches, she lunged for the covers and threw them over her legs, running a frazzled hand through her hair and trying to will away the blush no doubt painting her cheeks crimson. She sighed, burying her face in her hands, mumbling through her fingers.<br/><br/>“Oh my fucking God this is so fucking embarrassing.”</p>
<p>Reaching forward, Lucifer gently but firmly pried her hands away, studying her face unsurely.<br/><br/>“You’re right, I’m sorry we didn’t even give you a chance to explain what happened. But be quick with it, we do have to treat you.”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing,” she sighed in exasperation, “you don’t. This is normal.”</p>
<p>“Normal?!” Mammon shrieked, earning a slap to the back of the head from Satan.</p>
<p>“Lower your voice, will you?”</p>
<p>“Bleedin’ all over the place ain’t normal! What are ya talkin’ about?!”</p>
<p>As much as she loved her boys and was touched they cared so much about her well-being, the girl had had enough. Not only did she feel extremely uncomfortable sitting there in her own sticky, smelly blood, her cramps were beginning to kick in not to mention the headache beginning to pound through her temples at being torn out of sleep in such a violent manner.</p>
<p>“Okay, you know what – out,” she snapped, gesturing sharply towards the door.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s face darkened. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“OUT! All of you!” her voice raised in volume as anger slowly seized her insides.</p>
<p>Mammon stared at her unsurely. “B-but, you’re – ”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m not dying, I will clean myself up and come explain okay?” she reassured tersely.</p>
<p>The demons glanced at each other.</p>
<p>“Very well,” Lucifer relented, rising to his feet. “But be quick.”</p>
<p>The door shut behind them.</p>
<p>Running a frazzled hand through her hair with a weary sigh the girl collapsed back onto her pillow.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the actual fuck was that? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I'm sorry (platonic!Luci x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I cannot for the life of me figure out what the context of this little drabble was but from what I gathered Lucifer got pissed at MC and hurt her some way (yes another half-written piece I've found while browsing through my documents and cannot be bothered to finish 😂) <br/>Again not my best work, but a little fill-in while I work on a list of ideas 😉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              A quiet knock sounded on the door.<br/><br/>“Yeah?” the girl called over her shoulder, gnawing delicately on the end of her pencil.<br/><br/>Lucifer strode in, shutting the door behind him carefully. She couldn’t help but tense up slightly, and hoped he wouldn’t notice. <br/><br/>Lucifer cleared his throat, stepping further into the room. “I wish to apologise for my outburst and for injuring you. It was completely unacceptable behaviour on my part.”<br/><br/>The girl exhaled softly. Spinning around in her chair to face him, she shook her head with a fond smile.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry about it, I would’ve been pissed too if I were in your shoes. I’m sorry too – you asked me not to stick my nose in your business and I did, but, I...”<br/><br/>“You did it out of concern for my brothers, which I appreciate,” Lucifer finished for her, smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. <br/><br/>She glanced up at him hopefully. “So we good?”<br/><br/>The demon chuckled. “Yes, ‘we good’.” <br/><br/>              He strode forward towards her confidently. The sudden movement startled the girl, and she reflexively leaned back in her chair, eyes widening. <br/><br/>Lucifer stopped in his tracks, stomach dropping in an unfamiliar feeling at her reaction – was it guilt? Hurt? He frowned slightly, confused at the sudden discomfort swirling in his chest. Had he truly come to care for the girl so much? <br/><br/>“Lucifer?”<br/><br/>The quiet voice snapped him back out of his thoughts. His eyes softened, a sad glaze settling over them as he took in her tense posture – he didn’t want her to be afraid of him. <br/><br/>“I was wondering if you’d allow me to treat you to dinner tomorrow?” he asked. “As an apology.”<br/><br/>Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her first instinct was to refuse – she didn’t want his pity. But another tiny part of her mind nagged that perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity to just spend some time with the first-born, get to know him better. <br/><br/>“Um, sure,” she nodded. “Thanks.”<br/><br/>              The two settled into a tense silence.<br/><br/>“Well,” the girl laughed nervously, making to turn back to her work. “Suppose I’ll get on with that essay then.”<br/><br/>Lucifer’s eyes widened, eyebrows twitching as he remembered his main purpose of visiting her room.<br/><br/>“Are you sure? Perhaps you <em>would </em>join us downstairs?”<br/><br/>A pang of hurt stabbed at the girl’s chest. Though her voice was playful, Lucifer hadn’t failed to notice how her eyes saddened. <br/><br/>“Nah, I’m good. Gotta get this done or the teacher will literally have my head tomorrow, haha. You guys have fun though!”<br/><br/>She quickly turned back to her desk, ducking her head and leaning her cheek on her fist in an attempt to block Lucifer form her peripheral vision. She felt his eyes remain on her.<br/><br/>“Then do your essay downstairs,” the demon suggested. <br/><br/>“I’ll be too distracted,” she countered.<br/><br/>“Still,” Lucifer said slowly, “You had experienced something rather frightening this evening. Humans have a fragile psyche – I would prefer it if you weren’t alone tonight. It wouldn’t do for one of our exchange students to-”<br/><br/>Her laugh interrupted him. <br/><br/>“Lucifer I told you I’m fine, honestly.” <br/><br/>              He sighed softly in disappointment. His eyes remained on her back for another few moments, before he turned and made his way towards the door. <br/><br/>Pausing in the doorway, he turned his body towards her again and tried one last time.<br/><br/>“It’s family movie night.”<br/><br/>The smile she threw him over her shoulder was bitter-sweet. “I know.”<br/><br/>The door shut behind him.<br/><br/>“All the more reason for me to stay here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Brothers x MC (tea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My tea tasted off this morning and I couldn't help but imagine what the brother's reaction to that would be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl eyed the warm amber liquid swirling in her mug warily, tongue darting over her teeth as she analysed the strange aftertaste of the tea.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p>
<p>She herself had brewed the tea, exactly as she always does – 2 spoons of honey, half a lemon squeezed in. Her mug was clean, the teabag was normal – why the hell...</p>
<p>“My tea tastes like blood.”</p>
<p>Mammon choked on his water, the clatter of utensils coming to a gradual halt.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Satan asked, gaze rising from where it was buried in a leather-clad book resting on the table beside his empty plate to look at the girl in bewilderment.</p>
<p>“My tea,” she clarified, taking another small sip before setting the mug down with a frown, “it tastes like blood.”</p>
<p>“Wha’d’ya mean, it tastes like blood?” Mammon snapped. He leaned into the girl almost falling off his chair as he snatched the mug from her hand and sniffed at it with a frown before shaking his head. “It don’t smell like it.”</p>
<p>“Here, try it,” she encouraged, gently grasping his wrist to push the mug in his hand to his lips, the demon’s cheeks reddening at the contact.</p>
<p>He leaned away. “I-I ain’t gonna drink from that! Ya lips touched it, a-and what if ya got your spit in it!? I ain’t drinkin’ no human’s spit, that’s gross!”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and try it.”</p>
<p>His protests were cut off by the mug smashing into his lips, the poor demon almost drowning in the sudden mouthful of tea flooding down his throat.</p>
<p>“The hell ya doin’!?” he growled, pushing the mug back into her hands and shoving the gleefully smirking girl away.</p>
<p>“Well?” Satan questioned, leaning forward eagerly. “Does it taste strange to you Mammon?”</p>
<p>The white-haired demon shook his head, raising his palms in a questioning manner.</p>
<p>“Nah it don’t, I don’t get what you’re on about!”</p>
<p>The girl frowned again, giving the tea a small swirl before taking another sip. She shook her head with a bewildered smile. “I swear, it tastes like blood.”</p>
<p>“How do ya even know what blood tastes like?”</p>
<p>He sweat-dropped at the sly sideways smirk she sent his way.</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed wearily, body slumping slightly into his chair at the head of the breakfast table. He gestured towards the girl with a gloved hand. “Let me see.”</p>
<p>She obliged, rising to her feet to circle around the table and pass the mug to Lucifer who peered into it and took a sniff. He looked up at her.</p>
<p>“There is definitely no blood in there.”</p>
<p>Beel, who has so far been quietly watching the scene unfold while stuffing his mouth, spoke up, eyebrows creasing in worry. “Maybe your mouth is bleeding? That’s why you taste blood?”</p>
<p>She swirled her tongue around her mouth, shaking her head. “No, it’s not that; I would taste it constantly, but it’s only when I drink the tea.”</p>
<p>Satan eyes the mug quizzically. “What kind of tea is it?”</p>
<p>“Black tea with honey and lemon.”</p>
<p>The wrathful demon hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s the honey and lemon that give it the sweet, metallic taste of blood?”</p>
<p>Mammon’s head snapped towards Satan. “How do <em>you </em>know what blood tastes like!?”</p>
<p>Again the girl shook her head. “I always have it with honey and lemon and it never tastes like this.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it was the lemon that was off then?”</p>
<p>Smoothly prying the mug out of the girl’s hands, Lucifer took a sip of the tea himself. He eyed her suspiciously.</p>
<p>“It tastes normal.”</p>
<p>Looking around at the demons all staring at her, the girl shrugged. Taking her mug back from Lucifer she downed the rest of the tea and made her way out of the room.</p>
<p>Mammon stared after her. “I think we got a defective human...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Beel x MC (feat. the brothers) - mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one's a bit angsty. During one of her visits to the house of Lamentation MC finds out that her cousin had just died, and the brothers try to comfort her 💖</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: death of a close family member</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl chuckled softly at the muffled purrs and quiet shuffles sounding from the demon-pillow pile on the floor beside her. Glancing up from her homework, she couldn't help but smile fondly as she watched Belphie nuzzle into his new fluffy body pillow with a contented sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew that would be a good purchase.</em>
</p>
<p>Chortling quietly to herself at the napping demon's cuteness, she reached over to her phone to check the time. 16:48, damn. Beel had another hour and a half of training left. Excitement buzzed in her stomach - next week his team had a big match and so the coach had scheduled in extra practices for the week. She couldn't wait for it - she adored watching him tear across the playing field, screaming his name and waving banners in encouragement be it with the brothers in the stands or beside the coach in the coach's box. Last time they had won Beel had hauled her over the barriers and paraded with her on his shoulders all over the field, the two congratulating the other team members enthusiastically. She smiled fondly at the memory. </p>
<p>Her reverie was shattered by the sharp buzzing of her phone. Jumping at the sudden sound the girl quickly answered the call, glancing at the slumbering demon to make sure the sound hadn't woken him up - to her satisfaction it hadn't. Holding the phone to her ear she bid the caller - her mum, she noted with curiosity - a quiet but cheery hello.</p>
<p>Her cheerfulness quickly vanished, replaced by a cold numb shock. Her body stiffened, wide eyes going unfocused as she stared straight ahead listening to her mother's tearful voice. </p>
<p>Belphie hadn't actually been solidly asleep, only swaying on the border between slumber and wakefulness so he had actually heard her pick up the phone. Tilting his head slightly so that he could eavesdrop on the conversation better, his lazy curiosity slowly turned into concern, the girl's uncharacteristically quiet and short replies bringing him further into alertness. Cracking an eye open, he frowned at the girl's slumped posture and crumpled expression, slightly annoyed at the fact that she was speaking in her native human language which he couldn't understand. A sudden realisation jolted through the demon - <em>her native language; she's speaking to a family member... is everything okay?</em></p>
<p>He sat up just as she ended the call, staring unseeingly at the floor as she slowly placed her phone down beside her.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" he asked softly.</p>
<p>"Hm?" she snapped her gaze towards Belphie, taking a moment to process his question before nodding, arms sliding around her torso in a way that clearly indicated she was <em>not</em> alright.</p>
<p>"Mhm, yeah, I'm fine."</p>
<p>He eyed her warily. "You sure? You look a bit... off, like you're not entirely there." He nodded towards the phone. "Who was it?"</p>
<p>She blinked, as though Belphie's questions were hard for her to process.</p>
<p>"Um, just my mum."</p>
<p>She took a deep breath suddenly, blinking a few times before smiling kindly at the demon.</p>
<p>"I thought you were asleep? Did I wake you? I'm sorry."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "No, I was only napping."</p>
<p>Her smile looked forced, eyes still wide and not entirely focused.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay. Well, I'll get on with my essay then."</p>
<p>She turned back to her books, ignoring Belphie completely. The demon's unsure gaze lingered on her for a couple more moments, before he laid back down and pretended to go back to sleep but instead sneaked glances at her every few minutes, growing more worried as he noticed her complete lack of focus and constant weary sighs. </p>
<p>Another 15 minutes went by before the girl abruptly rose to her feet, sending Belphie jumping up in her stead.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Lucifer mentioned the roses need pruning," she answered quietly, spinning on her heel and hurrying out of the room before Belphie could question her teary eyes.</p>
<p>Belphie stared after her, before reaching for his D.D.D.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The girl sat kneeling in the garden in front of a rose bush, uncaring of the dirt staining her trousers. She trimmed the roses mechanically, the thorns pricking at her un-gloved hands leaving little cuts all over her fingers. </p>
<p>No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't cry.</p>
<p>Her mind was flooded with memories of him; his smiling face, his fluffy dark blonde hair, distant echoes of his voice bouncing around in her ears. Speeding down the hill with him on their bikes, screaming in delight as the warm summer air rushed past them. Racing around the pool, fooling around in the zoo, teasing their younger cousins together, then hiding away from them down in the cellar, watching horror movies, attempting to cook, lying on the blow up mattress in his room beside his bed late at night discussing everything and anything.</p>
<p>And now he was gone.</p>
<p>Her eyes watered, but the moisture was gone as soon as it came.</p>
<p>A heavy, insufferable weight rested on her chest.</p>
<p>Never again would she laugh with him, rant to him, sit on the swing staring at the beautiful forest scenery behind his house with his two cats snuggled between them.</p>
<p>He was gone. He was gone. He was gone.</p>
<p>Her eyes watered, but then it went away.</p>
<p>The heavy weight.</p>
<p>His laughter echoing in the wind, his soft gaze sparkling as he told her about his most recent school escapade - </p>
<p>"Why aren't you wearing gloves?"</p>
<p>The girl jumped at the sudden voice, whipping her head up to find Lucifer looming over her, gazing down at her softly.</p>
<p>She blinked up at him, before lowering her gaze and shrugging.</p>
<p>The demon sighed, lowering himself down to crouch beside her wary of getting any dirt on himself. Reaching forward he gently pried the gardening tool she was holding from her hands and laid it down on the floor before grasping her hands and bringing them up to his face to examine, turning her body towards him in the process.</p>
<p>"Your hands are all cut up," he noted quietly, a note of disapproval lacing his tone.</p>
<p>She shrugged again. "The roses needed pruning."</p>
<p>Lucifer studied her carefully. When Belphie had alerted them via the group chat that something was up with the girl Lucifer had partially dismissed it as his over-protectiveness for his twin's beloved girlfriend kicking in; however as he gazed at her blank expression and pale face he himself began to worry. Something indeed wasn't right.</p>
<p>"Could you look at me please?"</p>
<p>The girl abided his plea, a slight warm surprise jolting through her at just how soft his crimson eyes were.</p>
<p>"What happened?" he asked gently. "You're not being yourself." Seeing the objection lighting up in her eyes he cut her off sternly before she could protest. "And don't say it's nothing, it clearly is not."</p>
<p>She exhaled softly, small body crumpling in on itself even more. She looked so sad, so pathetic - Lucifer felt a sudden intense need to hug her. Instead he tightened his grip on her hands, running the pads of his thumbs soothingly over her knuckles.</p>
<p>"Yeah," she almost whispered, hanging her head sadly. A deep sigh escaped her lips, but she remained silent.</p>
<p>"I cannot help you if I don't know what's wrong," he tried to reason with her gently. </p>
<p>She chuckled bitterly. "You can't help," she informed him softly. Lifting her head she made eye contact with him and finally muttered the cursed words she had been trying to deny all this time.</p>
<p>"My cousin died."</p>
<p>Again her eyes watered and Lucifer braced himself for her inevitable breakdown, but to his surprise her cheeks remained dry. Shaking her head with a soft smile, she pulled her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around herself. His heart broke at the sight, memories of Lilith tugging at the back of his mind. He swatted them away.</p>
<p>"My deepest condolences," he said softly, hand travelling to rest on his chest.</p>
<p>She nodded in acknowledgement, and the two settled into a heavy silence.</p>
<p>Lucifer eyed her carefully. "Were you two close?" </p>
<p>"Like twins," she whispered, eyes momentarily lighting up. "Literally; he's a day older than me. We grew up together." Her gaze turned sad again. "Now he's gone."</p>
<p>"What happened to him?"</p>
<p>She shook her head quickly, eyes shutting against the anguish squeezing at her insides.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Lucifer apologised urgently, "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."</p>
<p>She took a shuddering breath. "Can I just trim the roses for a bit more?"</p>
<p>The demon paused. "Would you not like to join us inside?"</p>
<p>The girl shook her head, wiping a stray tear that rolled down her cheek away. "Not yet."</p>
<p>He wasn't quite satisfied with her answer but decided to leave her be.</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>Rising to his feet he placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>"If you need anything I'll be inside."</p>
<p>She nodded at him absently, picking up the gardening tool and turning back to the roses, gaze once again blank as the familiar aching numb loneliness settled in her chest.</p>
<p>Sighing softly, Lucifer turned on his heel and reluctantly made his way back to the house where he was greeted by Mammon, Belphie and Satan in the doorway.</p>
<p>"She alright?" Mammon questioned immediately, straightening up to attention from where he stood slouched against the wall.</p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head. "She's upset. Her cousin died."</p>
<p>Mammon's eyes widened. "Oh shit."</p>
<p>Belphie bit his lip guiltily. "I knew something was up, I shouldn't have let her go off on her own."</p>
<p>Lucifer gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it Belphie, it seems like she needs to he alone for the time being."</p>
<p>"Is that a good idea?" Satan frowned, looking over Lucifer's shoulder as though he had half a mind to just push past and march to the garden.</p>
<p>The first-born sighed, crossing his arms. "I don't like it any more than you do, but it seems that for the time being, yes. I think out best option is to wait for Beel to come back from practice."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It's been at least 20 minutes since Beelzebub arrived home, standing in the doorway leading to the garden carefully watching his lover busy herself with the flowers with a frown. As much as he yearned to scoop her up into his big arms and shield her from the world, he knew it wasn't yet time for that. Everyone dealt with grief differently, and he knew she needed her space until she decided to come to him herself.</p>
<p>His stomach had dropped when he read Belphie's message after practice. He raced home, dropping his bag in the entrance hall and bee-lining to the garden, Lucifer racing after him in the fear he would do something rash, though Beel hadn't planned on doing any such thing - he just wanted to see her. And see her he did, hunched over the rose bushes, hands swollen and covered in cuts, shoulders occasionally shaking with a sob. His heart broke at the sight. Stopping in the doorway, he questioned Lucifer as to what exactly had happened and once the first-born gave him all the information he had Beel had taken up real estate in the garden entrance, waiting for when his beloved needed him.</p>
<p>He watched her worriedly, a deep frown creasing his eyebrows. He knew who her cousin had been to her - she frequently told Beel about him, and though he'd never met the young man in person he knew just how special he had been to her. His heart clenched at the thought, mind drifting to Lilith, muscles tightening in a physical effort to keep himself from striding over to her and enveloping her in a hug, smothering her in kisses and reassurances just as she had done to him those countless nights he woke up from dreaming about his sister's death, until little by little the deep guilt inside him began to ebb away permanently. </p>
<p>He hated seeing the people he loves suffer.</p>
<p>The demon was snapped out of his thoughts as a gardening tool suddenly flew through the air, splintering into pieces as it smashed into the ground. </p>
<p>Beel winced, his vague astonishment at the sheer strength the girl had hurled the heavy tool with quickly being smothered by an overwhelming sadness as her shoulders shook with un-supressed sobs, her heart-wrenching wailing sending a sharp pain shooting through the demon's stomach. </p>
<p>Taking that as his cue to take action, he finally strode into the garden. Kneeling beside the girl, he rubbed soothing circles into her back, placing a soft kiss into her hair. She leaned into him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder as he scooped her into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth as she cried into his chest. </p>
<p>"It's not fair," she choked out. "It's not fucking fair."</p>
<p>Beel run his fingers through her hair soothingly, sighing softly. </p>
<p>"I know. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>The girl tensed in his arms, a sudden fiery rage igniting in her bones. Pushing herself away from him roughly she glared at the soil, trying to wipe the tears cascading down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"No, no you fucking <em>don't</em>."</p>
<p>Beel just watched her sadly, taking no offence at her actions; if directing her anger at him would help her then so be it. </p>
<p>He remained silent, tentatively resting his hand on her knee, rubbing it tenderly when she didn't flinch away from his touch.</p>
<p>She took a shuddering breath, teary gaze apologetic as she turned her eyes on him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, that was rude of me."</p>
<p>The demon shook his head with a kind smile. "It's okay, I get it." </p>
<p>Reaching forward the girl took his warm, steady hand in her shaking one and brought it up to her lips to place a wet kiss on his knuckles, rubbing her cheek into his fingers as he messily tried to dry her tears.</p>
<p>"Should we go inside?" he asked gently, elated at her affirmative nod. </p>
<p>Pulling her to her feet Beel put his arm around her waist, his free hand sliding into hers as he led her inside. The two entered the common room to find all the brothers there.</p>
<p>"Oh, my poor darling," Asmo cooed, immediately rising to his feet to give her a comforting hug. He cupped her face gently, frowning in a mild displeasure at how red and puffy her eyes and cheeks were. </p>
<p>"Oh love, your skin is so puffy! Here, let's dry those tears okay?" </p>
<p>She nodded meekly, allowing the narcissistic demon to lead her to the couch, Beel's arm never leaving her waist. Settling down in the soft pillows, she leaned into Beel's chest allowing Asmo to fuss over her cut up hands rubbing some kind of ointment into them.</p>
<p>Belphie knelt in front of her, resting his forearms on her knees as he looked up at her apologetically.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned her gently.</p>
<p>Although she knew he was trying to conceal it the girl could still see the hurt swirling in his amethyst eyes.</p>
<p>She run her fingers through his hair fondly. "Sorry Belph, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that... I couldn't."</p>
<p>He nodded in understanding, subconsciously leaning into her touch. </p>
<p>"Ya okay squirt?" Mammon asked her softly from where he sat perched on the arm of the couch, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her worriedly.</p>
<p>The temporary reprieve that had settled over the girl at coming into the room filled with her favourite supportive demons was quickly drowned out as a wave of anguish flooded her chest. Her face fell, tears escaping from her eyes as a pain-filled sob wracked her body. She pressed herself into Beel, relishing in the warm comfort his arms provided.</p>
<p>"It's not fair," she choked out, anger seizing her again. She looked around the room at each brother as she ranted, voice raising in volume until she was screeching. "It's not fucking fair! He was as old as me, he had his whole life ahead of him, so many fucking plans and dreams... a-and then he just d-dropped dead. Just l-like that. H-he wasn't sick or anything and t-they just found him lying dead in the kitchen - "</p>
<p>Sobs overtook her body cutting off her words, body shaking violently as she wailed into Beel's chest, the gentle giant rocking her and muttering sweet nothings into her ear. Satan quietly slid out of the room to fetch her a glass of water. Belphie, who was still kneeling in front of her, rubbed up and down her calves soothingly eyeing Beel anxiously as he tried to question his twin on what to do. Levi grabbed a packet of tissues from his pocket, leaning over to pass it to Asmo who took one out and gave it to the girl who took it to wipe her eyes and blow her nose before burrowing back into Beel's chest and crying some more.</p>
<p>"Why did he have to die?" she moaned through her shuddering breaths. "H-he just d-dropped d-dead, w-why did he have to d-die?"</p>
<p>None of the brothers could answer. All they could do was wait as the girl cried herself out.</p>
<p>Finally after what seemed like an eternity her sobs died down. Lucifer reached for the glass Satan had settled on the small coffee table earlier, passing it to her.</p>
<p>"Drink," he commanded gently. "All that crying must have dehydrated you."</p>
<p>She thanked him quietly, sitting up from Beel's embrace to take a few sips of the cool water.</p>
<p>"Feelin' any better?" Mammon asked, his own eyes red behind his sunglasses - he wasn't able to hold back his own tears at seeing his favourite human so distraught.</p>
<p>The girl nodded slowly, taking a deep steadying breath.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm okay."</p>
<p>"You must have been pretty close huh?" Levi asked.</p>
<p>Her eyes filled with tears again as she nodded at him with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Oi Levi! Ya making her cry again ya idiot!" Mammon chided leaning down to deliver a hard swat to the back of the younger demons head.</p>
<p>"Ow! The hell was that for you scumbag," Levi growled back, glaring venomously at the second-born as he rubbed his sore head.</p>
<p>The girl couldn't help but genuinely smile at their familiar antics, the small action causing satisfaction to bloom in Mammon's chest.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we were pretty close," she answered Levi's question.</p>
<p>"How exactly did he die?" Lucifer asked carefully.</p>
<p>She sighed. "He just... died. He didn't have any health problems, at least that anyone knew of, and my aunt walked into the kitchen to find him on the floor. I don't know; it might have been a heart attack, or a stroke or something. They tried to resuscitate him but... it was too late."</p>
<p>A mournful silence settled over the room.</p>
<p>"In that case they will most likely perform an autopsy on him to find the cause of death," Satan tried to comfort. "That may bring you some reprieve."</p>
<p>Mammon shook his head. "Are ya<em> tryin'</em> to make her more depressed?"</p>
<p>Satan glared at him. "Are you <em>trying</em> to get a coffee table thrown at you?"</p>
<p>"That's enough," Lucifer chided the two, before turning to the girl with a soft smile. "Would you like to tell us about him?" </p>
<p>A distant sound of laughter echoed in the corners of her mind, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes I would." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Brothers x MC (period shenanigans 2.1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you DinoPirate for your comment on chapter 16 suggesting this! 💖 It's a continuation of that fic where MC tries to explain what a period is to the brothers and as demons they naturally jump to the conclusion she performed a blood ritual to have a child :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: mentions of blood, blood sacrifice and detailed explanations of sex and menstruation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sighing heavily, the girl dragged herself out of bed trying her best not to get any more blood over the covers. Grabbing a fresh pair of bottoms and a tampon, she trudged into her bathroom and cleaned herself up before stripping the dirty sheets from her bed all the while lamenting the situation she was in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank God on high it didn't stain the mattress at least.</em>
</p>
<p>Dumping the blood-covered things to soak in some cold water, she took a moment to try and control the growing irritation in her chest before making her way downstairs to explain the situation to those idiots.</p>
<p>Mammon jumped to his feet the second she entered the common room.</p>
<p>"Are you alright? Did ya stop the bleedin'?"</p>
<p>Satan sniffed the air pointedly. "I don't smell any blood."</p>
<p>Asmo promptly threw his arms around her much to the girl's dismay.</p>
<p>"Oh my darling, I'm so glad you're not dead!" he cooed, running his fingers through her hair affectionately as the poor girl once again struggled to break free from his embrace. </p>
<p>Belphie rolled his eyes. "Let her go Asmo, you're smothering her."</p>
<p>Beel gazed up at her from his seat on the couch, eyebrows creased in worry.</p>
<p>"Should we call a physician to check you over? Just to be sure?"</p>
<p>Having successfully wrestled herself out of Asmo's arms the girl smiled at the gentle giant, his genuine worry for her well-being temporarily soothing the frustration winding through her body.</p>
<p>"It's okay Beel," she shook her head sinking into the armchair. "I'm fine, this is normal."</p>
<p>"Yes, you had mentioned that upstairs," Lucifer commented, eyeing her carefully. "Now, if you would be so kind as to explain?"</p>
<p>She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Right... do you know how babies are made?"</p>
<p>The question caught the demons off guard.</p>
<p>"What's that got to do with anythin'?" Mammon frowned.</p>
<p>She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'll take that as a no."</p>
<p>Satan sat up in his seat suddenly, eyes wide. "Wait, did you perform a blood sacrifice to create a child!?"</p>
<p>The girl blinked.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the - oh right, they're demons. Of course that would be their most logical explanation.</em>
</p>
<p>Groaning internally, she rubbed the back of her neck trying her best not to burst out laughing at the ludocricy of the idea as chaos once again exploded around her.</p>
<p>"A blood sacrifice!? Eww, that's gross!"</p>
<p>"Are ya mad!? Do ya know how <em>dangerous</em> those are!?"</p>
<p>"So you <em>did</em> do that to yourself..."</p>
<p>"Why would you even want a child? They cry all night long, you can't sleep."</p>
<p>"Urgh, what a normie thing to do..."</p>
<p>Lucifer's stern voice cut over all the kerfaffle.</p>
<p>"Silence, all of you." He turned to the girl.<br/>
"Which part of your body did you mutilate? Was it your stomach?"</p>
<p>"That's what the position of the blood would imply," Satan agreed sadly.</p>
<p>The girl turned red. "Wha - no, no no no no no - there was no self mutilation involved!"</p>
<p>Mammon tilted his head to the side curiously. "So where did the blood come from?"</p>
<p>Lucifer eyed the girl sadly. "I must say I am deeply disappointed at your actions; I had thought you more responsible than this. If you really were that desperate for a child you could have come to us, we would have made sure it was safe."</p>
<p>He was slightly confused at the seething glare she sent his way.</p>
<p>Satan leaned forward in his seat eagerly. "So is that how humans create new humans? Through blood rituals? Is it written down somewhere or passed down verbally?"</p>
<p>A sudden realisation dawned on Mammon.</p>
<p>"WAIT!" he screeched, "DOES THAT MEAN YOU HAVE A CHILD NOW!? W-WHERE IS IT!?"</p>
<p>Levi flinched from beside his brother. "Jeez, you almost burst my eardrums!"</p>
<p>Asmo sighed. "Humans aren't created the way angels or demons are; from what I know a child is made inside a human woman's stomach from her body then born, right?"</p>
<p>Satan nodded.</p>
<p>Beel's eyes widened in alarm. "In her stomach? Will she not be able to eat then?"</p>
<p>"W-wait, how does it come out then? Is she gonna throw it up or somethin'?"</p>
<p>The girl sighed in exasperation, eyes fluttering shut as she leaned her head back into the pillows, just about barely keeping her shit together as the demons around her continued to spout theories.</p>
<p>
  <em>I cannot believe I'm about to give fucking sex ed to a bunch of demons...</em>
</p>
<p>A warm hand was placed on her thigh and she sat up to find Beel gazing at her worridly.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p>
<p>Her insides melted at his sweet expression. "I'm good Beel."</p>
<p>"Did the ritual work? Do you have a baby inside your stomach?"</p>
<p>She shook her head with a chuckle. "No Beel, I don't."</p>
<p>"Did it not work then?" Satan slid into their conversation, bringing the brothers' attention back to the girl.</p>
<p>Again she shook her head. "No, it's not... right, all of you shut up and listen carefully okay?"</p>
<p>Silence settled over the room much to her satisfaction.</p>
<p>"Okay, there are no blood rituals. Human children are created via sexual intercourse. During said intercourse the male inserts his erect penis into the woman's vagina - "</p>
<p>"Oh ho ho darling," Asmo chuckled, squirming in his seat. He sent her a cheeky smirk. "You don't need to explain that to us."</p>
<p>Anger flared in her chest.</p>
<p>"<em>Your</em> penis will be <em>removed</em> from your body and shoved down your throat for you to choke on if you interrupt me again."</p>
<p>The lustful demon stared at her in shock, unsure whether to be offended or aroused by the idea.</p>
<p>Seeing the girl's anger and Asmo's smirk, Lucifer decided to step in before another argument erupted. "What Asmo meant is that demons are familiar with the act of sex."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "Yes that much even <em>I</em> know. Now, as I was saying, the male ejaculates sperm into the woman's vagina where they may or may not come into contact with an egg cell that's released by the woman's ovaries."</p>
<p>Mammon tilted his head. "The what?"</p>
<p>She run her hand through her hair in frustration. "Okay, all you need to know is that sex makes babies! Got it?!"</p>
<p>The demons nodded.</p>
<p>"Did you have sex then?" Satan questioned, a rich blush flushing his cheeks. "Is that why you were bleeding?"</p>
<p>Cue Levi and Mammon quietly dying in the corner.</p>
<p>"No," she tried to be patient with them. "A woman goes through a monthly cycle where the lining of her uterus - where the baby grows <em>if</em> the woman gets impregnated during intercourse - thickens and essentially gets ready for the baby. If a baby is <em>not</em> made, then the lining breaks apart and bleeds out of the woman's body via the vagina."</p>
<p>Breathing a sigh of relief at coming to the end of her explanation, she looked around at the demons to see their reactions. Satan was somewhere between disturbed and enlightened, while Asmo looked absolutely elated no doubt still stuck on the sex part. She wasn't sure if Levi was still alive, sitting curled in on himself on the floor with his face buried in his hands, a pair of bright red ears sticking out from within his purple locks. Mammon was red too but looked purely confused much like Beel who still had that concerned frown etched into his features. Lucifer and Belphie both had the same blank expression, though neither could deny the pink blush covering their cheeks. </p>
<p>Finally Mammon spoke up.</p>
<p>"So wait, how - " </p>
<p>The girl had had enough. Jumping to her feet (sending Mammon jumping into the air at her sudden movement) she bee-lined it out of the room.</p>
<p>"No, nope. Go ask Solomon, Google it, read a book, I don't care - I've had enough for one morning."</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonus:</strong>
</p>
<p>"Oi! Simeon!"</p>
<p>The handsome angel looked up from his food, smiling in greeting as Mammon sat in front of him at the lunch table.</p>
<p>"Hello Mammon, is there something you need?"</p>
<p>Luke glared at the second-born suspiciously, chewing on his sandwich. "What do you want, demon?!"</p>
<p>"Quiet Fido," Mammon snapped back, ignoring the little angel's indignant spluttering as he leaned eagerly towards Simeon.</p>
<p>"So ya know how human girls bleed when they don't have sex?"</p>
<p>Luke choked on his sandwich. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Brothers x MC (part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There it is, the final part! I'd like to apologise firstly for it taking such a long time but I had such a writer's block with this piece and secondly it's kinda shit, so I'm sorry - I lost my enthusiasm for this piece but felt the need to bring it to a close so here it is, everyone making up. Enjoy &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up with a headache was not a pleasant experience.<br/><br/>Still not quite entirely awake yet, the girl buried her face in her pillow hoping the soft material would somehow draw the pulsing pain from between her eyes and into the bed. No such luck. She snorted softly, laughing into the pillow as a silly thought struck her weary mind.<br/><br/><em>So much for osmosis.</em><br/><br/>"Good morning."<br/><br/>The quiet deep voice startled her and she looked up quickly to see Beel standing at the foot of her bed, wiping his hands on a towel.<br/><br/>"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "I didn't mean to scare you."<br/><br/>Her stomach dropped as the memories of the previous day flooded her mind. She sighed wearily, nuzzling back into her pillow.<br/><br/>"Don't worry about it, I forgot you spent the night here."<br/><br/>She heard him walk into the bathroom to hang the towel back up before his footsteps approached her again. The bed dipped under his weight as he sat next to her resting his hand on her hip giving it a little rub.<br/><br/>"How are you feeling today?" he asked gently, having not missed the way her face fell seconds ago.<br/><br/>She shrugged with a sigh, opening her eyes to stare up at him sadly.<br/><br/>"I don't know. Just kinda tired, really. And I've got a headache."<br/><br/>He nodded seriously with a frown. "You're probably hungry."<br/><br/>The girl laughed, Beel's face lighting up at having succeeded in cheering her up. Shuffling around in the bed she sat up and smiled at him fondly.<br/><br/>"I actually am you know."<br/><br/>He broke out in a brilliant smile. "Great! Get dressed and let's go for breakfast."<br/><br/>Her stomach twisted at the thought of seeing everyone. Again, Beel easily noticed her discomfort. He patted her leg comfortingly.<br/><br/>"Don't worry, we have a surprise prepared for you."<br/><br/>Immediately alarm bells started ringing through her mind.<br/><br/><em>Surprise eh? To win me over to let you back in so you can use me and discard me again -</em><br/><br/>Seeing the discomfort in her eyes, Beel's face fell. "Are you not looking forward to it?"<br/><br/>Shutting her eyes against the unpleasant thoughts swirling in her brain, she shook her head softly with a sigh. "It's not that, just..."<br/><br/>"I know they upset you," Beel said slowly, "but my brothers really put in a lot of effort into making it up to you - could you at least give them a chance?"<br/><br/>His words moved something inside her.<br/><br/><em>Give them a chance.<br/></em><br/>It's like a light bulb switched on in her brain.<br/><br/><em>Right... right, it's not him. It's not him coming back to use me again, it's my boys, my beloved demons. It's not him.<br/></em><br/>Something inside her broke like a dam, an unfamiliar but not at all unpleasant sense of relief flooding her chest. Her eyes widened, as though a divine revelation had befallen her.<br/><br/><em>They're not like him; they're my demon boys.</em><br/><br/>"What do you say?"<br/><br/>She turned to Beel who was looking at her unsurely, and suddenly felt an intense urge to see the boys. She smiled at him, nodding.<br/><br/>"Okay, okay; let me just get dressed."<br/><br/>Her elation died down as soon as they exited the room, a nervous fluttering taking hold of her stomach instead. She followed Beel down the stairs, a storm of thoughts swirling through her mind - what if they were cold and mean to her again? She wouldn't be able to take that. But Beel had said that they wanted to make it up to her, prepared a surprise. She liked surprises.<br/><br/>A familiar cacophony of noise greeted them as they walked down the corridor towards the dining room.<br/><br/>"Mammon, put that down! You'll spill the juice all over the table!"<br/><br/>"H-hey! Don't just snatch it from my hand like that ya moron!"<br/><br/>"Shut up before I pour it all over you!"<br/><br/>"You will do no such thing Levi."<br/><br/>"Aaaaah don't touch that! It took me so long to make it look absolutely dazzling - not as dazzling as myself of course!"<br/><br/>"What else could ya expect from Asmo..."<br/><br/>Their bickering quickly ceased as the two entered the room. The girl didn't even get a chance to have a proper look at all the brothers before she was smothered in a pair of arms, Belphie almost knocking her off her feet were it not for Beel steadying the both of them.<br/><br/>"I'm so so sorry," Belphie whispered into her ear, swaying lightly as he tightened his arms around her. "I thought I'd just give you space since you seemed sad, I didn't think that would upset you further!"<br/><br/>Her hands automatically snaked around his neck, a pleasant warmth engulfing her at the contact though she was a little surprised - Belphie wasn't one for impromptu bear hugs, that was rather Beel's forte.<br/><br/>Realising he was still waiting for a reply, she patted his back with a chuckle.<br/><br/>"It's fine, don't worry about it."<br/><br/>"Oi Belphie! Quit snugglin' up to her like that!" Mammon protested loudly, practically pulling the younger demon off the human who in turn aggressively yanked his shoulder out of his older brother's grip with a growl.<br/><br/>"Don't touch me you moronic excuse for a demon."<br/><br/>"Why you - "<br/><br/>As the two began arguing, Levi took it as his chance to slide up to her shyly.<br/><br/>"So uh, I heard you didn't like how I shut myself away?" he questioned quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his eyes unable to meet hers as a light pink blush blossomed on his cheeks.<br/><br/>A pang of hurt shot through her chest. She crossed her arms protectively, shoulders curling in slightly as she subconsciously fed off Levi's awkwardness.<br/><br/>"I, well, I just thought you were mad at me but didn't understand why? Did, did I do - if I did something to upset you, I'm really sorry."<br/><br/>Levi's eyes widened. "N-no, of course you didn't," he assured her quickly. "I-I just, you know..."<br/><br/>"Threw a week-long tantrum because we chose to watch a movie over your anime?" Satan butted into their conversation.<br/><br/>Levi glared at him. "It's not like that!"<br/><br/>It was all so familiar; the brothers bickering, everyone together at the breakfast table. Confidence suddenly blossomed in the girl's chest. Standing up straighter and taking a deep breath she addressed the brothers with a surprisingly steady voice compared to how vulnerable she was still feeling.<br/><br/>"Same goes for everyone, really. It just seemed like you were all angry at me and didn't want me around but I just couldn't figure out why? If there's something I'm doing wrong then please let me know, I'll change my behaviour accordingly." She smiled sheepishly, eyes darting to the floor. "I'm sorry, perhaps I should have just come out and said this sooner, but I uh, I'm not too good with confrontations..."<br/><br/>The room fell silent at her words.<br/><br/>Lucifer stepped up. "I think I speak for all my brothers when I say you have nothing to apologise for. It seems as though they had personal grievances they had unwittingly taken out on you, for which I would sincerely like to apologise on their behalf."<br/><br/>Satan snorted, narrowing his eyes at the first-born. "Don't talk like <em>you</em> didn't do anything as well!"<br/><br/>"Exactly!" Mammon added unhelpfully.<br/><br/>Lucifer only huffed at their accusations but she could read the unspoken promise of a personal apology in his gaze, knowing it would wound his pride too much to admit to being wrong in front of his brothers. She smiled at him, nodding her thanks.<br/><br/>"As much as it pains me to say this, he is right," Satan admitted turning his attention to the girl. His face dropped and for once she could see true remorse painted in his features.<br/><br/>"I misdirected my anger at you, and for that I'm sorry - I hope you can forgive me."<br/><br/>The smile she gave him was so genuinely loving the demon felt his eyes moisten.<br/><br/>"It's alright Satan, I understand." They all looked so genuinely apologetic, so willing to make it up to her that all her previous doubts and baseless accusation of ill intentions melted away, a tender joy lathering her chest in warmth. "All of you, let's let bygones be bygones yeah?"<br/><br/>The demons nodded happily, each one muttering their own affirmations.<br/><br/>Asmo turned to the table, about to gleefully show off the breakfast they made when he stopped in his tracks gasping.<br/><br/>"BEEL! What are you doing!?"<br/><br/>They turned to see Beel already on his third helping of pancakes. He looked at them apologetically, stuffing another bite into his mouth with a shrug.<br/><br/>"Urgh, come on my beautiful darling," Asmo grasped her arm and dragged her to the table. "We made a special apology breakfast for you - pancakes with blueberries, strawberries and maple syrup!" He beamed proudly at her. "I decorated them myself! Don't they look wonderful?"<br/><br/>"They do," she laughed, reaching for her fork. "Absolutely scrumptious."<br/><br/>"Not as scrumptious as you sugar," the lustful demon winked at her.<br/><br/>"Cut it out Asmo," Mammon whined as they all slid into their respective seats.<br/><br/>"I squeezed the orange juice," Levi mumbled quietly but she heard him anyway.<br/><br/>Leaning over she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek."Thank you Levi."<br/><br/>The poor boy almost had an aneurysm.<br/><br/>"Aww, why don't I get a kiss?" Asmo whined, sticking out his forehead. The girl rolled her eyes but obliged, planting a kiss in his hair much to the demon's delight.<br/><br/>Lucifer cleared his throat. "Shall we eat?"<br/><br/>The room was filled with sounds of cluttering cutlery.<br/><br/>"Ooooh let me feed you darling!"<br/><br/>"ASMO!"<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Levi had dragged her straight to his room after breakfast to catch up on all the anime episodes he missed that week. When she asked him how come he had so many, he awkwardly stuttered out that he hadn't wanted to watch them without her so he recorded them. It warmed her heart. Beel of course joined them (much to Levi's chagrin) when he stumbled into them gathering snacks in the kitchen - it is a truth universally acknowledged that where food goes Beel goes too. It was only by mid-afternoon that the third-born reluctantly released her from his clutches after a good two hours of discussion and theorising for future episodes; good lord on high how Leviathan had missed having her camping out in his room, that keen expression on her face as she hung onto every one of his words. It felt good to have her there again.<br/><br/>On her way from his room she bumped into Satan.<br/><br/>"Oh," the demon's eyes lit up when he saw her. "Wait here!"<br/><br/>Turning on his heel he sped to his room, the girl looking after him with curiosity. He soon emerged clutching what seemed to be a book to his chest.<br/><br/>"There," he held it out to her, a light blush sprouting on his cheeks. "I remember you mentioning you finished the 5th book in the crime series I recommended? Well here is the next one - I hope you enjoy it."<br/><br/>Her eyes sparkled as she took it from him and Satan felt a familiar warmth blossoming in his chest - she was so cute when she got excited about books like that. It was one of the many things he thoroughly enjoyed about her presence.<br/><br/>"Thanks!" she grinned, running her index finger down the spine fondly. "I can't wait to read it!"<br/><br/>Satan chuckled. "Yes, the plot is rather thrilling; there is an excellent plot twist towards the end. Let me know when you finish and we can discuss it."<br/><br/>She nodded at him happily and made to walk away when he stopped her.<br/><br/>The demon cleared his throat, reaching into his jacket pocket. "I, uh..."</p>
<p>He took out a bunch of hand-made revision cards and held it out to her, gaze darting to the wall.<br/><br/>"I made some revision cards for you on the topics you were struggling with - Asmo helped a bit to make them pretty, I know how much you like colour in your notes."<br/><br/>Stuffing the book under her armpit she took the cards from him, carefully leafing through them highly pleased at their aesthetic.<br/><br/>"These are gorgeous Satan - thanks!"<br/><br/>The demon sighed softly. "I was wondering if you would like to study together again? I promise not to get angry anymore," he added with a chuckle.<br/><br/>"Sure," she shrugged. "Tomorrow library after lessons?"<br/><br/>He beamed. "Perfect. I'll see you later then."<br/><br/>"See ya."<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Satan had kept his word, their study sessions going back to the friendly productive way they had been. Lucifer had often come to interrupt them with a hot cup of coffee for the girl and her favourite treats he asked Barbatos to make, diligently reminding her not to over-work herself.<br/><br/><em>"Where's my coffee?"<br/>"You know where the kitchen is Satan."<br/>"Fuck you Lucifer."</em><br/><br/>The first-born had privately apologised for his part in bringing her mood down and treated her to a dinner at Restaurante Six, promising to amend his behaviour towards her.<br/><br/>Although Asmo hadn't explicitly apologised to her (it was just too much for him to admit that he was imperfect in any way) he made his remorse almost painfully clear. Every evening the girl was swallowed by a mountain of new clothes the demon brought for her which of course she just <em>had</em> to model for him. There was nothing but compliments spewing from Asmo's lips, a part of his body in mandatory physical contact with her whenever they were in each other's company. Belphie had happily taken up real estate in her bed, following her around the house wherever she went (clingy little sloth).<br/><br/>The only brother who still seemed to be avoiding her was Mammon.<br/><br/>The girl was quite disappointed. She was especially close with the white-haired demon - he was her first after all. She had hoped they could mend their relationship, but it seemed as though he wasn't willing to do so.<br/><br/>She sighed sadly, tapping away at the kitchen counter as she waited for the water to boil. While they did talk to each other normally, there still seemed to be some kind of barrier up between them that hadn't been there before.<br/><br/>Seems like Mammon was the only one who truly meant what he had said about her.<br/><br/>"There ya are!"<br/><br/>The poor girl almost jumped out of her skin, spinning around to glare at the troublesome second-born.<br/><br/><em>Speak of the devil.</em><br/><br/>Mammon burst into laughter. "What, didn't ya hear me come in?! Silly human."<br/><br/>"The water is boiling," she huffed, turning her back on him.<br/><br/>"Sure sure, come 'ere now I got somethin' to say."<br/><br/>She froze.<br/><br/>The kettle pinged, the girl grabbing it and filling her cup trying to bid for some time. What did he want to talk to her about? Her heart sped up. Was he going to finally tell her directly how he doesn't want to be her friend anymore? Taking a deep breath, she put the kettle back and turned to face him.<br/><br/>Her trepidation must have been clear on her face.<br/><br/>"Don't look so scared," Mammon grinned. "I ain't gonna eat ya!"<br/><br/>She chuckled awkwardly, shuffling on the spot in discomfort.</p>
<p>“You said you had something to say?”</p>
<p>Mammon’s confidence faltered.</p>
<p>“R-right… I um, I just wanted ya to know that the stuff ya overheard me sayin’ were a load of bullshit alright? Didn’t mean a word I said, I was just pissed and ya were a convenient scapegoat. I love havin’ ya around and uh…”</p>
<p>He dug around his pockets, pulling out a solid golden ring which he shoved into her hands unceremoniously as a fiery blush covered his face.</p>
<p>“Here, for you.”</p>
<p>Taking the ring from him she studied it carefully, finding pretty yet unfamiliar symbols etched into the smooth gleaming surface.</p>
<p>“Angelic runes,” Mammon supplied helpfully as she ran her finger over the engraving. “Sorry it kinda took this long, but uh, I figured ya wouldn’t be happy with somethin’ stolen and only had my photo shoot last night…” His face grew redder, the blush extending down his throat as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Y-ya should be thankful ya know! Ya got no idea how hard it was to find someone who would do angelic runes for me… I got Simeon to activate them, they’re for protection if ya ever decide ta run off of your own again, stupid.”</p>
<p>A smile slowly stretched across her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mammon, honestly worked and brought something? For me? </em>
</p>
<p>“Ya don’t have ta wear it if ya don’t wanna – ”</p>
<p>His words were brought to a spluttering stop as the girl threw her arms around him. Grumbling, the demon happily wrapped his arms around her, pressing her close to his chest.</p>
<p>“Thank you Mammon, I love it!” she whispered into his ear. He could hear the unadulterated joy in her voice. “You’re the best friend I could ever wish for.”</p>
<p>His breath hitched. “Y-ya damn right I am!”</p>
<p>She nuzzled into his shoulder with a happy sigh, freezing when she heard him sniffle softly.</p>
<p>“Mammon, are you crying?” she frowned, trying to push herself away from him only for the demon to crush her to him even further.</p>
<p>“N-no I’m not! *sniff* W-why would the Great M-Mammon be cryin’ huh!?”</p>
<p>She smiled, patting his back indulgently.</p>
<p>“Of course, my bad.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Brothers x MC (spiders and nudity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC's bath is interrupted by a spider. Spiders are terrifying. Chaos ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't remember where I read it (either tumblr or ao3) but someone wrote something about spiders in Devildom having wings and I got inspired by the idea - if you know where it's from please let me know x</p>
<p>Warnings: swearing and nudity</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl sighed happily, sinking deeper beneath the blanket of sparkling bubbles floating on the heavenly warm water. A groan of pleasure crawled out of her throat, eyes fluttering closed as the warmth wrapping around her body slowly soothed her aching, tense muscles. Truly, there was nothing better than a nice bubble bath on a Friday evening. Shifting around slightly into a more comfortable position she leaned her head against the side of the cool tub, eyes drifting open to wander lazily around the darkened bathroom, lavender-scented candles sending shadows scuttling across the walls with their dancing flames. It was so peaceful.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the periphery of her vision movement caught her attention. </p>
<p>Frowning she sat up slightly, squinting as the darkness suddenly seemed slightly more overbearing that it did a few seconds ago - but there was nothing there. Smirking slightly at her own silliness the girl laid her head back down, rolling her shoulders languidly against the warm water lapping around them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seems like living in hell has made me more paranoid after all.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, she couldn't seem to relax again, muscles ever so slightly tense as her eyes continually scanned the darkest corners of the room. She frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it. You're being silly.</em>
</p>
<p>The hairs on the back of her neck stood suddenly as she heard a faint scuttling sound somewhere to her right. Jerking upright, the girl took a moment to concentrate before clicking her fingers, magic sending the bathroom lights flicking on. She blinked a few times against the sudden brightness before scanning the room again. </p>
<p>She froze.</p>
<p>There in the far right hand corner close to the small glass cabinet where they stored the shampoos stood a thick, black, hairy spider the size of her hand. Her breath hitched as the creature scuttled across the floor before pausing in its tracks as though it could feel it had been spotted. </p>
<p>The girl couldn't move. The damn thing was fucking huge; she could see the thick black hairs covering it's body, joints covered in leathery skin. Her muscles were locked in place by an icy terror, white-knucled fingers curled around the side of the tub trembling slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy fucking shit what the fuck am I supposed to do!?</em>
</p>
<p>Back home all it took was one scream for her mum and the daddy-long-legs occupying the corner of the shower would swiftly meet its untimely demise. But this was no daddy-long-legs and her mum wasn't here.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should call Mammon then? But will he even hear me? This damn mansion is like 8 times as big as my house... fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck it's moving!!</em>
</p>
<p>The spider began crawling towards the tub. A panicked whimper escaped from her throat as she instinctually pressed her back into the tub, water sloshing aggressively as she moved as far away from the monstrosity as she could. </p>
<p>That seemed to be her mistake.</p>
<p>Again the spider paused and her eyes widened as she realised it was because the <em>fucking thing <strong>heard her</strong></em>. It turned towards her slowly, it's 8 black beady eyes staring straight at her. She could see those two long teeth-like things poking out of its jaw, clicking together almost gleefully. The spider started walking towards her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh hell nah, I ain't dying today!!</em>
</p>
<p>Jumping to her feet the girl hurriedly stumbled out of the tub, eyes trained on the advancing spider. Backing her way towards the door, she snatched the towel off the counter and made to wrap it around herself (frightened as she was she wasn't going to go streaking around the house) when an absolutely horrendous thing happened.</p>
<p>Two translucent, veiny protrusions rose from the spider's back. She only realised they were wings when the thing went hurling through the air at her. A blood-curdling scream tore itself out of her throat.</p>
<p>She acted completely instinctually, yeeting the nearest thing she had - which in this case was the towel in her hand - at the abomination and legging it out the room, almost smashing her head open when she slipped on the wet tiles in her hasty get-away. Still screeching inhumanely she just about managed to catch herself on the door before yanking the handle down and throwing herself out of the room.</p>
<p>Almost immediately a dishevelled Mammon appeared in the hallway, fists clenched and fangs bared as he prepared to defend his human. Not a second later Beel rounded the corner, frowning worridly as he hastily wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand swallowing whatever he was snacking on. </p>
<p>"ARE YOU OKAY!? WHAT'S GOIN' ON - "</p>
<p>The demon froze choking on his own words as he noticed the human's state of nakedness, cheeks immediately flushing a brilliant crimson that crawled all the way down his throat. </p>
<p>"W-what the hell!?" he spluttered.</p>
<p>"Mammon!" she wailed. Completely ignoring the fact she was stark naked the traumatised girl threw herself at him in a dire need for comfort. Mammon screeched, stumbling over his own feet as he scrambled away from her, palms splayed in front of his flaming face as he tried his best to ignore her jiggling breasts.</p>
<p>"S-STOP!"</p>
<p>"What's all the screaming about?" Levi grumbled poking his head out the door.</p>
<p>Levi.exe stopped working. </p>
<p>The poor demon froze, eyes widening and mouth dropping open at the sight of his Henry standing there nude. He couldn't look away; his eyes were glued to her body, milky skin wet and glistening in the hallway lights. It took him a few seconds before he ducked back inside his room, slamming the door shut. An ungodly scream sounded from behind the door followed by a dull thump, the girl wincing as she finally realised she was completely exposed in front of her friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whoops, I think I just killed Levi.</em>
</p>
<p>A soft, warm jacket falling on her shoulders startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see a blushing Beel wrapping his coat around her. She smiled at him gratefully, making sure she was covered up properly.</p>
<p>"Ah, thanks Beel."</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" he asked, wringing his wrists worridly. "Why were you screaming?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah!" Mammon added unhelpfully, avoiding looking at her. "And w-why are ya..." he gestured vaguely at her body.</p>
<p>"There was a - "</p>
<p>A delighted squeal interrupted her explanation.</p>
<p>"Ooooh, what's going on here?" Asmo purred bouncing down the corridor. He grinned lewdly at the girl, clapping his hands excitedly. "Oh honey, if you were getting naked you should have gotten me straight away! Now come on, give us a twirl!"</p>
<p>"ASMO!" Mammon roared, shoving the lustful demon into the wall.</p>
<p>"Urgh stop Mammon!" Asmo snapped at him, brushing imaginary dust off his coat. "You'll bruise my beautiful skin!"</p>
<p>A strangled noise followed by a dull thump caught their attention. Satan stood at the top of the stairs, thick book lying sprawled open by his feet, a fiery blush dancing across his cheeks. Asmo meanwhile was having a field day trying to dance around Mammon and Beel to get a better look at the girl's body - a naked human in the corridor! What wonderful thing had he done to deserve this?</p>
<p>Growing frustrated at not being able to convey her problem to the demons - <em>the damn thing might have escaped somewhere by now, fucking hell</em> - the girl growled softly before spinning round to face Mammon again.</p>
<p>"There's a huge fucking spider in the bathroom okay and it has <em>wings</em> and it <em>flew</em> at me and I threw the towel at it and please go kill it before it escapes!" she gushed out, panic rising again at the thought of the monstrous creature disappearing from sight. Tears filled her eyes, chest heaving with laboured breaths beneath Beel's jacket.</p>
<p>"Is that what all this racket it about?"</p>
<p>An unimpressed Lucifer strode into the fray, shaking his head in dissapointment. His judgemental expression only served to anger the girl. She glared at him, the shame swelling in her chest sending tears over-flowing down her cheeks. Fulleled by adrenaline she stomped up to him shoving him aggresively towards the door.</p>
<p>"Don't just stand there! Kill it before it runs off!"</p>
<p>A sob punctuated the end of her sentence, followed by a shaky panicked whine. Beel rubbed her back comfortingly.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Lucifer decided to let her less than pleasing address of him go since he could see just how shaken she was and strode into the bathroom. A few seconds went by before a loud stomping sound echoed from within the room and the first-born strode back out, raising his eyebrows at the girl.</p>
<p>"There, happy?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "G-get the corpse out of there."</p>
<p>Sighing wearily, Lucifer abided her order. She squealed as he emerged from the bathroom, hiding her face in Beel's chest, shudders wracking her body. </p>
<p>"Don't show it to me! I don't want to see it!"</p>
<p>The first-born didn't bother to grace her with an answer. Walking away hastily, he threw a quick "dress yourself before you catch a cold" over his shoulder before disappearing round the corner wishing to forget this whole nonsensical ordeal as soon as he could. He was so done with this family.</p>
<p>Beel patted the girl's head, offering her a kind smile. "There, it's gone now. Are you alright?"</p>
<p>She nodded, sniffling.</p>
<p>Satan stepped up clearing his throat. His cheeks were still dusted pink.</p>
<p>"I take it your are arachnophobic?"</p>
<p>Mammon frowned. "Ara-what?"</p>
<p>"Afraid of spiders you moron."</p>
<p>"Hey! Who ya callin' a moron!?"</p>
<p>She chuckled shakily. "Yeah. It had fucking wings you know."</p>
<p>Satan nodded. "That is quite common for Devildom spiders."</p>
<p>She shuddered. "Why the fuck would you put <em>wings</em> on a <em>spider</em>!?"</p>
<p>The wrathful demon shook his head with an amused smile. "I'm going to check on Levi; from the sound of things he's still probably passed out."</p>
<p>Asmo pranced up to the girl happily grasping her arm. "Come on sweetie, we can finish your bath in my personal bathroom! There are no nasty spiders there for sure!"</p>
<p>"Get your hands off her Asmo!"</p>
<p>A weary Belphie rounded the corner, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He surveyed the scene before him.</p>
<p>"What's going on?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. platonic!Satan x MC (injuries)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satan wants to form a pact with MC to piss Lucifer off. MC refuses. Satan loses control.<br/>Enjoy 😊</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: swearing and violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sharp knock startled the girl sending her jolting up in her seat. Marking her place in the textbook she was reading through with a soft pencil line, she abandoned her work-clattered desk and swiftly made her way towards the door. She was quite surprised to find Satan of all people on the other side.</p>
<p>Her shock must have registered on her face quite clearly because the demon snorted softly at her expression, the fake smile plastered on his face widening. </p>
<p>"May I come in?"</p>
<p>She nodded meekly, not quite comfortable with the way his eyes lit up with barely contained rage but stepped aside none-the-less to let him through.</p>
<p>
  <em>Strange, he usually hides out in his room or goes for a walk after an argument with Lucifer... why is he here? </em>
</p>
<p>Satan settled himself comfortably in one of the many armchairs littering her room, nodding at her to join him. She obliged. </p>
<p>"You seem surprised," he remarked dryly. It wasn't hard to see he was in a bad mood.</p>
<p>The girl shrugged, giving him a small smile. </p>
<p>"Well yeah, you usually don't come to me after an argument with Lucifer."</p>
<p>The demon bristled at the mention of his older brother's name, eyes darkening for a second before he regained his composure.</p>
<p>"I'll cut to the chase then; make a pact with me."</p>
<p>She blinked. "Um..."</p>
<p>"You have pacts with some of my brothers," Satan continued smiling coyly, clearly trying to persuade her. "Surely a pact with me would be a nice addition to that list?"</p>
<p>Slightly insulted by his insinuation -<em> I'm not some power-hungry bitch, it's a friendship thing</em> - she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, unintentionally throwing him a dirty look.</p>
<p>The demon chuckled. "What's with the sour face? I would have thought you'd be happy to be offered a pact by me?"</p>
<p>She paused. "Yeah, but... um, could I ask why?"</p>
<p>The demon tutted. "Looking a gift horse in its mouth I see." He slouched back in his seat, leaning his cheek on a curled fist leisurely. "It's not that difficult to figure out."</p>
<p>She stared at him. "You want to piss off Lucifer."</p>
<p>He beamed. "My, you <em>are</em> an intelligent human. Well," sighing curtly he smoothly rose to his feet and extended a hand towards her. "Shall we then?"</p>
<p>The girl stared at his outstretched palm, body rigid as she mulled over her thoughts. It was all very sudden; it was true that she had been hoping to eventually form pacts with all of the brothers but... she didn't view that as gaining power for herself, rather a symbol of trust and friendship between her and the demon at a point where they got to a certain stage in their relationship. </p>
<p>Her eyes drifted to Satan's face. While she had to admit she's grown very fond of the intelligent demon the past couple of weeks and their friendship was slowly starting to progress deeper than just reading and chatting together, she didn't quite feel like it was at that appropriate stage yet - and even if it had been, there was no way in heaven or hell she'd make a pact with Satan just to anger Lucifer. It wasn't right.</p>
<p>Satan frowned, growing slightly impatient and annoyed at the unreadable expression she was staring at him with. Pure unadulterated rage was already writhing through his chest at the argument he just had with that damn peacock, and as controlled as Satan was he could feel his grip on himself slowly slipping. </p>
<p>"What are you waiting for?"</p>
<p>The girl gave him a sad smile. Standing to her feet, she ignored his outstretched hand and instead wrapped her arms around her torso protectively gently shaking her head.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Satan, but I won't make a pact with you."</p>
<p>The demon froze, a jolt of shock paralyzing his muscles for a split second before his expression slowly darkened, hand curling into a shaking fist.</p>
<p>"And why not?" he spat out, levelling the girl with a fiery glare.</p>
<p>She unconciously leaned away from him, fear pooling in her stomach. Letting out a shaky breath, she stood by her desicion none-the-less.</p>
<p>"I won't make a pact with you just to make Lucifer angry."</p>
<p>A low guttural growl infused through the thickly tense air. Strangling back a frightened whimper, the girl took a step back. Before her Satan stood radiating an intense wrathful energy, physical tendrils of purplish-black power writhing around his stiff figure. He looked absolutely livid.</p>
<p>Her breathing picked up. Lowering her arms slowly, she held them out in a placating manner as she tried to back away towards the door.</p>
<p>"S-Satan, please calm down okay?"</p>
<p>The demon hissed, stalking her like a predator stalks it's prey. His eyes had a deadly gleam to them.</p>
<p>"Am I not good enough for you then?" he growled, demon form flickering around him. "Fourth-born not <em>powerful</em> enough for you?"</p>
<p>"No, that's not it - "</p>
<p>He snorted bitterly. "I bet if Lucifer asked you'd accept without a thought, you little slut. I see how you look at him you know, how fucking desperate you are to get on your knees and suck his dirty cock- "</p>
<p>"Satan!"</p>
<p>"Of course," he chuckled breathlessly, stopping right in front of her, intense green eyes boring into her frightened ones. He noddef slowly. "You're right; <em>a dead human will anger him more than some stupid pact</em>."</p>
<p>The hairs on the back of her neck stood as a sudden intense urge to run rolled over her entire being. Spinning on her heel the girl sprinted towards the door, her cry from Mammon caught in her throat as something slammed into her from behind sending her hurling across the floor. She crashed into one of the table legs, a pain-filled moan sounding from her throat as her lower back throbbed in pain. Seeing Satan advancing towards her she scrambled beneath the table trying to hide but Satan appeared before her in a flash. Digging his claws into her leg he relished in the sound of her pained cry, grunting in satisfaction as the smell of blood filled the air. Dragging her roughly from beneath the desk he effortlessly threw her into the air and switching his grip from her leg to her throat slammed her into the desk, the mahogany wood staining dark with blood from where her head smashed into the hard surface.</p>
<p>Tears were now freely running down the girl's face, trembling body heaving with terrified gasps. Screeching desperately she kicked out at the demon trying to make him let go but Satan easily caught her flailing limbs pinning them down with his knee, grinning at the pained whimper escaping from her lips. He tightened his fingers around her neck, a mad glee dancing through his eyes as she spluttered and choked clawing at his hand. He leaned down close to whisper into her ear.</p>
<p>"I won't just kill you, little lamb. Slowly, painfully, I'll cut you up and rip you limb from limb, skin you alive and burn your flesh down to the bone - and only when you are <em>begging</em> for death will I consider giving it, depending on how nicely you scream."</p>
<p>Her chest was starting to burn, his ever-tightening grip on her throat making it harder and harder to breathe. </p>
<p>"S-tan, pl-s," she slurred, saliva and snot mixing with the tears running down her paling face. "St-sto-p."</p>
<p>He laughed heartily, stroking down her cheek tenderly with the back of his clawed finger.</p>
<p>"Now why would I do that?"</p>
<p>Suddently a dark shape slammed into the demom sending him sailing across the room. Pulled along by the momentum the girl fell to the floor, a pair of soft arms circling around her waist breaking her fall. She gasped for breath, choking on air and hacking out thick spittle onto the floor, black dots dancing around her vision making it hard for her to focus.</p>
<p>"It's okay sweetie, I've got you," a familiar voice purred into her ear. The person gently pried her hands from around her neck and she was leaned back against something warm. She felt a hand rubbing circles into her chest gently, the beige jacket adorning the person's arms alerting her to the fact it was Asmo holding her against his chest.</p>
<p>The demon placed a soft kiss into her hair, leaning down to whisper soothingly into her ear.</p>
<p>"Take deep breaths sweetheart, you're okay now."</p>
<p>Relief flooded through her and she allowed her body to sink into him, eyes fluttering closed as weariness settled in her bones.</p>
<p>Mammon stood in the other corner of the room, pinning a snarling Satan down to the floor in his demon form.</p>
<p>"What the hell Satan!?" the second-born screamed, pressing the angered demon further into the floor. "Ya could have killed her ya cunt!"</p>
<p>"That's the point!" Satan growled.</p>
<p>Mammon glared down at his brother pressing his knee down into Satan's back until a painful hiss escaped his lips. Satisfied, the white-haired demon turned to Asmo, worry etched into his face.</p>
<p>"Is she alright?"</p>
<p>Asmo looked down at the girl he was cradling in his arms, giving her a little panicked shake when he found her eyes to be closed.</p>
<p>"Hey sweetie, keep your eyes open for me okay? There's a good girl."</p>
<p>"What's all this noise about-"</p>
<p>Lucifer appeared in the doorway, freezing at the sight in front of him; Asmo holding a barely conscious human in his arms while Mammon pinned a livid Satan to the floor. He quickly put two and two together, expression hardening. </p>
<p>"Mammon," he snapped, "take Satan to my office. Now."</p>
<p>For once Mammon kept his mouth shut abiding the order without a single complaint. Pulling Satan to his feet roughly he dragged him out of the room throwing the girl one last worried glance over his shoulder before disappearing down the corridor. </p>
<p>Lucifer knelt in front of the girl, cupping her face carefully and calling her name. Her eyes drifted open, lazily focusing on his face.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" the first-born asked with a surprising gentleness, keen crimson gaze scanning over her bruised throat. She hummed in affirmation and he took to feeling around the damaged area noting with relief there were no broken bones. "Where else are you hurt?"</p>
<p>"Leg," she muttered idly. "Head."</p>
<p>Lucifer took to studying the cuts on her calf while Asmo leafed his fingers through her hair, wincing at finding a bloody spot towards the base of her head by her right ear.</p>
<p>"Her skin is split, but I think that's it," he informed Lucifer who nodded.</p>
<p>"Same with her leg."</p>
<p>Shifting his focus back onto her face, he asked her "What happened?"</p>
<p>She shrugged, wincing as the movement sent spiky tendrils of pain shooting across her aching chest.</p>
<p>"He wanted a pact, I refused," she explained curtly.</p>
<p>Lucifer's expression darkened. He glanced up at Asmo, commanding him to help her clean up before waltzing angrily out of the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A long nap and lots of pampering from all the brothers later the girl sat happily in her bed surrounded by a throne of pillows (courtesy of Belphie) her demon boys sprawled all over her room. Mammon took up permanent residence at her side, holding her hand tightly. As soon as Lucifer had dismissed him he had glued himself to her side, much like Asmo who was on her other side playing lazily with her fingers as he leaned his head on her shoulder lightly, mindful of her injuries. Levi and Beel sat on the floor, engrossed in a video game providing the evening's entertainment and Belphie napped lightly at her feet. </p>
<p>The peaceful atmosphere was shattered by a knock. The girl called for the visitor to enter and Satan shuffled inside awkwardly, eyes trained on the floor as he shut the door behind himself with a quiet click.</p>
<p>Immediately Mammon started growling, placing himself in front of the girl protectively. Asmo glared at Satan hatefully, Levi and Beel pausing their game as Belphie sat up alert.</p>
<p>Once he had regained his senses Satan was horrified at what he had done; not only had he lost himself to the rage he worked so carefully on concealing but had almost killed his friend in the process. His gut dropped at the realisation that the girl would probably hate him now; no more late nights in the library cuddled into each other on the couch reading their respective books, two mugs of steaming freshly brewed tea perching on the table, no more walks through the forest chatting about recent occurrences and exchanging opinions on topics. He loved the way she had so easily trusted him despite him being the avatar of wrath, entering a friendship with him without any prejudice; how open and accepting she was of his opinions and actions, how she genuinly enjoyed spending time with him and cared for him. He loved it. And now he had messed it all up.</p>
<p>Seeing the open hostility his brothers were regarding him with sent the metaphorical knife plunging deeper into his heart. Not only had he lost her good favour but his brothers' as well - not that he could blame any of them of course, this was his fault and his alone. </p>
<p>"What d'ya want?" Mammon snapped, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother.</p>
<p>Satan didn't dare lift his eyes from the floor. "To apologise," he said softly.</p>
<p>Mammon huffed. "Apology not accepted, now fuck off."</p>
<p>"Mammon," the girl chided him gently, slapping his arm half-heartedly. </p>
<p>Satan's chest tightened at the sound of her voice. Quiet and steady, not slurring and choking. He sighed.</p>
<p>"I know what I did was inexcusable, but-"</p>
<p>"But what?" Levi grumbled, crossing his arms angrily. "Get out Satan."</p>
<p>"I just want to-"</p>
<p>"Door's that way."</p>
<p>"Maybe you ought to come back later-"</p>
<p>"Get the fuck out."</p>
<p>"Guys enough!"</p>
<p>The girl's command promptly silenced the brothers. </p>
<p>Satan could feel her eyes on him. He glanced up, startling slightly to find her staring straight at him but could not hold her gaze and looked away again.</p>
<p>The girl sighed softly, looking at the demons sprawled around her. "Could you guys give us a minute?"</p>
<p>Mammon snapped his head to her. "What? Are ya dumb!? He almost killed ya and ya wanna be <em>alone</em> with him-"</p>
<p>"Shut up Mammon," Asmo snapped, rubbing her knuckles comfortingly.</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Please?" she asked, giving him the puppy-dog eyes.</p>
<p>Mammon sighed in defeat and reluctantly slid off the bed. "Fine, but only 10 minutes and I'll be <em>right</em> outside."</p>
<p>The brothers filed out, each one glaring in warning at Satan before the door shut behind them.</p>
<p>An awkward silence enveloped the room.</p>
<p>Satan cleared his throat. "What I did was inexcusable; I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness - which I'm well aware I don't deserve either way - but rather to promise that such an occurrence will never occur again. I also understand if you do not wish to be around me anymore; tell me what you desire of me and I will act accordingly to your wishes."</p>
<p>His long apology was met with silence.</p>
<p>"Satan?"</p>
<p>The quiet inquiry in her voice sent a spark of curiosity dancing through his chest and he risked glancing up at her again, eyes widening. He had expected to be met with hostility and fear, for her to either start crying or shouting at him to get out - what he had <em>not</em> expected was the kind smile and gentle way she was currently gazing at him with.</p>
<p>She patted the bed, smile widening. "What are you doing all the way over there? Come sit."</p>
<p>The demon blinked, confused. <em>She isn't scared of me? </em></p>
<p>"Are, are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Get your ass here."</p>
<p>He couldn't fathom the laughter in her voice, the easy compassion shining in her eyes squeezing at his throat. None-the-less he abided her plea, sitting himself down stiffly at the foot of her bed. </p>
<p>"It's okay," she blinked at him warmly. "I forgive you."</p>
<p>Satan's brain short-circuited. It must have been clear on his face because the girl burst into giggles. He didn't miss how her eyebrows slightly scrunched up in pain as her laughter strained her injured tissues, how her throat was painted purple and blue with bruises.</p>
<p>She liked laughing so much, and he had made it painful for her.</p>
<p>He lowered his head, an unfamiliar shame flooding his senses.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>His head snapped back up. "What?"</p>
<p>She frowned, repeating her question. "Are you okay? You seem really... put out."</p>
<p>Satan laughed incredulously. "I nearly killed you today and you're asking me if <em>I'm</em> alright?"</p>
<p>She nodded, studying his face seriously. His eyes softened.</p>
<p>"I..."</p>
<p>"I do want to make a pact with you, you know."</p>
<p>Again he was startled speechless.</p>
<p>"What..."</p>
<p>Again she giggled at his startled expression. "I want to make pacts with all of you, but it's not a power play for me. I see a pact as a symbol of trust and friendship. You're my friend Satan; I would have asked you for a pact sooner or later anyway."</p>
<p>His face fell, guilt swirling in the pit of his stomach at how genuinly <em>loving</em> and <em>forgiving</em> the girl in front of him was. He attacked her, threatened her, injured her and there she sat calling him a friend and saying despite his actions she <em>still</em> wants a pact with him, <em>still</em> is willing to place her trust in him. It was like a dam broke inside of him; reaching for her hand, he squeezed her fingers tenderly as tears burned in his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry."</em>
</p>
<p>The smile she gave him could have shamed the sun.</p>
<p>"I forgive you."</p>
<p>She opened his arms and he lurched into her embrace, mindful of her injured chest.</p>
<p>"Are you not scared of me?" he whispered into her ear, voice strangled with emotion.</p>
<p>"A little," she admitted regretfully. "It'll take me a while to build up my trust in you again, but I'm willing to work on it if you're willing to."</p>
<p>He nodded into her shoulder. "I am. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>She patted his back fondly. "I know. You're a good guy Satan; we all make mistakes sometimes, but that's okay. Everything can be fixed."</p>
<p>The two released each other from their embrace and Satan sat back, eyes once again landing on her bruised flesh. </p>
<p>"Are you okay? Did I hurt you badly?"</p>
<p>She waved his concern away nonchalantly. "A bit, but I'll live don't worry about it; give me a week or so and I'll be as good as new!"</p>
<p>He nodded, relieved he hadn't caused any permanent damage. "That's good."</p>
<p>"Wanna join us? We're taking turns playing Levi's new game."</p>
<p>Satan shook his head. "I've yet to receive my punishment from Lucifer. Besides, I don't think any of my brothers would be happy in my company right now."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "Give them a few days and they'll get over it."</p>
<p>He shrugged but didn't answer her. Taking this as a good time to take his leave, he pressed a soft kiss into her knuckles before rising and making his way out of the room.</p>
<p>"Satan?"</p>
<p>He stopped at the door, turning around.</p>
<p>She shot him a cheeky grin. "Once your punishment is over, wanna go check out that new cat cafe?"</p>
<p>He smiled. "I'd love to." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Mammon x MC (goodbye)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING: implied suicide </p>
<p>MC dies and the brothers come to pay their last respects. Mammon finds it especially hard. Angst angst angst and more angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon didn't know how long he'd been kneeling there for.</p>
<p>They had kept their distance during the ceremony; her family and friends would have questioned 7 strangers appearing at the funeral. It broke his heart, watching from within the shadows of the trees as her ashes were scattered beneath the roots of the willow tree, mournful wails drifting through the stale air, Asmo sniffling from beside him. His own face had been wet, quiet sobs not ceasing to fall from his lips. At some point Lucifer had moved to stand beside him, resting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. He deeply appreciated the gesture. </p>
<p>They'd waited patiently until one by one all her relatives had left before finally approaching the grave site. In her letter she asked to not be buried on hallowed ground.</p>
<p>So they could visit her.</p>
<p>The thought sent Mammon into another bout of pain-filled sobs. His legs felt like lead, dread clawing at his stomach as they came closer and closer, as the reality of the situation sank in deeper and deeper. He would have stopped completely were it not for Levi's fingers digging into his arm, the younger demon crying quietly as they dragged each other along.</p>
<p>It all felt like a dream. </p>
<p>Belphie laid a beautiful bouquet of white lillies and daffodils by the small gravestone. They had all agreed they'd take turns each week to come and give her new flowers. She loved flowers.</p>
<p>"She always said she wanted to be burned and scattered," Satan remarked quietly, running his fingers tenderly over the familiar name engraved in the stone. He chuckled sadly. "Didn't want to spend years rotting in a coffin."</p>
<p>"It's nice they picked a willow," Asmo sniffled from where he stood clutching onto Lucifer's arm. "It was her favourite tree, right?"</p>
<p>A mournful silence settled over the brothers, each one lost in their own thoughts and memories. </p>
<p>"D-do you think she's in the c-celestial realm by now?" Levi sobbed out.</p>
<p>"Probably purgatory," Lucifer confirmed softly.</p>
<p>Levi laughed, rubbing his tears away with the back of his sleeve. "Imagine all the chaos she'll create up there."</p>
<p>A small smile stretched across Asmo's lips. "Michael will be pissed."</p>
<p>Levi was the first to leave, unable to spend any more time by his best friend's grave. The twins left soon after, the pain of losing another sister overwhelming them. Satan and Asmo spent a few minutes reminiscing quietly, before leaving together when Asmo broke down. Only Lucifer and Mammon remained, until finally Lucifer gave his shoulder a squeeze informing him softly they'll be waiting at the portal and also left. And then Mammon was alone.</p>
<p>He rubbed the roots of the tree poking out from the ground.</p>
<p>"Ya should have called me," he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheeks. "I would've helped. Why didn't ya call me?"</p>
<p>Sadness squeezed at his insides and he scrunched his eyes shut against the wave of anguish that rolled over his chest, head dipping low as his shoulders shook with sobs. He was her first man, her guardian demon. He had failed her.</p>
<p>"W-why didn't ya call?"</p>
<p>He dug his fingers into the hard, dry earth.</p>
<p>"I-if only I'd have known, I'd have dropped everythin' and come runnin', don't ya know?"</p>
<p>It was summer in the human realm. There were so many things he had wanted to do with her in the summer. He whimpered.</p>
<p>"I s-still had so many things to show ya. We were gonna go to that beach together, the one ya told me about remember? And that new club openin' next month, I was gonna take ya there - my treat, I'd been savin' up for it ya know?"</p>
<p>His lip trembled, eyes scanning the writing engraved in the stone for the hundredth time.</p>
<p>"Who's Levi gonna play games with now? Who's gonna tell Lucifer off ta go ta sleep eh? Or make them cakes for Beel, or sing Belphie to sleep, read books with Satan or go shopping with Asmo huh?" He sucked in a shuddering breath.</p>
<p>"Why did ya have to go?" he choked out before breaking down completely. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, I should've seen it; I'm so sorry I didn't realise how bad it was. But I could've helped, if only you'd told me. I'm so fucking sorry."</p>
<p>Resting his forehead in the dirt he wept, his anguished wailing sounding through the air. </p>
<p>Time stilled for the mourning demon. It could have been minutes or hours that he knelt there weeping at his beloved human's grave before his sobs gradually subsided. Finally pushing himself back up, he wiped his tears away messily glancing over his shoulder towards the forest where he knew his brothers were waiting for him.</p>
<p>"I gotta go now. I don't wanna, but I gotta."</p>
<p>Sliding the ring on his pinky finger off he buried it under the soil. He placed a wet kiss on his fingers before pressing it into her name on the gravestone.</p>
<p>"I'll come back soon, promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Mammon x MC (nightmares)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oof that last chapter gently traumatised me; here's a lil fluffy thing to heal the pain 😂 MC has a nightmare in which some witches harm Mammon and he comforts her in his Mammon way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rare morning when Mammon was the only one at the breakfast table. Lucifer had left for RAD early having to stop by the castle on his way to drop some important documents off while Beel had yet to take his morning shower and the rest were probably still asleep or getting ready.</p>
<p>The second-born sunk his teeth into his toast, leaning back in his chair munching happily as he scrolled leisurely through Devilgram.</p>
<p>"Huh? How does Asmo have more followers than me!?"</p>
<p>So busy was he fretting over his social media that he failed to notice the new occupant of the room until she slid into her seat beside him with a quiet "good morning" sending the demon jumping up in his seat with a yelp.</p>
<p>"Jeez, what're ya sneakin' up on me for!?" he huffed, before his cheeks flushed pink. "N-not that the Great Mammon is scared of a stupid human or somethin', ya just startled me is all!"</p>
<p>The girl chuckled quietly, reaching across him to grab the jam. "Of course."</p>
<p>He grumbled beneath his breath but kept quiet, studying the human with a curious frown. She seemed uncharacteristically down-hearted, movements softer than usual. </p>
<p>Feeling his gaze on her, the girl glanced up frowning at Mammon playfully.</p>
<p>"Ya good?" he asked, locking his phone and placing it face down on the table beside his empty plate. Leaning his elbow on the table he turned his body towards her so that all his attention was on the girl.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened a fraction as she took a large bite of toast trying to bide for time. Attempting to nod nonchalantly, she looked at him curiously before swallowing.</p>
<p>"Yeah, why?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Ya just seem sad is all."</p>
<p>She snorted. "Sad to see your face first thing in the morning."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>He swatted the back of her head playfully, the girl moaning in irritation as she tried to get him back only to almost faceplant into the table as he ducked deftly. </p>
<p>She glared at the laughing demon. "Idiot."</p>
<p>The two settled down, Mammon returning to scrolling through his phone while the girl ate her breakfast. </p>
<p>Every couple of seconds Mammon couldn't help but spot her glancing at him in his peripheral vision.</p>
<p>"What ya lookin' at?"</p>
<p>She jumped, cheeks dusting pink at being caught.</p>
<p>"I'm not."</p>
<p>"Yes you are!"</p>
<p>The girl didn't bother to grace him with an answer, opting instead to treat him with an irritated growl through a mouthfull of toast.</p>
<p>Mammon narrowed his eyes at her. "Seriously, there's somethin' off about ya today." His gaze turned soft. "Anyone givin' ya trouble? Just tell the Great Mammon and I'll deal with them, just you wait!"</p>
<p>She chuckled softly, reaching over to ruffle his hair fondly much to the demon's embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Come oooooon," he moaned, plucking the toast out of her hand and holding it out of her reach.</p>
<p>"Mammon!"</p>
<p>"Spill then I'll give ya breakfast back."</p>
<p>Slumping down in her chair with a defeated sigh, the girl's eyes turned sad. Feeling the mood suddenly turn sombre Mammon put the toast down, turning to face her. He grasped her hand gently, rubbing soothing circles into her knuckles.</p>
<p>"Come on, ya can tell me. I ain't gonna laugh."</p>
<p>She sighed again. Gripping his fingers in both of her hands she studied then carefully, softly squeezing at the joints. Mammon frowned, confused. She giggled sadly.</p>
<p>"Sorry, it's just the last time I saw you, you were dismembered and pinned up to a tree by wooden stakes screaming at me to get you down before the witches come back."</p>
<p>Mammon blinked. "Huh?"</p>
<p>She smiled bitterly, tears gathering in the corners of her eye as she traced her fingers up his arm gently, fingering his joints and grasping his shoulder as though making herself sure he really <em>was</em> intact. Her voice wobbled slightly.</p>
<p>"It's just nice to see your arms attached at the joints; your eyes aren't scratched out, no blood on your cheeks..."</p>
<p>Her gaze trailed up to his face and she brushed locks of snow-white hair out of his eyes tenderly, gazing softly into his brilliant azure eyes. She smiled, the tears spilling over onto her cheeks.</p>
<p>"You're so pretty, you know?" she choked out.</p>
<p>The demon felt his cheeks burn. He caught her wrist and lowered it gently.</p>
<p>"W-what are ya on about ya stupid human?"</p>
<p>"Sorry," she sniffled, hastily wiping the tears away with her palm as she leaned away from him. "I just had a bad dream last night is all."</p>
<p>The wheels in his head slowly turned and it all clicked together for the demon.</p>
<p>"Aww babe," he cooed, pulling her into a comforting hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. "I'm alright, it was just a stupid dream; besides, ya think the Great Mammon could be overpowered by some shitty witches? As if!"</p>
<p>Satisfaction stirred in his stomach as her shoulder shook slightly with laughter, the girl nuzzling his shoulder fondly. "I know."</p>
<p>"The what ya cryin' for eh? Seriously, don't'cha worry your pretty little head over some stupid nightmare yeah?"</p>
<p>He pushed her back gently, tenderly wiping the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb. His eyes sparked as an idea popped into his head.</p>
<p>"Hey! How 'bout we go for some ice-cream after school? We can go up to that nice viewing spot and chill, how does that sound?"</p>
<p>The girl smiled, warmth flooding her chest at how worried the demon was for her.</p>
<p>"Sounds great," she nodded. Cupping his cheek she leaned forward pressing a soft kiss into his lips.</p>
<p>"Urgh, get a room you two."</p>
<p>The demon jumped away from her as though her touch burned him. A rich crimson flush quickly travelled all the way down his throat.</p>
<p>"LEVI! W-what the hell are ya doin' here?"</p>
<p>"Oh I don't know, I live here?" the third-born huffed, grabbing a plate and tossing some food onto it. "Seriously, save it for the bedroom guys."</p>
<p>Mammon spluttered, half-rising from his seat. "Why you-"</p>
<p>"Like you save it for your Ruri-chan body pillow?" the girl sassed back.</p>
<p>Levi almost dropped the plate, turning red </p>
<p>"T-this is why I hate you normies!" he choked out before legging it out the room, Mammon's loud laughter following him down the hall.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, that's my girl!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Brothers x MC (period shenanigans 2.2 - pregnant!?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for your comment on chapter 20 Tootie_McFruity inspiring this piece! 💖</p><p>The brothers notice MC misses her period and come to the obvious conclusion that someone put a baby inside their precious human... now only to figure out who it was.</p><p>Warnings: swearing and mentions of sex (nothing graphic though)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've had a MASSIVE writer's block hence I'd like to apologise for this piece not being my best work, but I'm trying to slowly work my way out of this creativity-blocked hole so here: be blessed with this half-baked fic! 💖</p><p>Love y'all x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmo hummed happily as he carefully applied a second layer of his new teal nail polish onto his nails, relishing in the rare peacefulness of the morning. Across from him the twins sat cuddled into each other on the common room couch, Belphie napping lightly on Beel's shoulder as the older twin scrolled through food pictures on Devilgram. Every couple of minutes a small grunt or giggle would permeate the silence from where Levi lounged in an armchair immersed in a game on his phone. The fifth-born smiled to himself; such a nice peaceful morning.<br/>
<br/>
And then Mammon burst into the room screaming at the top of his lungs.<br/>
<br/>
Asmo rolled his eyes. <em>So much for a 'peaceful morning'.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Guys listen up! I just realised somethin'!"<br/>
<br/>
"That you're an idiot?" Levi asked nonchalantly, grinning at the amused snort his statement had earned from Asmo.<br/>
<br/>
"Oi! I'm bein' serious here!" Mammon snapped, sitting himself beside Asmo on the couch aggressively jostling the younger demon. Asmo gasped, growling at his brother.<br/>
<br/>
"Mammon be careful! You almost messed up my nails!"<br/>
<br/>
"Screw your nails!" the second-born exclaimed. "Now listen up y'all, it's about MC."<br/>
<br/>
"MC?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah!" he nodded enthusiastically.<br/>
<br/>
"What about her?" Levi asked, switching off his phone. "Is she alright? What did you do Mammon?"<br/>
<br/>
Beel's eyebrows scrunched up as he studied Mammon with a serious gaze.<br/>
<br/>
"For fuck's sake, I didn't do nothin'!" Mammon sulked. Crossing his arms over his chest angrily he leaned back into the pillows. "Why y'all gotta hate on me all the damn time?"<br/>
<br/>
Levi didn't miss a beat. "Experience."<br/>
<br/>
"Anyway," Asmo interrupted before the two could get into a full-blown fight, "you were saying Mammon?"<br/>
<br/>
The demon's azure eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, so did you guys also notice she didn't do her weird bleedin' thing this month?"<br/>
<br/>
Asmo snorted as he screwed his bottle of nail polish shut, sending Mammon a sly side-eye.<br/>
<br/>
"Keeping track of her cycle are we?"<br/>
<br/>
Immediately Mammon flushed a brilliant shade of crimson.<br/>
<br/>
"I-It ain't like that! Get ya mind outta the gutter ya pedo!"<br/>
<br/>
Asmo blanched. "Did you just call me a pedo!?"<br/>
<br/>
"He's right though," Beel's quiet deep voice interrupted them. The gentle giant rubbed his wrists worriedly. "I don't think she bled - is that normal? Is she ill?"<br/>
<br/>
"Who's ill?" Belphie asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he pushed himself up awakened by Mammon's loud voice. Beel filled him in quickly. Belphie frowned.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know; she never said anything about not bleeding did she?"<br/>
<br/>
"She did!" Mammon exclaimed, leaning forward eagerly. "And that's the problem!"<br/>
<br/>
"What are you on about?" Levi grumbled, squirming in his seat - he did not like this topic one single bit.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on, think ya guys!" the second-born pressed on. "When do human girls stop bleedin' every month? When they get pregnant, that's when!"<br/>
<br/>
Multiple gasps and other choked noises of surprise filled the air, none of the brothers quite able to respond. Finally Asmo broke out of his stupor, a look of complete horror overcoming his face.<br/>
<br/>
"SHE HAD SEX WITHOUT ME!?"<br/>
<br/>
Levi choked on his spit, almost falling off the armchair. "W-wha- A-Asmo don't-"<br/>
<br/>
"EXACTLY!" Mammon screamed in agreement surging to his feet before back-tracking. "I-I mean, that ain't the point Asmo! The point is that SHE HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE AND HAS A BABY INSIDE HER!"<br/>
<br/>
Beel blinked. "A baby?" He suddenly broke out in a huge grin. "Aww we'll be uncles!"<br/>
<br/>
Belphie eyed him in concern. "<em>That's</em> what you're getting out of this conversation?"<br/>
<br/>
Levi swayed slightly in his seat, eyes glazed over. "G-guys, I m-might pass out..."<br/>
<br/>
Mammon rolled his eyes, but none-the-less reached for the pitcher of water standing on the table and poured his brother a glass before handing it to him. "Calm ya tits Levi."<br/>
<br/>
"Wait wait wait," Belphie spoke up, frowning. "So if she's pregnant, then who is the father?"<br/>
<br/>
Mammon pulled at his hair. "WHAT HAVE I BEEN SAYIN' ALL THIS TIME!?"<br/>
<br/>
"Urgh shut up Mammon, you're giving me a headache," Asmo sighed from where he lay back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Mammon paused, looking at him incredulously. "Uh, ya... ya good there Asmo?"<br/>
<br/>
The younger demon pouted, tears filling the corners of his eyes. He waved at them dramatically with his hands. "I can't believe she had sex with someone else and not me! I am so upset; I want to cry but this foundation cost 400 Grimm!"<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>(a/n get that reference? hehe.)</em></strong><br/>
<br/>
The second-born rolled his eyes. "Right, anyway... who d'ya think the father is?" He narrowed his eyes, scanning the current occupants of the room carefully. "It ain't Asmo or Levi, that much is clear... couldn't've been Beel either he's too innocent..."<br/>
<br/>
Storming up to Belphie, he bent down to stare straight into his eyes as he poked a long index finger into his chest. "Belphie! Did ya have sex with our MC!?"<br/>
<br/>
A dull thud behind him alerted the brothers to Levi's inevitable demise. They all ignored him, save for Beel who picked his unconscious older brother up from the floor and carefully laid him in the armchair he'd fallen out of.<br/>
<br/>
Belphie glared at Mammon, surging to his feet to give the second-born a hard shove.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you mad Mammon!? Of course not! I bet it was <em>you </em>and you're just trying to frame someone else now isn't it!"<br/>
<br/>
Mammon turned crimson again. "D-DON'T EVEN SAY THINGS LIKE THAT YA TWAT!"<br/>
<br/>
"What in the three realms is going on here?"<br/>
<br/>
Satan's annoyed voice stole their attention away to the doorway in which the fourth-born stood with a deep frown, large leather-clad book tucked beneath his armpit. He glared around the room, irritation intensifying.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you always have to scream so loud about everything?"<br/>
<br/>
Mammon's eyes widened. "YOU! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH MC!?"<br/>
<br/>
A loud thud echoed around the room as the book slid out of Satan's grasp. Mouth hanging open in indignation, a rich blush covering his cheeks, Satan was rendered temporarily speechless.<br/>
<br/>
"Urgh, it wasn't him," Asmo sighed sadly, seeming to finally have gotten his tears under control. He eyed his brother distastefully. "Getting laid dressed like <em>that</em> borders on a miracle."<br/>
<br/>
Satan huffed indignantly, busying himself with picking his book up. "Fuck you Asmo."<br/>
<br/>
"He didn't deny it though!" Mammon noted.<br/>
<br/>
A low growl sounded from the back of Satan's throat. Straightening up he sent a scathing glare at his older brother.<br/>
<br/>
"What kind of a question even is that!?"<br/>
<br/>
It was at that moment that Levi stirred, coming round slowly. Groaning at the pounding in his head, he rubbed wearily at his eyes as he pushed himself up and looked around at his brothers groggily then started giggling.<br/>
<br/>
Mammon glanced at Asmo worriedly. "I think he's finally lost it."<br/>
<br/>
"You won't believe it, I had the craziest dream," Levi chuckled. "Apparently MC was pregnant and we were trying to figure out who the father was."</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"Okay, let's make a list of possible suspects."<br/>
<br/>
After calming down somewhat, the brothers settled down and talked through the situation once again (with a lot less shouting from Mammon and a lot more water for Levi). Satan naturally fell into the position of the leader, logically organising the information they had so far to decide what their next step should be.<br/>
<br/>
Mammon shook his head. "Well, it ain't no one in this room for sure."<br/>
<br/>
"Obviously," Levi quipped weakly, taking another sip of his water. He was still a little paler than usual, but at least was able to remain conscious.<br/>
<br/>
"Hmm, I guess the most logical candidate would be Solomon, no?" Asmo mused. He glanced up at Satan. "They're both human."<br/>
<br/>
The older demon nodded. "Yes, that would make sense. Have any of you noticed anything recently?"<br/>
<br/>
Belphie nodded. "She did start staying after school with him on Tuesdays to 'study'."<br/>
<br/>
Asmo tutted. "To think my two favourite humans did the deed without inviting <em>me</em> - how utterly rude!"<br/>
<br/>
Satan ignored his complaints. "Would you be able to try talk to Solomon and find something out Asmo?"<br/>
<br/>
The demon rolled his eyes but conceded with an unhappy sigh. "If I must."<br/>
<br/>
"Great," Satan smiled, scribbling down some notes in his journal. "Who else?"<br/>
<br/>
"What about Lucifer?" Beel suggested through a mouthful of food, causing Satan to almost snap the pen in his hand in two.<br/>
<br/>
Mammon shuddered. "Imagine a mini Lucifer runnin' around - can't even begin to imagine that."<br/>
<br/>
"He is a possibility though," Belphie supported his twin. "She always goes to sit in his office when she wants some peace and quiet."<br/>
<br/>
Sighing in irritation, Satan jotted Lucifer's name down. "We'll have to keep a close eye on them, see if Lucifer's acting any different towards her."<br/>
<br/>
Mammon frowned suddenly. "Ya don't think it's that punk from potions class? That lesser demon she sits next to? They seem real friendly with each other."<br/>
<br/>
Beel shook his head. "In that case it might be one of my teammates; they like messing around together whenever she comes to watch practice."<br/>
<br/>
Satan tapped the pen against his lip, leaning back in his chair. "One of us is almost always with her though; I don't think she'd have been able to sneak away with a lesser demon."<br/>
<br/>
A choked sound attracted the brothers' attention to Levi who was currently choking on a mouthful of water. "Y-you don't think it could be... be Simeon?" he stuttered uncertainly, cheeks turning pink.<br/>
<br/>
Satan shook his head. "Highly unlikely. He's an angel after all; if he were to impregnate a human he'd need to have specific permission to do so."<br/>
<br/>
Mammon clapped his hands loudly. "Right! So what's the plan then?"<br/>
<br/>
Satan glanced over his notes. "I guess we keep a close eye on MC and her interactions with the individuals aforementioned."<br/>
<br/>
Asmo grinned. "Let 'Operation Daddy' commence!"<br/>
<br/>
Levi choked on his water again.</p>
<hr/><p>Although the six had kept a close eye on their beloved human for a good portion of the week, they hadn’t managed to figure out who was the father of her child. They swiftly reached the conclusion that it couldn’t have been Solomon or any of the others on their list except for Lucifer (which still made Mammon shudder every time he thought about it.) It was during the weekly Student Council meeting that the solution finally dropped on them.</p><p>As hard as he was trying to concentrate on the words coming out of Diavolo’s mouth, Satan couldn’t help but continuously steal glances at the human sitting at one of the spare desks going through her Devildom history homework as the demons got on with their business. She was uncharacteristically pale, eyes drooping as she leaned her cheek on her fist tiredly. She looked poorly.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I did read pregnancy may have such an effect on humans. </em>
</p><p>Satan wasn’t the only one to realise the girl seemed under the weather; indeed it seemed even Lucifer wasn’t entirely focused on what Diavolo was saying, eyes just a slight bit too unfocused to be giving the Prince his full attention. Finally even Diavolo caught onto the fact that something wasn’t right.</p><p>Pausing half-way through his speech, he walked over to the girl giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he looked down at her with a gentle concern. He called her name softly and she looked up at him with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” Diavolo asked her. Tenderly grasping her chin, he carefully tilted her face up towards him to study her with a serious gaze. “You look pale.”</p><p>The girl sighed softly, escaping from Diavolo’s hold to lean back in her chair and run a hand tiredly through her hair. “I’m good, just a little tired.”</p><p>“You look terrible love,” Asmo noted kindly form where he sat on his throne.</p><p>She snorted. “Thanks Asmo.”</p><p>“Perhaps you’d like one of us to escort you to the house so you can rest?” Lucifer suggested, already half-rising from his seat.</p><p>The girl waved his suggestion away hurriedly. “No no, I’m good don’t worry about it – you guys just get on with your meeting yeah.”</p><p>Diavolo frowned. “In that case I suggest Barbatos accompanies you?”</p><p>The butler in question nodded, stepping out from within the shadows. “I will gladly look after you.”</p><p>The girl still shook her head stubbornly. “Honestly, I’m only a little sleepy and – ”</p><p>“That wasn’t a question,” Diavolo cut her off strictly.</p><p>Irritation flickered in her eyes at being interrupted and commanded and she opened her mouth to argue back  before Lucifer cleared his throat attracting her attention. He gave her a pointed look – <em>don’t you dare talk back to Lord Diavolo </em>– and she sighed wearily, closing her mouth.</p><p>Diavolo nodded. “It’s settled then; I’ll come visit you in the evening to see how you fare.”</p><p>The girl huffed, rising to her feet and sweeping the books off the table into her bag. “You’re impossible, all of you,” she grumbled before stalking out of the room angrily, Barbatos hot on her heels.</p><p>“Barbatos,” the Prince called after the retreating butler, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around. Diavolo nodded seriously at him. “Take good care of her.”</p><p>A tiny smile stretched across Barbatos’ face as he bowed respectfully then hurried out after the moody human.</p><p>Diavolo clapped his hands happily, turning back to his council. “Right, where were we?”</p><p>The Prince launched back into his speech. Mammon, who hadn’t really been paying attention to it in the first place, suddenly sat ram-rod straight up in his seat earning a few confused glances from his brothers as a thought suddenly hit him.</p><p>
  <em>No way, there ain’t no way… </em>
</p><p>But he’d just seen it with his very own eyes; why had Lord Diavolo been so concerned about the girl? He looked at her so tenderly, and even went as far as to send Barbatos after her with specific instructions to take her of her, then said he would <em>personally </em>visit her later… no, it couldn’t be, could it?</p><p><em>Holy shit, </em>Mammon thought to himself, sinking back down into his chair. <em>It’s Lord Diavolo!</em></p>
<hr/><p>“I’m tellin’ you guys, it must be him!”</p><p>Satan sighed from where he stood leaning against the wall, surveying Mammon with uncertainty in his gaze.</p><p>Following Mammon’s revelation that it in fact must be Lord Diavolo who is the father of the child the demons had finally decided to straight up confront the girl herself and clean up the situation for good, currently camping out in front of her room gathering up courage for the conversation they were about to have.</p><p>“I mean, it makes sense but…” Asmo trailed off uncertainly.</p><p>“It’s Lord Diavolo,” Levi finished off for him.</p><p>A low growl emitted from Belphie’s throat. “I can’t believe that pathetic excuse of a Prince touched our MC!”</p><p>“I know right!” Asmo pouted. “Imagine having sex with Diavolo – I’m so jealous!”</p><p>Satan shook his head. “I don’t think that’s what he was meant Asmo.”</p><p>“Who’s having sex with Diavolo?”</p><p>Levi and Asmo almost jumped out of their skin, Mammon shrieking loudly as one sleepy human appeared behind him seemingly out of thin air. She raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. “What, do I look that bad?”</p><p>“Of course not sweetheart,” Asmo cooed, pulling her into his arms for a gentle hug.</p><p>The girl looked around at them, confusion dancing in her irises. “What are you all doing here?”</p><p>Satan cleared his throat, straightening up. “We actually need to ask you about something.”</p><p>“Oh?” her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Um, okay – what is it?”</p><p>Satan opened his mouth to utter the dreaded question but Mammon beat him to it.</p><p>“Ya had sex with Diavolo, didn’t ya!?” he blurted.</p><p>Satan pinched his nose, eyes drifting shut. “How very tactful Mammon.”</p><p>The girl looked at them, shocked speechless. “What?”</p><p>“Ya heard me!” Mammon continued. “Ya didn’t do ya bleedy thing this month, which means you’re pregnant right? And Diavolo was so concerned about ya feeling bad t’day cos ya carryin’ his child!”</p><p>She blinked. Fighting down the hysterical laughter bubbling up in the pit of her stomach she spluttered for an answer, cheeks turning red.</p><p>“I – um, wh… uh-”</p><p>“It’s alright sweetie,” Asmo soothed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He smiled at her comfortingly. “I’ve already forgiven you for having sex without me – you don’t need to worry, I’ll make sure your baby had the cutest clothes in all of Devildom!”</p><p>Beel beamed at her. “Can I feed them burgers when they’re born?”</p><p>Belphie rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you went and made a child with <em>him </em>– still, it’ll be half you so I guess I’ll have to tolerate it.”</p><p>Mammon meanwhile was running circles around screaming his head off behind them. “I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!”</p><p>Levi shuffled uncomfortably in his spot. “S-so it’s true? You’re going to have a baby with Diavolo?”</p><p>Asmo’s eyes widened. “Ooooh, does that make you Princess now? Are you two going to get married!?”</p><p>“Okay,” the girl interrupted them, “that’s enough. My head is still pounding and I need a nap so, if you could all be so kind…”</p><p>At once the brothers dispersed, bidding her good health and congratulations before each disappearing in their respective rooms. Only Satan remained.</p><p>The intelligent demon narrowed his eyes at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You’re not pregnant, are you?”</p><p>Finally the girl allowed her laughter to spill over from her lips. She doubled over, leaning on the door handle for support.</p><p>“Of course not! Jesus Christ, how did you guys come up with that!”</p><p>Satan joined in her mirth, chuckling. “Mammon had figured it out.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, wiping away the few stray tears streaming down her cheeks. “Of course.”</p><p>Nodding goodbye at Satan, the girl turned to enter her room when he stopped her.</p><p>“I am curious, why did you not menstruate this month?” Concern pooled in his eyes. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Of course,” she waved his worries away with a smile. “Women miss periods sometimes; it can be due to stress, or changing climate, or if you take meds or something. But honestly, I’m completely fine – I’ve missed periods before, it’s not a big deal.”</p><p>The demon smiled. “That’s a relief to hear then.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bonus:</strong>
</p><p>Announcing his presence with a curt knock, Barbatos slid into Diavolo’s study placing down the silver tray filled with treats on the grand oak desk before serving tea to the two demons working on reports.</p><p>“Lucifer?”</p><p>The prideful demon hummed in acknowledgement, looking up from the document he was reading with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>Diavolo frowned at him, leaning back in the plush study chair. “Is it just me or have your brothers been acting strangely around me lately?”</p><p>Barbatos smiled to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Brothers x MC (ghost)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC has a little ghostly stalker. Lucifer gets worried. The ghost just wants to read. Lil fluffy fic 💖</p>
<p>(a.k.a I would totally befriend all the ghosts in the house)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: some swearing and mentions of blood (what's new eh?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t taken Lucifer long to spot their unusual dinner companion.</p>
<p>The prideful demon had to admit that he was rather surprised; the ghastly dwellers of the house of Lamentation usually hid away from them very carefully – demons were frightening to ghosts after all, especially powerful demons such as him and his brothers, hence it had taken him by no small degree of astonishment when he spotted a tattered translucent white gown flecked with dried blood poking out from behind the glass cabinet pressed against the left wall of the dining room. Lifting his glass of wine to his lips, he took a slow sip watching with satisfaction as the ghost quickly disappeared from sight at having been spotted by the demon, noting with even more satisfaction that nobody else seemed to have noticed their peculiar companion.</p>
<p>While the ghosts (as powerful as they were for their species) posed no threat whatsoever to him and his brothers, he noted with a spark of anxiety how these particular spirits could very well harm the human girl sitting at the table with them currently laughing away at Mammon and Levi’s bickering.</p>
<p><em>Strange</em>, he thought with a frown. <em>Never before had they been so brave as to actually appear in front of one of us, yet alone with the whole cohort in the room; was it a display of their desire for the human? This could be a problem.</em></p>
<p>“Oh Luuuucifer!”</p>
<p>Asmo’s sing-song voice pulled him out of his thoughts, frown deepening as he found his brother to be far too into his personal space bubble than he liked.</p>
<p>“Get off me Asmo!”</p>
<p>The lustful demon pouted. “But Lucifer! You’re going to get wrinkles if you frown so much!”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>The ghost had followed them all throughout dinner and into the music room where his brothers began to set up their weekly Friday night movie. Although he hadn’t physically spotted the ghost again, he could feel its presence lingering in the room.</p>
<p>“Mammon! Don’t touch the projector!”</p>
<p>“Chill Satan, I’m just positionin’ it good!”</p>
<p>“Careful - you'll drop it!”</p>
<p>It seemed as though his brothers were too distracted with their usual bickering to notice anything was amiss.</p>
<p>Shaking his head to himself, the first-born watched carefully from his seat on the couch as their human aided Beel and Asmo in arranging the snacks. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried; ghosts, especially those as malicious as the ones occupying the house with them, could be exceptionally nasty to humans. </p>
<p>A loud crash pulled him out of his musings, the demon's head whipping around to where a sheepish Mammon stood over a fallen chair, projector in his hands.</p>
<p>"Whoops."</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake Mammon, just sit your ass down before you break anything else."</p>
<p>Chuckling quietly to himself at his brothers' familiar bickering Lucifer turned his attention back to the snack table and froze. In the few seconds that his attention had been turned away from the human the ghost had managed to appear behind her; a little girl in a tattered white dress, blood running from the wound on her temple staining the immaculate cotton red. Rising to his feet urgently, the demon called her name softly.</p>
<p>Hearing the tension in Lucifer's voice the human froze, a shiver running down her spine involuntarily. She suddenly felt as though there was something behind her, and judging from the sudden tension that filled the room there indeed was something standing behind her.</p>
<p>"Do not be alarmed," Lucifer soothed her quickly seeing her shoulders stiffen, "but there is a ghost standing behind you."</p>
<p>To his complete and utter amazement, instead of screaming or crying the girl groaned loudly and twirled around, setting down the popcorn on the table as she smiled down at the little ghost-girl gazing up at her.</p>
<p>"Hello Vivi," she cooed kneeling down in front of the ghost who seemed to brighten at the attention.</p>
<p>Mammon almost dropped the projector, glancing between the two in confusion. "Vivi?"</p>
<p>The human smiled. "Yeah, that's her name."</p>
<p>Satan watched the scene unfold in front of him in fascination. "How do you know?"</p>
<p>"She told me."</p>
<p>"She spoke to you?"</p>
<p>The girl shook her head. "No, she wrote it for me; she never speaks, we communicate by actions and writing sometimes - though mostly actions since she doesn't know how to write many words."</p>
<p>Lucifer stood bewildered at the view in front of him. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Seeming to suddenly remember his presence, the girl twirled on him with a glare. "And you, jeez do you know how much you just scared me! I thought Cerebrus appeared behind me or something... honestly, thanks for the heart attack."</p>
<p>Satan chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the fact that Lucifer was being scolded by a human. "I don't blame him for being alarmed; these ghosts can be particularly vicious towards humans."</p>
<p>She frowned. "Really? Are you sure?" Turning her gaze back on the ghost-girl in front of her, her eyes softened as a small smile melted into her face. "They've never been vicious towards me."</p>
<p>Mammon blinked. "They?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she answered lightly. "Vivi, her two sisters and younger brother. Haven't met the parents yet, they don't seem too keen on making contact."</p>
<p>Lucifer opened his mouth to ask when and how she had met the ghosts but an angry high-pitched shriek split the air before he could utter a single word. The demon winced.</p>
<p>"Alright alright Vi, I'm paying attention," the human grumbled good-naturedly turning back to the ghost. "What do you need?"</p>
<p>The little ghost girl folded her hands together as though praying before opening them up. </p>
<p>The human's eyes lightened. "Do you want me to read to you?"</p>
<p>The ghost nodded, purring happily.</p>
<p>Glancing around the room uncertainly - they were just about to watch a movie - the girl bit her lip guilitly. "Alright, but only one chapter okay? We've got movie night today." </p>
<p>The ghost nodded before disappearing from sight.</p>
<p>Sighing, the girl rose to her feet looking around at the demons apologetically.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'll just read her the chapter and come back yeah - you guys can start without me, it'll only take me 10 minutes or so." She waltzed out of the room, pausing in the doorway as a thought struck her before throwing a grin over her shoulder. "She's especially fond of pirate stories, you know."</p>
<p>She dissapeared from the room.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Brothers x MC (baby!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FLUFF FLUFF FLUFFY MCFLUFF!!! 💖💖💖</p><p>MC brings her toddler cousin over to the house and all the brothers + Diavolo interact with them. Cuteness, adorableness and more sweetness!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao this is such a self-indulgent fic; every summer I volunteer at my local nursery but this year it's all closed cos of COVID and I MISS MY BABIES 😭💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Satan was surprised to see the girl enter the house with a small human child in her arms was an understatement.</p><p>He knew the human would be visiting today to go over business with Lucifer and Diavolo, but what in the 9 circles of Hell was a child doing with her!?</p><p>
  <em>It can't be hers, can it? ... Did she kidnap it? </em>
</p><p>He paused halfway up the stairs, staring as she cooed at the baby.</p><p>"We're heeere! Come on baba, let's find Asmo; aren't you happy to see your Saso?"</p><p>The baby blabbered something unintelligible back, causing the girl to laugh. It was then as she turned to make her way up the stairs that she finally spotted the demon.</p><p>"Oh, hey Satan!"</p><p>"Hey," he greeted lamely, descending a few steps to meet her halfway. He gazed at the child curiously who in turn was staring at him with wide eyes. "Who's this?"</p><p>"This is Nina my baby cousin," she beamed, giving the child a gentle bounce at which Nina giggled happily. "I'm on babysitting duty and had to bring her along." </p><p>Satan nodded. "Ah, yes that makes sense. How old is she?"</p><p>"16 months."</p><p>"Aaaaaaa is this my baby!?" Asmo's delighted voice filled the air.</p><p>Immediately the little girl's attention snapped to where the energetic demon appeared from within his room. Squealing in delight, she began bouncing up and down madly in her carer's arm completely overcome with excitement, scrambling to get down to the floor. Asmo stopped at the top of the stairs and spread his arms open, sending the child into an even bigger hysteria. </p><p>Laughing at the baby's antics the girl walked up the last few remaining stairs and swiftly deposited the screeching infant in Asmo's arms. </p><p>"Helloooo my gorgeous," Asmo cooed happily, twirling around with the baby earning another bout of giggles.</p><p>"Who's this? Who's holding you?" the girl asked her exaggeratedly, pointing at Asmo.</p><p>"Saso!" the little girl shrieked, bouncing in Asmo's arms. "Saso, Saso!"</p><p>"Yeees, I'm your Saso!" Asmo cheered, placing a kiss on the baby's cheek. "Aren't you just the cutest!"</p><p>Satan couldn't help but smile at the sight. The human quickly caught on to his delight.</p><p>"Cute, isn't she?"</p><p>The demon chuckled. "I can't argue with you there." </p><p>The three made their way into the common room, Asmo happily cooing at and laughing with the blabbering baby in his arms the whole way.</p><p>"Is Lucifer here?"</p><p>Satan shook his head. "He left some time ago to the palace; I'm guessing he'll be back soon with Diavolo in tow."</p><p>The girl hummed in acknowledgement as they entered the common room. Her subsequent greeting was completely lost on Mammon who was too busy counting money at the table. She rolled her eyes, sinking into the couch beside Satan who's attention promptly dissapeared within the musty pages of the book open in his lap.</p><p>Asmo set the happy little toddler down on the floor grabbing her bag full of toys, nappies and other baby stuff from the older human. He was about to dig out some shakers and books but stopped in favour of watching the baby take in her new surroundings.</p><p>Nina stood dumbfounded in the centre of the room, looking around with wide eyes. Slightly scared of the unfamiliar place, she tottled over to her cousin who was watching with a sly smile from over the top of her phone. Resting her little hands on MC's lap, the little girl looked up at her unsurely.</p><p>"It's okay baba," the girl laughed, ruffling the babe's fluffy brown hair fondly. "Go on, explore. I'm right here - Saso is right there too."</p><p>Nina mirrored the girl's wide smile and waddled off with a cute giggle. She explored the room, touching every surface, looking into every drawer and under the carpet every once in a while running back over to her cousin or Asmo for a cuddle and reasurrance before setting off again. Whenever she walked past Satan she would slow down and eye him carefully, giggling shyly when the demon looked up and smiled at her before scuttering off. Asmo had a mild heart attack when she began to climb up the cabinet, the frazzled demon lurching to his feet with a reprimanding shout that only made the little devil giggle gleefully.</p><p>Finally Nina ventured around the couch and spotted Mammon sitting at the table. Frightened at first, she run back into Asmo's arms who cooed at her some more before once again approaching the white-haired stranger slowly.</p><p>"2000, 2100, 2200, 23 - huh?"</p><p>Mammon had been happily counting away his recently earned money when a warm pressure on his thigh stole his attention away from his beloved cash. Whipping his head around, he let out a startled shriek at finding a little wide-eyed face staring up at him. His shout frightened the little girl and she jumped, lip wobbling as she ran over to Asmo burying her face in his chest.</p><p>The demon glared at his older brother. "Look what you've done Mammon, you frightened her you idiot!" He rubbed the little girl's back tenderly, placing a soft kiss in her hair as he cooed reassurances at her with a gentle smile.</p><p>Mammon blinked. "W-what the hell is a child doin' here!?"</p><p>Asmo rolled his eyes. "Lower your voice Mammon!"</p><p>"Asmo, when the hell did ya make a child!?"</p><p>Satan smiled into his book. "It was bound to happen sooner or later taking into account the amount of sex he has."</p><p>Asmo beamed at the increasingly horrified Mammon, playing along. He lurched to his feet, holding the babe out to Mammon who scrambled away as though she was God himself.</p><p>"Isn't my little girl so cute?" Asmo giggled, placing an exaggerated kiss on the toddler's cheek earning a pleased smile from her. </p><p>Mammon paled considerably. "Y-your lil... you're k-kiddin', right?"</p><p>The older human decided to have mercy on the poor demon. </p><p>"Relax Mammon," she laughed, twisting around on the couch to grin at him. "She's my baby cousin; I had to bring her along with me."</p><p>Mammon sunk into his chair groaning, eyes fluttering shut in relief. "Don't scare me like that ya twats! Jeez!"</p><p>A small giggle caught his attention. Opening his eyes he stared at the little girl smiling at him from Asmo's arms. The demon melted at her sweet little face, eyes softening.</p><p>"Aww, she's so cute!"</p><p>Sliding down onto his knees in front of the child he grinned at her happily. "Hello little human! I'm the Great Mammon! Ya should be honoured, ya know!"</p><p>The girl blabbered something, toddling over to the second-born. The demon's grin widened as she grasped his outstretched fingers, smiling at him curiously.</p><p>"See! She clearly likes me the most!"</p><p>To his surprise the small human suddenly marched straight up to him, causing him to fall back on his butt much to Asmo's amusement. </p><p>"W-woah there!" Mammon laughed nervously, trying to gently hold the toddler back to no avail. </p><p>The baby laughed, reaching for his face. Grasping his sunglasses, she pulled them off and studied them curiously (taking a few white hairs out along with them much to Mammon's pained dismay.)</p><p>"Hey!" the demon whined, trying to pull them out of the babe's surprisingly strong grasp. "Those are mine! Let go!"</p><p>Asmo couldn't hold back his snort of amusement, thoroughly enjoying watching his brother fight over a pair of sunglasses with a toddler through his recording phone camera.</p><p>Mammon looked up at Asmo desperately, eyes widening when he realised his brother was filming the whole fiasco. </p><p>"Oi! Ya switch that off Asmo, ya hear me!"</p><p>Having had her fill of humiliating the second-born for the day, the older human watching quietly from the couch decided to have mercy on him. Reaching over for the bag on the floor she promptly procured her little cousin's favourite shaker toy from within the folds of the fabric and shook it lightly, immediately attracting the toddler's attention.</p><p>Nina stared at the toy with wide eyes before breaking out into a brilliant smile. Dropping Mammon's sunglasses she ran over to her cousin and grabbed the toy.</p><p>"Aaaand sent to the group chat!" Asmo announced, grinning down at a glaring Mammon gleefully.</p><p>"Seriously, have some respect for ya older brother!"</p><p>The two broke out in a fight, the girl on the couch rolling her eyes and turning back to scrolling through her phone every so often glancing down at the toddler playing at her feet.</p><p>Nina happily blabbered to herself spilling the contents of the bag out onto the floor. Digging through her various toys, her gaze settled on her favourite animal book. Grabbing it with a delighted gurgle the baby opened it with her chubby little fingers, squealing down at the colourful pictures gleefully. Looking up again, her gaze settled on Satan and she froze. She looked down into her lap again, then up at Satan, then down again, then smiled when she realised Satan was reading a book just like she was. Pushing herself to her feet clumsily she grasped the book and waddled over to Satan gasping excitedly.</p><p>The demon looked up from his book, grinning down at the beaming toddler standing at his feet.</p><p>"Hello Nina," he said softly, tilting his head to the side in question. "What do you need?"</p><p>The toddler held up the book in her hand to him.</p><p>"Ook!" she said happily, dropping it into his lap. </p><p>Satan chuckled, shutting his own book and placing it carefully on the small table beside him before picking up the baby book and flicking through it with a wry smile.</p><p>"Do you want me to read to you?"</p><p>The girl squealed in delight and began trying to climb into his lap. Eyebrows shooting up in surprise at the babe's sudden surge of bravery, he slid his hands underneath her armpits and seated her on his lap. An unfamiliar warmth bloomed through his chest as the small girl squirmed closer into his chest.</p><p>"Okay, let's read then," he conceded. "Let's see... 'Animals'."</p><p>He opened to the first page, smiling into the toddler's soft hair as she bounced in his lap, gurgling happily as he pointed to the different pictures on the page.</p><p>"This is a dog, see? And that here is a little mouse."</p><p>"Ouse!"</p><p>"Yes, very good. And what about this one, that's a horse - "</p><p>"Cat! Cat!" Nina shouted excitedly, pointing at the picture of a cat eagerly. She spun around in Satan's lap, looking up at him expectantly with shining eyes. The demon melted right there and then.</p><p>"Yes, that's a cat! Well done!" he praised her with an enthusiastic smile, ruffling her hair fondly. The little girl laughed happily at him before turning back to the book and pointing at another picture, babbling to herself before looking up at him hopefully.</p><p>Satan felt like he was about to die from the cuteness overload.</p><p>"That's a cow," he confirmed, tapping the picture with a long index finger. "Can you say 'cow'?"</p><p>"Oww!" she giggled happily.</p><p>From the adjacent couch the older human watched their interactions, biting down on her lip in an attempt to keep the gleeful cooes threatening to spill from her lips at bay, videoing the whole encounter carefully - Satan would murder her if he realised.</p><hr/><p>36 re-readings of the book later, Satan had to go out to meet with one of his friends. He couldn't help but smile smugly when the little girl cried in protest at his leaving, Asmo and Mammon watching in jealousy from the side-lines. Soon after Lucifer and Diavolo arrived. The Prince was absolutely thrilled to meet a human baby; Lucifer had to physically drag him away to his office. The toddler was left in the care of Asmo and Mammon as the older human girl followed the two demons to the office, warning the two demons to take proper care of the tike or prepare to face unimaginable tortures. And so it was that now the three of them sat on the common room floor littered with toys, the two demons fighting for the child's attention.</p><p>"Hey Ninaaa! Look what I have here!" Asmo said in a sing-song voice, holding up her favourite shaker. Just as the girl reached for it Mammon popped his sunglasses into her outstretched hand.</p><p>"You like the Great Mammon more, right? Look, I've got cooler stuff than he does!"</p><p>"Urgh stop it Mammon!"</p><p>The two were so invested in their competition they didn't realise that the small girl whose attentions they were vying for ambled out of the room altogether, curiosity of what's down that strange long corridor out-balancing her fear of letting their familiar faces out of her sight. </p><p>Tottering through the house happily, she blabbered to herself looking around in wonder at the grand architecture around her. Stopping in front of a particularly curious-looking door she gasped in amazement at the carvings in the wood, plopping down onto her butt to finger the intricate sea-creatures swarming the door.<br/>She jumped when it suddenly burst open.</p><p>"What do you want - "</p><p>Levi choked on his own sentence, eyes widening in panic as he gazed down at the small creature sitting in his doorway. He quickly realised it was the little girl in the video Asmo had sent them earlier; MC's cousin, wasn't it? </p><p>"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered, a hot dismay shooting through his chest when the girl's eyes began watering, small whimpers escaping her trembling lips.</p><p>"N-no don't cry! Please don't cry!"</p><p>His own eyes filled with tears as the toddler's cries only grew louder, hands beginning to tremble. He whipped his head around frantically.</p><p>"Uh, uh... d-do you wanna see a fishy?" he choked out desperately. </p><p>Grabbing the girl underneath her armpits he lifted her into the air (cringing as her shrill cry spiked at having been picked up by the non-smiling stranger) and holding her at arms length sprinted into his room, almost smashing the toddler into the glass of his aquarium.</p><p>"LOOK! FISHY!" he screamed almost hysterically, praying that the child would stop crying. </p><p>His prayers were answered when her whimpers slowly began to die down, eyes growing wide as she watched the swaying water in fascination. </p><p>"Y-yeah, good girl," Levi praised her awkwardly, settling her down on the floor before sitting down beside her cross-legged. The poor shut-in sighed softly in relief.</p><p>
  <em>I am not equipped for dealing with human children! Urgh, bloody normies. Weren't Mammon and Asmo supposed to be looking after her anyway!? Where are they? What's she doing here? </em>
</p><p>A cheerful gurgle interrupted his thoughts, amber eyes snapping open as his body turned rigid.</p><p>
  <em>No no no no don't cry don't cry don't cry - </em>
</p><p>The little human sitting beside him cooed happily to herself, completely enthralled by the way the reeds moved in the water. The tension slowly bled out of Levi's shoulders, a small smile appearing on his face. He turned to look into the water too.</p><p>"It's nice, isn't it?"</p><p>The baby giggled in agreement. Levi jumped when she suddenly gasped in excitement, scrambling to her feet and pointing into the tank enthusiastically.</p><p>"Fish! Fish!" she squealed, and the demon realised she had spotted Henry swimming leisurely through the water.</p><p>"Yeah, that's Henry," he nodded. "He's my fish."</p><p>"Blub blub!" she giggled, looking at Levi with shining eyes. He couldn't help but laugh out loud, reaching out to ruffle her hair fondly.</p><p>"Yeah, fish go blub."</p><p>"Blub blub blub!"</p><p>The little girl turned back to gazing at Henry, face glued to the glass as she bounced up and down on the stop.</p><p>Levi's gaze turned gentle. "You're kind of cute, you know? Just don't tell anyone I said that, I've got a reputation to upkeep."</p><p>Pushing himself to his feet he went over to shut his door before sliding into his bathtub. "Alright, you can stay here for a bit - just don't touch my figurines okay?"</p><p>Her gurgles were just too cute.</p><p>Reaching for the remote Levi resumed the anime he had been watching before the little tyke had interrupted. The sound caught the girl's attention and she spun away from the giant aquarium to state at the colourful screen, a small surprised "oh?" escaping her lips. </p><p>Levi looked up to see her watching the anime with him. He chuckled. "You've got good taste, I'll give you that."</p><p>He turned back to the screen, getting absorbed into the story and momentarily forgetting about the toddler in his room.</p><p>"AGH! DON'T EAT MY CONTROLLER!"</p><p><br/>Meanwhile in the common room, Asmo and Mammon finally realised they had lost the child.</p><p>"Mammon you idiot! Why weren't you watching her!?"</p><p>"Me? Ya were supposed to watch her!"</p><p>"Come on, we have to find her before MC realises."</p><p>"Oh fuck, Asmo we're dead."</p><hr/><p>Having had the majority of his things lying around within toddler-reaching distance chewed on, Levi decided he should probably feed the little devil; only for the sake of his stuff, of course. Picking her up the way he did before he walked stiffly to the kitchen, the walk turning into an awkward run when the girl started grunting and squirming in frustration at the uncomfortable position she was in. Setting her down on the floor, he turned to the fridge to be faced with Beelzebub's back.</p><p>"Beel, move! The baby's hungry!"</p><p>The gentle giant turned around, swallowing the mouthful of food he was chewing on and smiling. "Oh, hi Levi. Don't worry, I didn't eat everything yet."</p><p>Breathing in relief the third-born dove into the fridge as Beel moved out of the way, muttering to himself about what on earth he could feed to a child.</p><p>The little girl stared up at Beel with wide eyes. His sheer size frightened her, and when his gaze finally settled on her she whimpered grasping at Levi's trousers with her chubby fingers.</p><p>"Wha - oh."</p><p>Kneeling down beside her, the shy demon blushed slightly when the girl buried her face into his chest, his arms circling around her automatically.</p><p>"Um you, you good?"</p><p>Beel's expression fell. "I think she's scared of me."</p><p>Levi patted the toddler's back awkwardly, smiling reasurringly at his younger brother. "Don't worry about it Beel, she cried when she first saw me too."</p><p>Beel's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? How did you get her to stop?"</p><p>"I showed her Henry."</p><p>Beel smiled with admiration. "That was very clever Levi."</p><p>The otaku's blush deepened. "Th-thanks."</p><p>"Did you say she was hungry?"</p><p>The demon nodded. "I don't know what I can give her though..."</p><p>Glancing around the kitchen, Beel spotted a bowl of apples sitting off to the side on the counter. Humming in thought, he strode over and grabbed one before washing and cutting it up into small pieces. Placing them on a plate he grabbed the rest of the bowl for himself and crouched down in front of the girl who had been watching him carefully, holding the plate out to her with a smile.</p><p>She looked at the apple, before slowly edging out of Levi's arms towards Beel. Grabbing a piece she quickly scuttled back to Levi and shoved the apple into her mouth chewing on it happily, eyes still trained on the giant demon kneeling before her.</p><p>Smiling at her warmly, Beel plopped down onto his bottom (earning a small giggle from the girl) and bit into his own apple. Once she had finished her piece, the girl waddled over to Beel and took another piece before running back to Levi giggling.</p><p>Beel turned it into a game, pulling the plate away from her whenever she came close causing her to giggle and chase the food around.</p><p>Levi watched them with a small smile. "Uh Beel, I'm watching an anime and... could I leave her with you?"</p><p>Beel nodded happily. "Sure. She's cute."</p><p>"Thanks, you're the best!" Levi cheered and dissapeared from the kitchen.</p><p>After feeding the whole apple to the little girl Beel grabbed a handful of snacks and lifting the toddler up in his other arm whisked her away to his and Belphie's room.</p><p>Seeing him munching on his last apple, the girl leaned over towards him and opened her mouth with a loud "aaaaah!"</p><p>Beel paused, looking at her incredulously. "You want some of my apple?"</p><p>The girl leaned forward trying to take a bite, squealing angrily when Beel moved it out of her reach with a frown.</p><p>"But... that's my apple."</p><p>The girl opened her mouth again, reaching for the apple and almost toppling out of Beel's arms in the process. She cried out unhappily, pouting at the demon.</p><p>Beel stared at her before shrugging. "Well, I suppose a bite wouldn't hurt."</p><p>Holding the apple out to her he chuckled as she eagerly bit into the juicy fruit, chewing happily. Shaking his head, the demon took a bite himself and continued on to his room.</p><p>Hearing his twin enter their room Belphie poked his head out sleepily from within his blanket, eyes widening at the sight of a little bub sitting perched on his brother's arm chewing away happily.</p><p>"What have you got there Beel?"</p><p>The gentle giant shut the door behind him with his foot, looking down at his arms. "Snacks."</p><p>Belphie shook his head, sitting up with a yawn. "No, I meant the child."</p><p>"Oh," Beel nodded, setting the girl down on the floor allowing her to run around the room exploring. He settled down on his own bed, spilling the snacks over his covers. He tore open a candy bar. "It's MC's cousin."</p><p>Belphie hummed, studying the child currently trying to climb up on Beel's chair.<br/>"She's a cute human."</p><p>Beel nodded through his mouthful of food, briskly walking over to pull the girl off the chair. Tucking her under his arm, he walked back to his bed and sitting down again placed her at his feet.</p><p>The toddler stared up at Belphie curiously. The demon smiled at her lazily, running a hand through his bed-head.</p><p>"Hey there."</p><p>Tottering up to his bed, she pawed the blankets lining his bed cooing happily at how soft they were. Belphie chuckled. "They're nice, aren't they?"</p><p>The little girl tried to scramble up onto the bed and Belphie leant down to help her. Pulling her onto the bed, he sat her in his lap. The girl studied him cooing non-sensically, giggling whenever the demon smiled at her. </p><p>Beel smiled. "Aww, I think she likes you."</p><p>Spotting his cow pillow resting next to Belphie the girl let out a gasp, eyes widening in excitement. She pointed eagerly at the pillow, bouncing up and down as she looked to Belphie with sparkling eyes.</p><p>"Oww! Oww!" she giggled.</p><p>Belphie frowned. "Do you mean 'cow?"</p><p>The bouncing intensified. "Oww oww!"</p><p>Belphie laughed softly. "You're too cute, you know." </p><p>They spent the next half an hour or so in this way, playing peek-a-boo and hide-and-seek within the volumous blankets of Belphie's bed. Beel ended up building a pillow fort for the three of them, the two twins taking a moment to rest while the toddler repeatedly threw herself onto a large pile of pillows, laughing hysterically.</p><p>Belphie sighed, letting the glamour concealing his demon form drop as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm so sleepy."</p><p>Beel nodded, popping a chocolate into his mouth. "I wonder if all human children have so much energy."</p><p>The two eased into a friendly chat, not realising the girl noticed Belphie's change in appearance. Pausing in her game she stared at the demon tilting her head in confusion still unsure how to feel about the horns and tail adorning the sleepy soft person. </p><p>Wait, tail.</p><p>A gleeful joy bubbled within the tyke as she spotted Belphie's bushy tail lazily swinging back and forth through she air. She gasped in amazement. It looked so soft and nice - she just <em>had</em> to touch it!</p><p>An absolutely delighted (albeit quite shrill) screech stole the demons' attention back to the child. Belphie's eyes widened as the little girl practically catapulted herself at his tail, lurching forward to catch her in his arms before she smashed head-first into the bed frame. Completely unaware of the dangers of hurling oneself into hard objects the toddler giggled happily in his arms, leaning forward trying to catch the swaying tail.</p><p>Belphie chucked. "You like my tail eh?"</p><p>Plopping her down on the floor, the demon suspended his tail right above her head wiggling it a little before sending the soft hairs crashing down into her face.</p><p>The baby screamed in delight, loud guffaws of laughter sounding from within the bushy tail. Falling onto her back she squealed as Belphie's tail followed, the fluffy hair ticking her all over. Belphie couldn't help his own laughter sounding through the air at her delighted reaction.</p><p>Beel smiled warmly. </p><hr/><p>A quiet knock interrupted Lucifer's monologue on summoning procedures.</p><p>"Come in," the first-born called, already dreading whatever trouble his brothers had got themselves into.</p><p>He was quite surprised to find Beel stood in his doorway with a teary child cuddled into him.</p><p>He smiled apologetically at the occupants of the room. "Sorry for interrupting, but she wanted you MC."</p><p>The human was already halfway over to Beel, worry twisting in her stomach from the moment she saw her little cousin's teary face. She was substantially relieved to find out there was nothing wrong with the sweet toddler and she just missed her big cousin.</p><p>"Hello baba," she cooed taking the toddler from Beel's arms, giving him an appreciative smile and the little girl cuddled into her. "Thanks Beel."</p><p>The demon smiled. "No problem."</p><p>Suddenly a thought struck her. "Wait, where are Asmo and Mammon? They were supposed to be looking after her."</p><p>Beel shrugged. "I got her form Levi."</p><p>"Levi!?"</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah, he took her to the kitchen because she was hungry."</p><p>"What was she doing with Levi though?"</p><p>"He said she just came to his room."</p><p>The girl bristled, a dark look falling over her face. "I see. Well, thank you for taking care of her Beel - I've got it from here."</p><p>The giant demon nodded with a smile, giving the toddler a small wave as he dissapeared from the office.</p><p>The girl sighed, turning back to the two demons in the office with an incredulous look. "Those incompetent cretins let her wander off." She shook her head. "Just wait till I get my hands on them."</p><p>"I'm sure it was an accident," Diavolo tried to placate her with a smile. "They'd never lose her on purpose."</p><p>Lucifer shook his head. "Still they deserve a punishment."</p><p>"Oh don't you worry," the girl laughed. "A punishment they will get."</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted as the little girl in MC's arm decided she'd had enough cuddling and wanted to explore her new surroundings instead. The older human obliged, setting the babe down on the floor with a wry sigh.</p><p>"Missed me that much eh?"</p><p>The toddler trotted off as her older cousin settled back into her chair.</p><p>Diavolo watched the small human with a smile. "She's so adorable!"</p><p>The girl smiled. "I know right? Anyway, let's continue; she'll just be waddling around, I'll be keeping an eye on her."</p><p>The three got back to business, looking through the documents scattered across Lucifer's desk and discussing various matters.</p><p>Every couple of minutes the little girl trotted up to Lucifer's chair, standing beside it and staring up at him until the demon looked down at her. Bursting into giggles, she'd run and hide behind her cousin's chair before slowly edging around the desk again.</p><p>This game continued until at last instead of running away the toddler began to climb up the side of the chair trying to get into Lucifer's lap.</p><p>Sighing wearily, the demon plucked her up off the floor and moving his chair back smoothly stood her on his lap, holding onto her lest she fell.</p><p>The girl stared straight into his serious eyes, intrigued by their vibrant red colour. Resting her small chubby hands on his cheeks she babbled quietly to herself, she continued to study his face with a soft gurgle.</p><p>The demon held back a surprised gasp when the baby rested her hands on his face. None-the-less, he indulged in the child's curiosity allowing the small fingers to roam his face and hair with a steadily growing amusement. Laughter finally spilled from his lips when the little tyke grabbed his nose with a delighted squak.</p><p>Diavolo grinned widely. "Aww, I think she likes you Lucifer!"</p><p>His deep voice attracted the child's attention. Spinning round in Lucifer's arms, her curious gaze spied Diavolo's golden irises and she burst into a huge smile having recognised him as the funny stranger from before who made her fly. Before Lucifer had a chance to react she lurched herself out of his arms and onto the desk, crumpling papers as she desperately tried to get across to Diavolo (much to Lucifer's dismay.)</p><p>The Prince laughed loudly, scooping the toddler up into his arms.</p><p>"Well aren't you an adorable little creature! I must tell Barbatos I want one like this too!"</p><p>The girl giggled, lifting her short chubby arms up in the air.</p><p>"Aaaaah," the Prince cooed, "I understand, does the little human want to fly?"</p><p>One squeal of confirmation later Diavolo was spinning through the office holding a giggling toddler high above his head.</p><p>Lucifer sighed. "I have a feeling this meeting is over."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Bonus:</strong>
</p><p>I can totally picture a little kid trailing after each of the brothers and calling them these names:</p><p>Lucifer - susi (sushi lmao)</p><p>Mammon - mamo <br/>Levi - eeja <br/>Satan - tatan <br/>Asmo - saso <br/>Beel - ee <br/>Belphie - fefi </p><p>Diavolo - ado<br/>Barbatos - babo <br/>Simeon - mimo<br/>Solomon - lolon <br/>Luke - lulu</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 15 part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC transforms into a demon. Barbatos watches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house of lamentation stood empty, silent. A slim body lay curled beneath the silken black covers of Lucifer’s bed, the slow rise and fall of her chest the only sign the human was alive at all. She lay paralysed by the deluge of emotions cascading through her. Amidst the deafening barrage of pain and ecstasy, rage and desire pummelling her beneath the crushing weight of the silence, she registered that perhaps in hindsight it hadn’t been such a good idea to let all the brothers go for their big monthly council meeting, but it was too late now – she had been falsely confident that she could last an hour or two without constant supervision lest she lose her shit and either wreck the house or herself. Her glassy eyes fluttered closed, tear-stained face nuzzling into the soft pillow beneath her. She breathed in deeply, Lucifer’s lingering sent sending a mild comfort rippling through her. On the whole her transformation into a demon hadn’t been as bad as she thought it would – perhaps partly due to the constant support and reassurances of her beloved boys. That was until the last couple of days when she had slowly began to really lose control of her feelings and actions. That was a good sign though, she reminded herself – after all Diavolo had said it was once she reached the peak of loss of self-control that her devil form would come out and things would finally start going up instead of down. Only how much longer would that take.</p>
<p>Growling as a sudden raw rage rippled through her, she bolted up and threw a pillow across the room with a guttural scream. She wondered if that’s how Satan felt when he got angry. It felt good. <br/>Reaching for another pillow she was just about to send it hurling into the paperwork stacked neatly on Lucifer’s desk when she froze. A bleak, frigid guilt flooded the burning rage and she curled in on herself, whimpering – she almost wrecked Lucifer’s room. The guilt turned sharp, began to sting, and she threw her head back screaming in pain, fingers pulling at her hair, scratching at her scalp. <br/><br/>She was losing control. <br/><br/>She was scared. <br/><br/>And all alone. <br/><br/>Oh how she wished Lucifer was there with her right now, peeling her hands from her hair to massage her sore scalp, holding her close as he whispered how well she was doing, how magnificent she would be when transformed. Or Mammon, cracking joke after joke trying to make her laugh, distract her from the pain; Levi with his mountains of manga, or Satan reading her crime thrillers or playing chess. Asmo would braid her hair so she wouldn’t pull it, do her nails, massage her shoulders all the while cooing soft reassurances, Beel bringing her all her favourite snacks or even Belphie just curling around her and <br/>sleeping. A sob escaped her mouth. <br/><br/>She wanted her boys.<br/><br/>She wanted them <em>now.</em><br/><br/>A steely resolution hardened in her mind and she rose to her feet unsteadily, heading for the door.</p>
<p>She had barely made it down the stairs when a familiar panic flared up in her chest. She stopped dead in her tracks, sinking to her knees on the stairs whimpering. Her breathing quickened. It felt just like she was about to have a panic attack, only <em>so much worse. </em>She tried to regain her senses, tried to keep control of herself but could not do it. A strong, overwhelming need to <em>run </em>seized her body, rage, desire, terror, longing filling her senses, blinding her, deafening her. Her vision dimmed, and before she knew what was happening she was up and running out of the house.</p>
<p>She tore through the dark streets of the Devildom, having no idea where she was running, not even fully aware that she <em>was </em>running. The world around her became a blur as she sank deeper and deeper into the raging emotions tearing through her body. It was euphoric. It was unbearable. But God, it felt <em>good </em>to let go, so good to just let it all overtake her. Freedom; letting go was her complete and utter freedom.<br/>So she let go.<br/><br/>Laughing, screaming, crying maniacally she tore down the streets, not caring where she was going, who was seeing her, who she even was at this point; freedom. It felt <em>good</em>. It was so insufferably oppressive, and she loved it. She didn’t know how long she had been running for; time suddenly ceased to exist. All that existed was this amazingly terrifying state she was in.<br/>And then she stopped.<br/> <br/>A sudden white-hot pain stabbed through her head, bringing her crashing onto her knees. Somewhere in the back of her head she was aware that she was bleeding, feet cut up and bruised, skin scraped off her knees and hands – it all paled in comparison to the agony pounding through her head, burning tendrils of pain slithering down the length of her back. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Black spots danced a frenzied waltz in the corners of her eyes as she pressed her forehead into the cold, wet ground beneath her, body heaving with laboured gasps. <br/> <br/>A thick, pulsing warmth slithered soothingly over her body offering a temporary reprieve from the madness coursing through her veins, a distant memory stirring in the far corners of her mind.<br/><em><br/>Lucifer’s hands tenderly running through her hair, his hot breath flitting over her skin as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear </em>- <br/><br/>The pleasant heat quickly turned oppressive as it weaved itself around her organs and squeezed, suffocating, settling deep into her bones. <br/><br/>She screamed. <br/><br/>A deep turquoise glow radiated from her skin, the magic fusing into her tissues. It stung. The skin on her back ripped, chunks of bloodied muscle splattering the pavement as a pair of black high-speed wings erupted from her shoulder blades. She threw her head back as a pair of black horns sprouted from her skull, a dull crackling sound permeating her shrieks as they wrapped around her head like a crown.<br/> <br/><em>So much like Lucifer’s, </em>Barbatos thought with satisfaction as he watched on carefully from behind a tree. Grinning sheepishly, he couldn’t help but feel a timid pride bloom in his chest at having won their little bet with Diavolo – he had been right to speculate that due to their close connection the girl’s demon form would most probably resemble that of Lucifer’s. Not that they were entirely identical, no; while Lucifer’s feathers were a solid charcoal black, hers shimmered silver when they caught the moonlight, hers horns far smoother and smaller than his. Still, the butler had to admit she was utterly breath-taking.</p>
<p>Having given the newly formed demoness a few moments to gather her wits as the pain of the transformation faded, Barbatos finally approached her slowly like one would a cornered animal. He called her name softly.</p>
<p>Chest still heaving with laboured breaths, the girl raised her eyes to him and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes, previously a deep chocolate brown, were now two pools of swirling molten gold.</p>
<p>“Bar – Barbatos?” she gasped, throat raw from screaming.</p>
<p>The demon knelt down in front of her slowly. Grasping her face in his hands, he gave her a fond smile as he tenderly wiped the tears and blood from her cheeks.</p>
<p>“You are absolutely stunning,” he whispered. “Come, let’s show Lucifer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Little gifts (the bros)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruh the writer's block is real 😂😂</p>
<p>Here's a short little ficlet of MC crocheting little charms for each brother of their corresponding animal to celebrate the end of exams.</p>
<p>Enjoy 💖</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer held back the frustrated sigh threatening to spill from his lips as he quietly slid into the Student Council meeting room. He was dissapointed, but not surprised - of course only 3 of his 6 brothers had managed to grace the hall with their presence. Levi should make it just in time if not 5-10 minutes late, Mammon most likely would waltz in half-way through and good heavens above Belphie better not be asleep somewhere right now.</p>
<p>Hearing his footsteps echo around the large room Diavolo turned to grin at the prideful demon happily. "Lucifer, you're here!"</p>
<p>Lucifer huffed, Diavolo's cheeky smile doing nothing to ease the ire rising within him - indeed, the Prince's eyes seemed to hold that dangerous sparkle that spelled 'fun' for him but 'TROUBLE' for Lucifer.</p>
<p>"How observant of you Lord Diavolo."</p>
<p>"What's with the scowl?" Diavolo laughed, patting Lucifer on the shoulder much to the latter's indignation. "I'd be thrilled to receive such an adorable gift!"</p>
<p>Lucifer frowned in confusion. "Gift? What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Grinning coyly the Prince pointed his right hand man towards the line of thrones at the front of the room. Lucifer blinked, only now realising that on each of the unoccupied chairs lay a small folded piece of paper with something sitting on top of it.</p>
<p>"Lucifer, look!" Asmo exclaimed, hopping of his throne holding something small in his cupped hands. "Isn't this the cutest!?"</p>
<p>Sauntering up to the eldest Asmo held up a tiny woollen scorpion plushie sitting in the palm of his hand. Lucifer blinked.</p>
<p>"It's so cute, isn't it!?" the lustful demon gushed, bringing the scorpion up to his face to poke at it's little black eyes happily. "It's so tiny!"</p>
<p>"Where did you get that from Asmo?" Lucifer questioned, pushing past the delightfully smiling demon to make his way towards his own throne.</p>
<p>"I've got a unicorn," Satan supplied to him helpfully, giving the tiny toy sitting on the arm of his throne a fond pat. A quick glance at Beel told Lucifer he too seemed to posses a tiny toy version of the animal that symbolises him, the cute black fly sitting nestled in his orange mane as he munched happily on a pack of sweets. The 6th born smiled at his older brother kindly in greeting.</p>
<p>There was a crow on Mammon's seat, a snake on Levi's, a cow on Belphie's and...</p>
<p>Arriving at his seat, Lucifer stared down at the small colourful peacock staring up at him. Picking up the toy he studied it carefully, appreciating the detail and effort that went into it's making. Swiftly grabbing the paper resting below it he whipped it open, crimson gaze scanning expertly over the messy cursive scribbled over the page.</p>
<p>
  <em>Congratulations Luci!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Exams are over, we did it! I thought I'd make you all a little something to celebrate - here's a little peacock to keep you company on your daily errands and help keep you sane through the others' antics.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We all really appreciate you Lucifer; all the time, effort and care you put into the wellbeing of each and every one of your friends and family. Thank you for all your hard work ❤</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MC</em>
</p>
<p>A tingling warmth pooled in the demon's chest, face softening as a small smile stretched across his lips. Folding the note neatly he tucked it into his pocket, he once again studied the peacock in his hand this time from a completely new perspective.</p>
<p>"MC hand-made them all you know," Satan informed him.</p>
<p>"They're so well made!" Asmo gushed, cheeks tinting pink as he wriggled in the spot. "Oh she must be sooooo good with her hands! Urgh, the mere thought of a private one-on-one lesson makes my insides squirm!"</p>
<p>"A-Asmo!" Satan spluttered indignantly, cheeks flaming red as his brows drew together angrily.</p>
<p>"There will be none of that Asmo," Lucifer admonished him, eyes still trained on his present.</p>
<p>"Hey hey hey everyone! The Great Mammon has arrived!" the demon cheered happily, throwing the doors open as he strode into the hall closely followed by a yawning Belphie and a grumbling Levi. </p>
<p>"Look Lucifer, I got them two to the meetin' on time!" Mammon grinned proudly at his older brother. "That sure deserves a reward don't it!? Don't worry, I'm not picky - 200 Grimm will do for now!"</p>
<p>Levi rolled his eyes so hard that for a moment Lucifer worried they'd pop out of his sockets. "Shut up you idiot; all you deserve is a good beating."</p>
<p>Mammon frowned, half spinning around to yell at Levi before his eyes caught the small crow and note sitting on his throne. "Huh? What's that?"</p>
<p>Snatching up the toy his mind immediately went to calculating how much he could sell it for before flicking the letter open. A brilliant smile soon scratched across his face and he cheered happily. "Hey! My human got me a present for the end of exams! Course she would, I'm her first man and all!"</p>
<p>"We all got one genius," Levi grumbled from beside him, a rich crimson flush stretching all the way down his neck as he cradled his little snake in the palm of his hand as though it was an ultra rare limited edition Ruri-chan figurine.</p>
<p>Belphie chuckled sleepily, kneeling in front of his throne to stroke the cow sitting there tenderly with his index finger. He grinned up at his twin, eyes twinkling as he caught sight of his own present sitting on his head. "You have a fly in your hair Beel."</p>
<p>The gentle giant nodded seriously. "I put him there so I wouldn't accidentally confuse him with my sweets and eat him." </p>
<p>A loud clap stole the brothers' attention to where a grinning Diavolo still stood, carefully appraising each of their reactions. "Now that everyone is here, shall we begin?"</p>
<p>The demons settled into their seats as the Prince took centre floor. Beel had left his fly in his hair for the duration of the meeting, Belphie seating his cow up on his shoulder as he dozed lightly against it. Levi fiddled distractedly with the snake in his hands while Mammon outright ignored half of Diavolo's words in favour of grinning down at the crow perched on his thigh. Asmo's scorpion and Satan's unicorn sat side-by-side on their respective owner's arm rests, and even Lucifer's colourful peacock spent the meeting nestled comfortably in his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. MC X Mammon (lullaby)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC sings Mammon to sleep 💖</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dull chatter of the TV echoed quietly throughout the room, the pair lounging on the couch now so accustomed to it that it went almost completely unnoticed by the both of them.</p>
<p>Mammon sat slouched into the corner of the couch, ankle perched on his knee as his human lay sprawled in his lap. The both of them were buried in their D.D.D's, the comfortable silence between them occasionally broken when one of them would show a funny meme or video to the other.</p>
<p>The girl absolutely loved lazing around with her first man like this - it was so comfortable, just the two of them snuggling together yet in their own worlds. She rubbed her head against Mammon's stomach fondly when he suddenly barked with laughter, golden gaze switching from his screen to her.</p>
<p>"Lucifer and Satan," he grinned down at her, turning his screen so that she could see. The girl squinted for a moment studying the meme before snorting in amusement.</p>
<p>"Or you and Levi."</p>
<p>"Huh!?" the demon startled, eyes widening.</p>
<p>She grinned slyly at him, dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "When you owe him money and he's chasing you down."</p>
<p>Mammon spluttered, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "Shut it human! How dare ya disrespect the Great Mammon! Ya should be honoured I even decided to show ya!" </p>
<p>The girl rolled her eyes, giving his chest a fond pat as her gaze returned to her own device. "Yes yes, I'm honoured."</p>
<p>Silence settled over them again.</p>
<p>At some point amidst her scrolling the girl started to hum distractedly, the quiet low melody soon taking shape into a song with words. Her velvety trembling voice filled the air, the pleasant sound ebbing away the tension lining the demon's muscles. Mammon sunk deeper into the couch, chin coming to rest on his fist as his eyelids began to feel heavy.</p>
<p>Feeling his body jerk slightly, the girl slowed her song glancing up at him quizically, a gleeful warmth dancing in her chest as she found him to be slowly nodding off. Grinning like a Chesire cat she locked her phone and popped it onto the floor in favour of wriggling around in his lap to reach up and tangle her fingers in his soft white hair, stroking it gently. Mammon blinked sluggishly, glaring weakly down at her.</p>
<p>"I ain't a dog ya know."</p>
<p>Eyes narrowing, she proceeded to remove her fingers to which Mammon deftly caught her wrist and pressed it back into his locks, a slight pink blush dusting his cheeks as he looked away.</p>
<p>"Did I tell ya to stop?"</p>
<p>Her gentle song was briefly interrupted as laughter erupted from her lips. Snuggling closer to him, she obliged his unspoken plea running her hands through his hair soothingly as she resumed singing. Mammon's eyes soon drifted shut again, body slumping as slumber claimed him.</p>
<p>She didn't stop her singing, hands running soothing circles in his soft hair as she gazed up fondly at him. Soon enough her words started slurring, fingers slowing as the melody became increasingly out of tune till it fell silent altogether as she followed Mammon into dreamland.</p>
<p>That's how Lucifer found them when he stormed into the room sometime later, his irritated cry of "Mamooooooooon!" dying on his lips as he found the two cuddled into each other fast asleep. His icy expression softened, a fond warmth blooming in his chest as he scoffed slightly to himself. </p>
<p>Sliding his phone out of his pocket he took a picture of the cute scene, debating whether or not to send it to the group chat before deciding against it - he wanted to keep it to himself. Grabbing a blanket from the side of the room he carefully draped it over them before making his way to his office.</p>
<p>Besides, that photo would prove to be the perfect piece of blackmail for when his little brother wakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Demons vs. PMS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crack fic.</p>
<p>Beel eats MC's brownies and she gets upset. Lucifer faces the consequences of his past actions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao okay so I'm Christian and I think? (not the best of Christians, lol) there's something in the Bible that basically Lucifer got pissed at God for putting humans at a higher importance than even angels and refused to accept they were higher than him (prideful much) so he changed into a serpant and goaded Eve into eating a fruit from the forbidden tree to show God how imperfect humans are which got her kicked out of Eden and also God made it really painful for her to have children. So yeah, that's the Biblical background to the madness in this chapter. </p>
<p>Enjoy 💖 (and I'm sorry if anyone finds it disrespectful or offensive - I just personally have a really chill attitude when it comes to my faith)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mild surprise squeezing at Satan's intestines quickly gave way to concern when he found his brothers gathered in front of their resident human's door staring at it in silence, worried expressions on their faces. His pace turned more aggressive as he walked towards them, an angry frown marring his handsome features as his mind slowly started to put things together.</p>
<p>"What did you do to her?!"</p>
<p>Mammon almost jumped out of his skin at Satan's harsh inquiry, his startled yelp silenced by Levi who slapped his hand across the older demon's mouth.</p>
<p>"Shhhhhh!" Asmo hushed the both of them angrily, glaring at Satan as he held a finger up to his lips.</p>
<p>Mammon spun on his younger brother, his whisper-shouting filling the hallway. "The hell ya doin' Satan!? Lower ya goddamned voice will ya, jeez!" </p>
<p>"Says the one who's making the most noise," Levi snapped quietly. </p>
<p>"What's going on?" Satan asked again, this time more quietly. </p>
<p>Mammon opened his mouth to explain when a sudden wavering sob sounded from behind the door, freezing him in his tracks. The greedy demon snapped his gaze to the door, concern and pity dancing so clearly in his golden-blue eyes.</p>
<p>Satan's frown deepened, fists coiling against a familiar hot anger coiling in his gut. "Why's she crying? What did you idiots do!?"</p>
<p>"Nothin'!" Mammon snapped only to be quickly hushed by Levi and Asmo.</p>
<p>"We didn't do anything Satan," Asmo supplied. "We just heard her crying in her room and came out to see!"</p>
<p>"Well why are you just standing outside her door?"</p>
<p>"S-she sounds like she's trying to muffle her sobs," Levi stuttered quietly, gaze cast down sadly to the floor. "Maybe she doesn't want anyone to see?"</p>
<p>Satan pondered the idea for a second before shaking his head. "No, we should go see if she's alright - she could be hurt for all we know." Without giving the others a chance to reply he swiftly placed his hand on the handle and knocked on the door gently. "MC? It's Satan - I'm coming in alright?"</p>
<p>Pushing the door open he hurried inside followed closely by his brothers, the sight they were met with breaking their hearts.</p>
<p>The girl sat in the middle of her bed nestled in a mountain of soft pillows and blankets dressed in a pair of black leggings and baggy hoodie, hair up in a messy bun and eyes red and swollen from crying, cheeks stained with tears, pain-filled sobs escaping through mouthfulls of chocolate ice cream she was shovelling down her throat.</p>
<p>"MC?" Satan asked her softly, settling himself on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>"Oh my poor darling!" Asmo gushed, rushing over to envelop her in a loving embrace. He rubbed her back soothingly as another bout of sobs shook her body. "It's okay sweetie - Oh honey, your beautiful face is a mess!"</p>
<p>A sharp bark of laughter tore itself from within the sobs. "Th-th-th-than-nks As-s-m-mo."</p>
<p>"What's goin' on? Did someone hurt ya? I'm gonna kill 'em!" Mammon growled, fists curling as his demon form flickered around him. Whoever made his precious human cry like that would pay.</p>
<p>"N-no - I'm - fine," she sobbed, messily rubbing at her cheeks with her sleeves.</p>
<p>"Come here beautiful, let me do it," Asmo cooed magically procuring a fancy silk handkerchief from... somewhere... and skilfully dabbing at her cheeks. Satan rubbed her back soothingly, waiting for her to calm down enough to talk.</p>
<p>Finally her sobs subsided into quiet whimpers, and the fourth-born spoke up gently. "Will you tell us what's gotten you so upset?"</p>
<p>The girl sighed unhappily, eyes filling with tears as she pouted down at the covers. "Brownies."</p>
<p>Mammon blinked. "Huh?"</p>
<p>A half-exasperated half-frustrated growl-sigh sounded from the back of her throat, pout deepening as she crossed her arms across her chest angrily. "I brought those really good brownies from Madame Scream's the other day and I was really looking forward to eating them today after s-school but Beel are them - a-and I'm not angry at h-him or anything, I just really wanted them! So I w-went back to the store to get some more but they were all ouuuuuuuuuut!!!" The end of her sentence turned into a long wail, the sobs punctuating it's end smothered as she plunged face first into the covers, screaming angrily into them.</p>
<p>The demons were slightly astounded.</p>
<p>"That's it?" Levi asked, a dumbfounded disbelief painted across his face.</p>
<p>Sitting back up the girl wrapped her arms around herself, that cute pout back on her lips. "Y-yeah. I know it's s-stupid but I r-really wanted them." She wiped at her eyes again, a slightly hysterical laugh bubbling from her lips. "I tried to eat some chocolate ice-cream instead but I just can't stop crying!"</p>
<p>Followed by another bout of teary sobs.</p>
<p>Satan, ever the knowledgeable demon that he is, quickly came to a conclusion as to what was at the root of the problem. "I see. Am I correct to assume your period is on it's way?"</p>
<p>She hummed sadly in agreement, hiding her face in her sleeves as embarrassment flooded her body. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's alright honey, it's not your fault," Asmo cooed offering her a smile. "I'm just relieved it's nothing serious."</p>
<p>"Innit!" Mammon shouted, running a hand through his hair as he moaned. "Jeez seriously, makin' such a scene over nothin'."</p>
<p>At his words the girl curled in further on herself, sobbing intensifying as she stuttered out apologises. Mammon's brothers glared at him.</p>
<p>"Seriously!?"</p>
<p>"Look how upset you've made her idiot!"</p>
<p>"You really are scum Mammon."</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry!" Mammon stuttered, hands held out placatingly as he rushed towards the human. "I didn't mean it that way! Please don't cry!"</p>
<p>The girl slowly unfurled, glancing up at Mammon shyly as she once again wiped at her eyes with her sleeves. "I know, it's okay," she said quietly.</p>
<p>"Is there something you wanna do?" Levi asked. "We could watch an anime or play some games or something."</p>
<p>She nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. I just wanna calm down before the twins get home cos if Beel sees he's gonna be all sad and guilty but it's not his fault and I don't want him to be upset."</p>
<p>"Okay," Satan nodded with a smile rising to his feet. "We can do something; come on."</p>
<p>Watching anime proved insufficient to calm the girl's cries. So did playing card games. So did a nice relaxing shoulder rub. And reading. And walking around the garden. Even karaoke didn't help. The poor demons were at their wits end, Satan beginning to worry the girl would seriously start dehydrating herself soon when Mammon came up with a brilliant idea.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Barbatos' face when he opened the door was priceless.</p>
<p>How does one react when faced with a group of frazzled demons herding a sobbing human into his Lord's palace? It took a moment for the butler to compose himself, the shock on his face swiftly morphing into a composed concern.</p>
<p>"What's going on? Is she hurt?"</p>
<p>"Nah she's good," Mammon shook his head, running up and down the girl's arm soothingly as she leaned into his shoulder.</p>
<p>"She's unharmed," Satan amended quickly, seeing the anger flashing through Barbatos' eyes. "In short, MC is PMS-ing and really craves brownies but the shop run out. We're terribly sorry to bother you like this but would you have the time to make her some? The type that they sell at Madame Scream's. You're the only demon most probably capable of recreating them effectively."</p>
<p>Barbatos took a moment to process the words that came out of Satan's mouth. MC. PMS. Brownies. Resisting the urge to sigh deeply the butler plastered a smile onto his face. "Of course. If you'd like to wait in the main dining room I'll inform Lord Diavolo of your arrival and prepare the brownies shortly."</p>
<p>"Thank you Barbatos," the girl said quietly, biting her lip guilitly. Her downcast demeanour slightly soothed the frustration bubbling in the demon's chest, eyes softening at the genuine gratitude lacing her humble words.</p>
<p>"It's my pleasure," Barbatos gave her a curt nod before turning on his heel.</p>
<p>Mammon's eyes suddenly widened. "Hey wait!" Barbatos paused in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder at the apprehensive demon. "Lucifer's here with Diavolo, isn't he? Maybe ya could spare 'em the detail that we're here? Lucifer's gonna have our asses if he finds out!"</p>
<p>"If I find out what?"</p>
<p>Mammon shrieked loudly, jumping into the air as he spun around to be faced with Lucifer's angry glare, a frowning Diavolo in tow.</p>
<p>"MC? Is everything alright?" the Prince questioned worridly, pushing past Lucifer to bee-line towards the crying human.</p>
<p>Lucifer's gut flipped when he caught sight of the sobbing girl, the initial concern flaring up within him as to why their darling human was so upset soon marred by a cold fear crawling up his spine as he realised how displeased Diavolo would be at having his precious exchange student harmed. He stepped up quickly, interrupting MC as she was about to speak. "Lord Diavolo, allow me to handle this. MC is under my care and I will gladly sort out the situation - I promise anyone who may have harmed her will be severely punished."</p>
<p>A fiery rage ignited in the girl's chest at his words. Not only did he not give her a chance to explain and jumped to conclusions, but he completely disregarded her and her feelings in favour of saving face in front of Diavolo. A dark scowl fell across her face, jaw tightening as her livid gaze fell onto Lucifer. </p>
<p>Lucifer. The guy who gave Eve the apple. After which God made childbirth (and all things surrounding it) painful (and hellish) for her and all her descendants. All women.</p>
<p>Lucifer.</p>
<p>It all started with Lucifer and his damn fucking apple.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" she seethed, pushing past a startled Diavolo to come face to face with an even more startled Lucifer. Her eyes filled with angry tears, fists tightening as her whole body shook with a fierce rage.</p>
<p>Satan wasn't sure if he was impressed, frightened or turned on.</p>
<p>"This is all yoUR FAULT!" her venomous hiss turned into an animalistic scream, right index finger jabbing into Lucifer's chest so hard it hurt her.</p>
<p>Lucifer blinked, completely caught off guard. "P-pardon?"</p>
<p>This was the first time Mammon had ever heard the first-born stutter.</p>
<p>"YOU!" she screamed, angrily pushing at his chest and gesticulating wildly. "YOU GAVE EVE THE DAMN APPLE YOU SNAKEY SON OF A BITCH! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T BE LOSing my shit now..." She trailed off, a deep sadness once again as a cascade of tears poured down her face, sobs shaking her body. "B-but it's n-not even your f-f-fault cos Eve d-didn't have to l-l-listen to - to you and godDAMMIT am I gonna throw HANDS with her when I get into heaven!"</p>
<p>Wailing in frustration into the air one more time the girl spun on her heel and all but ran towards Barbatos, sobbing as she went along.</p>
<p>"Come B-Barbatos, I want m-my brownies!"</p>
<p>The two dissapeared down the corridor, leaving behind two thoroughly confused demons and three thoroughly amused ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><strong>Bonus</strong>:</p>
<p>Having had her fill of Barbatos' gloriously chocolaty brownies the girl's tears were finally curbed for the night. Apologising once again for the disturbance the demon brothers and MC departed from the castle, an amused Diavolo and exasperated Barbatos waving them goodbye.</p>
<p>No sooner had they crossed the gate when they spotted two familiar figures heading over to them.</p>
<p>"Hey guys," Beel smiled, a sleepy Belphie trudging behind him. "I'm glad we managed to catch you! Levi said on the group chat you were all at the castle." His gaze saddened as he turned towards the human, guilt dancing in his soft irises. "MC, I'm so sorry - I emptied the fridge again this afternoon and didn't realise the brownies had your name on it until it was too late." His face brightened. "But I'm friends with the baker at Madame Scream's so I managed to get some new ones for you although they're closed now!"</p>
<p>He held out a wrapped package of brownies excitedly, smiling down at the girl warmly.</p>
<p>Silently she reached out and took the package from him, holding it as though it was the most precious glass vase in the world. "Thank you Beel, that's so terribly sweet of you!"</p>
<p>Her lower lip trembled.</p>
<p>Mammon's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"NO! NOT AGAIN!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Lucifer x MC (musings on love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So lesson 36 emotionally wrecked me and I needed to write something domestic and fluffy-ish to heal my soul; here's Lucifer deciding he wants to marry MC.</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Lucifer might be a lil OOC here and it's a little cheesy but Christ on high lesson 36 got me worried and I needed the comfort okay 😢</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So focused was he on his paperwork Lucifer would have completely missed his lover quietly slipping into his study if not for the fact that he was perfectly attuned to her presence by now.</p>
<p>Shutting the door behind her with an almost silent click the girl padded across the carpeted room to where her beloved demon sat diligently scrawling over various pieces of paper, relishing in the familiar scent of sandalwood and ash enveloping her senses. A small smile played across her lips as she set a steaming cup of tea on the desk, gaze softening as a fond warmth spilled over her heart; Lucifer had yet to raise his crimson gaze to hers, wayward strands of soft black locks falling angelically across his forehead. Her eyes travelled from his face down to the few top buttons of the black velvet shirt clothing his torso, unbuttoned and exposing his collarbones.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sexy.</em>
</p>
<p>A cheeky smirk stretched across her lips and she swooped down to tenderly brush back the hair from his forehead. Finishing the last sentence he was on Lucifer deftly caught her hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles as he finally looked up at her. The sharpness lining the edge of his gaze quickly melted away as his irises drank in his lover’s beautiful features, gorgeously illuminated by the candlelight flickering across the room.</p>
<p>The girl nodded at the mug. “I brought you some tea.”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed happily. “Thank you.” Leaning back in his chair he reached for the mug and took a long sip of the sweet liquid, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure at the glorious warmth settling comfortably in his stomach. The sound of bell-like giggles drew his eyes open once more and he smiled gratefully at the girl. “Both for the tea and for dealing with my brothers this evening; thanks to you I was able to complete a large portion of the paperwork.”</p>
<p>She hummed in response, circling around the large oak desk to stand behind Lucifer’s chair. Sliding her nimble hands onto his shoulders she began to slowly massage the knots and tension from his muscles. The demon groaned lowly, body squirming ever so slightly under her skilled touch.</p>
<p>“Stop that, you’ll make me fall asleep.”</p>
<p>“Good,” she tutted, planting a quick hard kiss in his hair. “You’ve done enough work for one day; come, let’s go to bed.”</p>
<p>Sighing wearily the demon shook his head, expression falling slightly. “I’m afraid I still have some things to take care of; it would be good to finish planning the budget for the next term for RAD, and I also need to make sure Mammon and Asmo don’t go slipping out clubbing in the next hour – ”</p>
<p>“Enough Lucifer,” she chided him softly with a frown. Slipping her hands from his shoulders she quickly danced around to seat herself on his lap resting her forearms on his shoulders so she could tangle her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp while staring at him seriously. “Don’t overwork yourself; I took care of Mammon and Asmo, they won’t be going anywhere today. Beel’s got his snacks sorted out for the night, Satan is reading in his room, last I checked on Belphie he was asleep in the planetarium and Levi is in his room as usual – I managed to corner him into going to bed at 2 today in return for a Ruri-chan limited edition tote bag.” Seeing he was about to protest she raised her eyebrows. “And you yourself said you’ve completed a large chunk of the paperwork so don’t you even try!”</p>
<p>A brilliant smile broke out across Lucifer’s face and he chuckled in defeat, bringing his hand up to caress her check fondly with the back of his fingers. “Very well.”</p>
<p>A strange look overcame his features and the girl frowned lightly. “What?”</p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m just still not completely used to sharing my responsibilities with someone like this.”</p>
<p>Oh boy, had that been a long road! It took a lot of arguments, talking, and opening up to each other over the course of their relationship but finally the girl had managed to curb Lucifer’s pride enough so that he wouldn’t constantly shoulder all the burdens of the world by himself.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but smile at him proudly, giving his lips a soft peck. “That’s what being in a relationship is about Luci; sharing both the joys and burdens.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he smirked. “You were very adamant at teaching me that particular lesson.”</p>
<p>Throwing her head back the girl laughed with a reckless abandon, a deep love for the demon before her soaring through her entire body. Leaning her forehead against his she sighed happily, shutting her eyes against the unadulterated smile stretching her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I love you, you stubborn prideful idiot, you know?”</p>
<p>A low chuckle rumbled through his chest. “I know.”</p>
<p>Snaking her hand around the back of his head the girl leaned into his chest capturing his lips in a slow, heated kiss, hips automatically grinding into him as his arms tightened around her waist pulling her in closer. Slightly breathless they finally broke apart. She settled comfortably into his chest, nuzzling his shoulder happily as his fingers began tracing slow patterns across her back.</p>
<p>As they sat together like that in silence basking in each other’s presence, Lucifer’s thoughts drifted back to a particular topic that had been plaguing his mind as of late. On his way through town he’d found himself stopping ever more frequently at the bride wear shop, eyeing the elaborate wedding dresses displayed in the windows with increasingly growing fascination – he couldn’t help but imagine her in such a dress. Having devoted himself to Lord Diavolo all those years ago, he’d never thought about finding someone to spend his life with, start a family with; he had his brothers, and that had been more than enough, until this one pesky human walked into his life.</p>
<p>While her feisty attitude had initially irritated him to no end, it was the tender loving heart beneath that had eventually captured him and he cherished the relationship they had diligently built together more than anything in the world. She still sometimes irritated him with her excessive mood swings, occasional laziness, crazy ideas and bad spending habits but with her patient encouragement he allowed himself to grow to love her flaws as well as allow her to love his; and she loved him just as he was, with all his pride and imperfections. He could truly be himself with her, and she could be herself with him. It hadn’t come easily; they’d both worked for it hard, made sacrifices and compromises, had to learn to accept certain things about each other. But they did it; they built something so sacred and beautiful, and for the first time in his demonic life Lucifer found himself humbled to be loved and love in return.</p>
<p>He could no longer imagine a life without her, which troubled him greatly because she was a human with a lifespan drastically shorter than his own. His heart clenched at the thought, arms unconsciously tightening around the precious girl in his arms.</p>
<p>He knew there were ways of course; ways to lengthen her lifespan, to keep her by his side to the very end like he so desperately yearned to. But he’d never force her into something like that for the sake of his own selfish wishes, would never change her in any way for his own benefit – that wasn’t love.</p>
<p>As much as he hated reminiscing about his father and time as an angel, he couldn’t help but remember a particular Bible verse that so perfectly described his feelings for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Love</em>
  <em> is patient, Love is kind. Love is not boastful or envious or arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.</em>
</p>
<p>To think he had to become a demon to understand that.</p>
<p>“Hey Luci?” the girl’s quiet voice broke through his musings.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>Lucifer frowned, a slight concern stirring in the pit of his stomach; such a question coming from her never boded well. “Of course.”</p>
<p>A soft sigh escaped the girl’s lips and she shifted in Lucifer’s arms to look up at him unsurely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SPOILERS FOR LESSON 36</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I spoke with Solomon recently and I found out that he’s actually thousands of years old,” she admitted quietly.</p>
<p>Lucifer blinked. “Yes I know, were you not aware?”</p>
<p>“No,” she huffed, cheeks tinting a wonderful pink. “But anyway, he said he can’t age or die due to a magic mishap and it just got me thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>END OF SPOILERS</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer’s stomach dropped, mind quickly catching up with where she was heading.</p>
<p>“MC, I don’t think – ”</p>
<p>“Could I do it too?” she blurted out before he could shoot her idea down. Filled with a sudden painful yearning she shot up, grasping his forearms tightly as she gazed into his eyes seriously. “I <em>know </em>you know there’s some magic that can extend my lifespan,” her expression fell, voice lowering. “I don’t want to die so quickly and leave you all behind; I want to spend as long as absolutely possible with you Lucifer, by your side.”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed deeply, regretfully noting how earnest she was. Although it gave him many a headache he was very fond of her way of thinking and viewing the world – it was almost childlike, so innocent and hopeful. He hated to burst her bubble with reality and logic; it hurt him to see the enthusiasm deflate from her, but he couldn’t allow her to pursue something she hadn’t thought through.</p>
<p>Grasping her waist he tenderly rubbed circles into her stomach with his thumbs. “I understand your enthusiasm MC, but take a moment to think this through – ”</p>
<p>“I already have!” she frowned.</p>
<p>“No you haven’t,” he responded sternly. “Have you thought about what this would entail? How it would change you?”</p>
<p>She faltered. “Change me?”</p>
<p>The demon smiled at her kindly, tenderly tucking a stray hair falling in her face behind her ear. “Not only would you gain new magical abilities and change physically but also mentally; you will live through thousands of years, see countless blessings as well as tragedies. You yourself told me that as a person ages they experience more things that further shape and sculpt their view of the world and way of thinking and behaving, sometimes for the better or sometimes for the worse. I just...” He trailed off. She rubbed his arm soothingly, silently urging him to continue. “I love you just as you are now,” he admitted quietly. “I don’t want you to change yourself just for my sake, to live thousands of years of suffering just because I couldn’t let you go.”</p>
<p>She frowned, a slight offence against his words stirring in her stomach. “Firstly, who says I’m changing for <em>your </em>sake? Secondly, are you Barbatos? Can you see into the future? Do you know I’m gonna be suffering for thousands of years, or is that just your self-pity talking? And lastly...” her voice wavered. “Even if I <em>do </em>change, will you stop loving me?”</p>
<p>Lucifer jolted up in his seat, his shocked gaze snapping up to hers. “Of course not,” he replied immediately, drawing her into his chest.</p>
<p>But she shook her head, pushing against his chest in defiance. “To love someone is to choose to stick with them through thick and thin, through all their ups and downs and changes, to be willing within yourself to compromise and adapt as the <em>both </em>of you change throughout the years as long as it’s not detrimental to your own or the other person's physical or mental health. If you just love me as I am now in this very moment, then you don’t love <em>me</em> at all.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to offend you love,” he soothed gently, actively curbing the pride that immediately flared up within him at her words. “I only meant I don’t want you to regret it.”</p>
<p>“I am not a child Lucifer,” she snapped.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying you are,” he gritted his teeth. “I’m just saying that I’ve <em>been </em>there; I’ve lived through millennia, have thousands upon thousands painful memories and regrets and I don’t want you to suffer like that too!”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath to argue on before pausing, the cogs in her brain turning. Breathing out slowly her body deflated, the indignant irritation slithering through her body dissipating along with it. “Right, right yes I’m sorry – I didn’t think, I’m sorry – ”</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” he smiled at her tightly, trying to curb his own anger bubbling in his stomach. “But can you see where I’m coming from?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” she admitted truthfully, biting her lip lightly, “but then again you probably can’t fully understand where <em>I’m </em>coming from either; but we both know that we want what's best for each other, yes?”</p>
<p>The demon nodded. “Yes. That we can confidently agree on.”</p>
<p>Her gaze softened, hands falling from his chest in favour of snaking around his waist. “You’re trying to predict my future based on the consequences of your past decisions,” she explained quietly. “But that’s <em>you</em>; you’re looking at <em>me </em>through a lens of your <em>own </em>experiences.” She smiled at him kindly. “I’m not you Lucifer; you can’t predict how I will change in the future. Hell, you can’t even predict how you <em>yourself </em>will change in the future.” She shook her head with a chuckle. “What I’m trying to get at is that, even if millennia from now we end up falling out of love and going our separate ways, or I experience some horrible things – which I know I <em>will </em>experience, just as there will be many good things to come too – I won’t regret loving you. Right <em>now </em>I don’t want to die and leave your side so quickly; I want <em>you,</em> for as long as possible. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>He smiled at her weakly. “Not exactly. I only want what’s best for you and I’m not entirely convinced this is it, but if you feel like it is then I won’t stop you from doing what you want; after all, you know what’s best for yourself. I trust you to make that judgement.”</p>
<p>She studied him quietly for a few moments. “Do you not want me to live for millennia with you?”</p>
<p>A fiery anger flared up in Lucifer’s chest. “Don’t ask stupid questions,” he snapped.</p>
<p>The girl only chuckled in response, leaning forward to capture his lips in a slow apologetic kiss. She leaned her forehead against his, rubbing their noses together.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, sincerity shining in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Lucifer replied just as quietly.</p>
<p>“We good, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>This time it was Lucifer who initiated the kiss, quickly turning it into something much more heated than initially intended – but the girl pulled away, bopping his nose cheekily before swiftly rising from his lap. Lucifer frowned.</p>
<p>“Just what do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>She grinned at him cheekily over her shoulder, making her way towards the door. “Drink your tea and come to bed; I’ll be waiting.”</p>
<p>The door shut quietly behind her.</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed contentedly to himself reaching for the now lukewarm tea before sinking back into his seat and staring into the swirling dark water, the giddy love-struck happiness flittering through his bones settling into a firm decision.</p>
<p><em>Tomorrow I’m buying the ring. </em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>